Saber's Obsession
by Paxfriday
Summary: When a violent gang leader sets his sights on Erin Lindsay and the Intelligence Unit how far will she go to protect those she loves?
1. Chapter 1

So, new obsession, new story! I guess this is set before the last episode (What puts you on that ledge) because I can't bring myself to split up Linstead...

* * *

"I'm just saying we could take it in turns," Jay Halstead complained as he watched her open the gate to the Intelligence department of District 21.

Erin Lindsey grinned at her partner as she walked up the stairs. "Nope," she replied.

"It's not fair," he wined like a child.

"Aw," she offered consolingly, "you're still not driving."

She didn't even know why they were having this argument, except that it was something they did. Jay drove often enough when he wasn't with her or on the rare occasions he managed to distract her long enough for him to get in the driving seat, she wasn't petty enough to order him out.

"What time do you call this?" Voight said, cutting abruptly into her thoughts as they reached the top of the stairs.

They both knew better than to answer when he spoke in that tone and Erin raised an eyebrow at their boss not missing how Jay dropped a step back to let her deal with him. It wasn't necessary as she quickly assessed their Sergeant's irritation was not with them.

"Never mind," Voight continued as he put his jacket on, perhaps realising they weren't actually late. "Antonio's lead has panned out, we've got an address, go get suited up."

Not even pausing at their desks they headed down to the garage where their gear was kept. The two of them shared a look once they were out of sight of Voight. She smirked at Jay, she knew he was convinced everyone would figure out they were together when they came into work together so often. She didn't know why he was worried this morning as they hadn't actually been together last night but they had met in the gym first thing. Given that the gym was usually full of cops, they hadn't even kissed their but their distraction with teasing one another as they worked out had resulting in them cutting it fine coming to work.

When they got downstairs everyone was already getting their vests on. Everyone except Ruzek who came running down the stairs minutes after the two of them, Voight following not long after. Within half an hour they were all ready, briefed and good to go.

They were on their way to a warehouse where the guy they had been after for the last week apparently kept his drugs. According to their sources they were likely to catch him there and be able to cripple his organisation by raiding the warehouse and picking up whoever else was there.

They all headed to the cars, Erin ignoring the hopeful look Jay was giving her as she got in the driving seat of their car. She gave him a smug smile as she followed Voight's car out of the lot, he just raised an eyebrow, obviously not amused.

After a few minutes of driving Erin glanced over at Jay.

"Do you want to come over tonight?" she asked. Keeping her eyes on the road she missed his reaction to the question which would have told her immediately what he actually thought of that idea.

"I thought you were going to Voight's?" he asked lightly, unable to keep the surprise out of his voice, he really hadn't expected to be able to see her today.

"I am, for dinner," she admitted, not surprised he had found that out. "I mean after."

"Sure," he agreed.

She frowned at the hesitant tone and looked at him again. He was looking at the road yet she could tell he had more to say. "What?"

"Is this a birthday thing?" he asked after a moment. She hadn't mentioned her birthday to him so he was reluctant to bring it up, but if she wanted to see him on her birthday...

"How did you know it's my birthday?" she was genuinely curious.

"I saw your CI file, I'm not going to forget a thing like that," he grinned, glad he had surprised her.

She smiled to herself, "you never mentioned it last year."

"Figured if you didn't mention it it wasn't my place to," he explained.

She narrowed her eyes at him. "When's your birthday?" She didn't recall they had got together for his birthday last year either, there had definitely been a party for Ruzek at Molly's at some point and they'd had only recently celebrated Burgess's at a big party Atwater had arranged.

He laughed, he was enjoying this. "I'm not telling you," he teased.

"I can find out," she said pointedly

"I don't doubt it."

"In answer to your question, no it's not a birthday thing," she finally answered. "I don't usually do much for my birthday but having mind blowing sex with you will make this day one of the best in a long time."

"And here I thought I had won you over with my winning personality," he tried pretending to be hurt but couldn't help grin at what she had just said.

She just smiled back.

"You're going to Voight's though," he commented, he couldn't help wondering why Voight could have her for a birthday meal, he would have thought since the two of them were together he would come before her father figure. Jay assumed there was a good reason, he really didn't want to be jealous.

She glanced at him thoughtfully before looking back to the road. "Before I went to live with Voight I don't think anyone had remembered one of my birthday's since I was, like, twelve and Bunny gave me some money as a gift. Which she then took back the next morning to buy dope. But Camille, Hank's wife, she always marked birthdays, not so much with gifts but she always made sure everyone was together for a family meal and she did the same for me. Hank and I still do, although Justin's attendance has been patchy." She shrugged.

Jay just looked at her, so often he thought he understood how screwed up her life was before she was taken in by the Voights but then she'd tell him something like that and he'd realise he didn't really get it. His parents would never have forgotten his birthdays, he wasn't going to begrudge her the only birthday tradition she had. He was just glad she had told him about it.

"And you're seeing Teddy?" he asked after a moment.

"Yeah, I can't remember the last time we were together for a birthday so we're going for lunch. Assuming we don't get too busy with this," she indicated the road before them.

"We should have caught these guys by lunch, I'm sure Voight will allow you off." He knew Voight was generally inclined to give Erin anything she wanted.

"Hmm," Erin replied, unconvinced. Their days often got way too busy to eat, never mind go to lunch.

"Well at least I'm in the mix somewhere," he said lightly.

"What?" she frowned at him.

"I get to see you on your birthday."

He smiled at her but she couldn't help but think he was feeling left out. That was never her intention she just didn't know what the two of them were supposed to do for birthdays, it was easier to pretend that today was any other day.

"You know I'd ditch Voight for you," she said honestly. "But we've always done it and he'd want to know why..."

"Erin it's fine, you don't have to choose between me and Voight," he reassured her. "Have dinner at his and we can meet up after."

She glanced over to him as though to tell how honest he was being. "Okay," she said after a moment.

Looking back to the road she followed Voight's car into the parking lot of a warehouse complex. The place looked mostly abandoned, just a few cars were there hopefully indicating the gang they were after were in the warehouse. She pulled up besides Voight's car, putting on the parking brake as Alvin pulled up on her other side. They had Burgess and Roman waiting a few streets over as back up as well as other uniform units at the ready but for now it was the plain clothed Intelligence unit heading in.

"Erin?" Jay said just before they exited the car, she look over to see him smiling at her. "Happy birthday."

She couldn't help grinning happily to herself as he got out of the car and, schooling her expression, she followed. Within a couple of minutes they had all got their various weapons out of the cars and were ready to raid the warehouse.

They headed to one of the warehouse doors, waiting for Atwater to shoot the lock off it before pouring inside. They entered the warehouse soundlessly, fanning out as they looked for the men they were expecting.

Erin always felt a thrill at this part of her job, hunting down suspects with her team at her side. The awareness that one of them could get hurt terrified her but advancing forward all armed and ready just gave her such a rush.

The space before them was filled with boxes and containers but beyond was an open area where there were perhaps a dozen men working around tables. They all headed towards it weaving in and out of the boxes and once they reached the limit of their cover they all raced forward catching the men unawares.

Within seconds the room was busy with the yells of the cops.

"I've got Tomas," Antonio yelled as he took off after the man they were after who was racing away.

"I've got this one," she called to Voight as she raced after the only other man fleeing. Behind her the yells of her team mates at their suspects faded as she raced after the man through the dark warehouse. Now all she could hear was her heart pounding in her ears as she followed the swift shadow into a series of smaller corridors.

She slowed down, the suspects pounding footfalls had stopped and she had lost sight of him. She rounded a corner warily not surprised to have an iron bar come at her head. She ducked, the bar smashing harmlessly off the wall, and stood quickly to hit the arm with iron bar in it. Disarming her opponent she kicked the bar out of the way as took a step back and brought her gun up.

"Stop!" she yelled at him, glad to see him freeze. "On the ground now!"

The flickering of his gaze to something behind her was the only warning she got, that and a chill went up her back. The fact that she started to turn was probably the only reason her head was not caved in when something hit it, the blow glancing more than was originally intended.

For a moment everything went black and when she opened her eyes she was falling, almost in slow motion towards the floor, then the floor arrived and the blackness came back. It was likely she came to a very short while later but she had no way of judging that. She could barely see or hear over the pain in her head but she was aware that there were two men standing over her and she no longer had a gun within reach. She groaned rolling onto her side, her vision swam for a moment and then she could make out someone else arriving, the dark form didn't look familiar.

"Saber this place is swimming with cops," the guy she had chased informed the new comer, he sounded scared.

"I can see that," Saber said calmly, he crouched before her with a smile, hand reaching out to stroke her face. She managed to focus on his face and didn't like the look she saw there. She tried to push herself up and scoot away but it was as though none of her limbs were responding. "I see you found a pretty prize."

"They'll be here any second what do we do?" the scared one asked, ignoring the words that chilled Erin.

Saber stood and walked beyond where she could see from her position on the floor, returning returning seconds later and throwing something to the other man, this one was bigger, quiet and calm like Saber

"Tie her up," Saber said.

She tried to resist as the big man tied her hands behind her back but it was as if the world was coming to her through a dark tube, it was a struggle just not to pass out. Then something caught her attention, distant shouts, her team calling for her.

"Hank," she shouted only to wince as it came out barely louder than a whisper. "Jay!" that was louder but probably not loud enough.

"Shut up!" Saber hissed and kicked her in the stomach.

She hadn't seen the blow coming and it left her winded as she automatically curled up around the pain. Over the pounding in her head and whooshing in her ears she could barely make out their plan.

"Take her in the car, make sure they see you and draw them away from here, then I'll stand a chance of getting out," Saber told them.

The big guy obviously had no problems with the orders as he hoisted her up and over his shoulder, she no longer had the energy to offer more than a few kicks in resistance and they had little effect on the big man.

"You're crazy!" the scared smaller one hissed.

"This is what I pay you for!" Saber replied angrily. "You will do it or I will shoot you where you stand."

Evidently the small one was much more afraid of his boss than the police as they were soon making their way through the warehouse. Erin could hear the shouts of her team, they were close and they had called for back up when they found those guys in the first room, there were likely uniforms arriving outside. She doubted they would get far.

She was bleeding she realised belatedly, now she was the wrong up way hang over a shoulder she could feel the warm blood make it's way down her face. She was bleeding a lot, head wounds tended to do that, but as the seconds went by she was feeling less and less like she might pass out and more like she might be able to fight back.

Then they were outside and she winced in the light. The day was cold and clear and there was ice and snow on the ground. She kicked out trying to roll off his shoulder as the men legged it to a car, she could hear sirens but the lot was deserted. Then she was falling as one of her kicks landed, she slipped to the ground, hands tied she couldn't control the descent but she landed on her side and turned on her back to kick at the big man who had carried her. The kicks didn't seem to phase him and he grabbed her feet. They were next to the car she realised with dread and the smaller man opened the back door before coming over to help. He grabbed her shoulders and she bucked as the two of them manhandled feet first her into the back seat, she was determined to make this as difficult as possible and her fear at the situation made fighting back easy.

"Erin!" A yell came from the direction of the warehouse.

"Al!" she screamed as she bucked, easily identifying the voice calling her. "Al!" she couldn't see him beyond the men but she heard a gun shot and the answering ping as it hit the vehicle, Alvin was limited to how much he could fire when she was between the men he was aiming at.

"Get in," the big man said, she realised he was speaking to the smaller guy as he pushed in behind her and the big guy got in the drivers seat, seconds later they were pealing out of the lot.

She continued to struggle against the man in the back seat with her but her feet were facing the wrong way to kick him.

"Stop it or I will shoot you," he said and she froze as he put a gun in her face. "We don't need a live and kicking cop."

He might have been the most wimpy of the three men but this was a hard core gang and one look in his eyes convinced her he wouldn't hesitate. She stayed still as he pushed past her and climbed into the front seat, an impressive feat given they were skidding around corners at high speed.

Erin winced as her head hit the door, it didn't hurt as much as it had before and she was sure she had the adrenaline to thank for that. With her arms tied behind her she got her feet under her and pushed herself up into a slouch against the door, bracing herself with her feet against the front seats. She could just about see out the window, enough to see the unmarked cars following them; her team. Unfortunately she could see no situation in which this ended well, it was unlikely these two guys would lose the following cars and she didn't see them stopping either. Which just left a crash, given she was unrestrained laying down on the back seat it certainly made her chances of survival slimmer.

"I don't see this ending well for us," the smaller one commented to his friend as a car horn blazed in front of them, they had just gone through a busy intersection.

His companion said nothing.

"We should have taken our chances with Saber."

"It's our job to protect Saber," the big guy finally gave an opinion.

"Except now we have cops all over us." As if to prove the point the car swerved and as they turned the corner Erin could see the blue flashing lights of the patrol car that had caused their change in course. "They won't stop chasing us with her in here," the small guy glanced back at her.

"We'll see if we can loose them among the warehouses then, let's see how well they know this neighbourhood," the big guy decided. "Why don't you give them something to think about?"

The smaller guy twisted in his seat and shot out the back window, Erin flinched but none of the glass hit her. He continued to fire several shots out the back and she tried to see what was happening as she heard the screeching of tires on tarmac, she desperately hoped he hadn't hit anyone but the cars had been close on their tail.

She couldn't tell what was happening behind them but looking out of the window she was leaning against she could tell they were heading back to the warehouses, the roads were thankfully quieter.

"He's right you know, they won't stop coming. If you pull over now and help us with the investigation I'm sure a deal can be made," she offered.

"Shut up," big man said calmly.

"What kinda deal?" the smaller one asked.

"Don't," big man put a lot of weight behind that word and the other one seemed to think twice about saying anything more.

She winced as the car sped up, quieter roads were not necessary better.

"They are going to catch us, I'd rather not die in the attempt," small guy said quietly.

"Say another word and you'll die one way or another, I promise you that."

If small guy had been going to reply he was distracted by something out the window above her. She looked over to see Voight starting to drive up alongside them, Jay and Antonio with him. Whatever they intended was scuppered as small guy shot at them through the window above her, this time the glass landed on her and the smashing of the window was deafening. She slipped down shaking her head slightly to get the glass off her and, no longer braced, was thrown back against the door as they skidded around a corner. She groaned as her head took the brunt of the impact, black spots crossing her vision.

She didn't bother pushing herself back up to see out and just concentrated on staying conscious. For perhaps another minute big guy raced the car through the warehouses, Erin wasn't even sure they were on the roads anymore. There were a lot of corners and accelerating and decelerating and the small guy was constantly yelling things out.

Then he yelled in terror, the car was breaking hard and she was thrown against the front seats. Then they were falling and she finally realised what happened as they hit the water hard and she was thrown back again. For a moment she hurt too much to appreciate the trouble she was in but within seconds the car had sunk far enough for water to pour in the windowless back door and then the back of the car. With her hands tied there was little she could do but as the freezing water hit her she wondered if it would have made a difference. The shock of the water made her body freeze, her lungs wouldn't work and it was almost impossible to take a breath never mind try to hold her breath and push her way out.

The water filled the car within moments and she had no breath left to hold. Her body finally tried to breath in but all there was was water, freezing water and finally the black spots in her vision became all consuming. The car was sinking fast and the last thing she was conscious of was seeing the light of the surface far above her.

* * *

I don't usually finish chapters on cliff hangers but I like to start with the drama! Most of the story is planned and written, I just need to know if anyone would like to read it ;-)


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to all for the amazing response to the first chapter! As requested;

* * *

Jay watched in horror as the car failed to turn in time and went off the dock in the distance ahead of them.

"No," was all Voight said quietly beside him but it was loaded with so much anguish he didn't need any more.

"Oh god," Antonio said breathlessly from the back seat.

Jay couldn't get any word out, his blood had gone cold and his lungs seemed disinclined to draw breath.

He wasn't sure his heart had stopped racing since they had lost contact with Lindsay. Once they had everyone under control in the main room of the warehouse they had quickly realised Erin wasn't responding but before they had managed to track her down Olinsky had spotted her out the front of the warehouse as he took away a suspect. They had got there in time to see the car with Erin in drive away and had quickly got in their cars to follow.

The first few minutes of the chase had been frantic as they raced through busy streets, at every intersection Jays heart had stopped fearing the car ahead would crash with Erin in it. After the men in the car had taken shots at them, with Voight driving, their car had been the only one to keep up with it. They would have had to put a lot of holes in Voight before he let them take Erin. He had then had pulled up alongside the car and they had seen Erin alive in the back seat only to get shot at again. They'd dropped back and fortunately the car had turned onto quieter roads around the warehouses and they'd all breathed a sigh of relief. That had been premature, the chase had ended as horrifically as Jay could have imagined.

Before the end they had dropped slightly behind. Once the helicopter they had called for was here tracking the car and thus Voight had been slightly less terrified of loosing it they had let the pressure off in hopes that the car wouldn't crash in the driver's desperation. That plan hadn't worked. None the less, they pulled up less than a minute after the car had gone in the water.

Dawson was calling it in on the radio as the three of them threw themselves out of the car as soon as Voight screeched to a halt metres away from the water. Above them the helicopter hovered and it likely they were already calling it in and organising for ambulances and the rescue squad.

Jay immediately ripped off his vest and unclipped his gun and badge from his belt. The car was already gone from view but the water was clear enough to make out a shadow, it didn't look like it was too deep but then he didn't see that it could be that deep when it wasn't that far from the dock wall.

"What are you doing?" Antonio asked him.

"Going in," he said simply, shrugging off his jacket.

"The water is freezing," Antonio pointed out though Jay knew he didn't disagree with the idea.

"I've practiced water rescue before," he wasn't going to mention that it was a rather basic overview a long time ago during some of his initial training once he joined the military. "The lighter the better."

"Rescue squad will take at least ten minutes," Voight turned to them and giving Jay a look to say he agreed with this plan.

"Help!" the three of them froze as they heard the voice, they looked down the dock wall and a bit further along was a man holding onto a ladder obviously too cold to pull himself up. One of their suspects.

"I've got him," Antonio told them.

Not wanting to waste anymore time Jay gave Voight a nod and took a deep breath before launching himself into the water. He had braced himself for the cold and this water was certainly colder than any he had been in before and he felt it seizing his muscles but he pushed through the feeling, he just had to swim. He was right, the car was not too deep perhaps only four or five metres down and he ignored the pressure in his ears as he swum down to it.

There were no clouds in the sky today and it was colder than it had been in a while but right now he was very glad that it was sunny and it was light enough to make out what he was doing. He swum down to the side of the car they had seen Erin in earlier, the window was gone and there in the back seat was his partner. Her eyes were closed and she wasn't moving. In the front he could make out someone else, they weren't moving either but he had no intention of helping them, they could wait for the rescue squad. Pulling himself down he reached in and grabbed Erin by her vest, she still had all her gear on and it added weight but he managed to get her through the window.

He was starting to get desperate for air and as he pulled her free of the car he kicked for the surface. People generally floated but all the soaking gear on Erin pulled them down and he had to kick hard. Moments later he reached the surface and took a gasp of air. He readjusted his hold on his partner, his fingers were starting to go numb from the cold, laying her on her back and trying to keep her head above water but to his dismay she didn't breathe with him.

"Halstead!" he looked back to the dock to see the others waiting. Olinsky and Ruzek had arrived and a patrol car was pulling up too.

Jay lay on his back pulling Erin onto his chest as he kicked backwards towards the dock. He was starting to feel the effects of the freezing water and kicking for shore was hard work. He could hear them calling him and encouraging him to keep coming but the thing that really spurred him on was the pale and still face laying on his chest.

"Come on. This way."

That voice was close and he turned his head to see Ruzek was in the water too, reaching out to help pull Erin and Jay realised Adam was directing them towards the ladder that went up the dockside. He didn't let go of Erin but kicked where he was directed and then they reached the ladder and the others were reaching down to take her out of their arms, Voight pulling her limp form a ways onto the dockside.

He kept his eyes on her as he tried to climb the ladder, limbs unresponsive with the cold. But with Antonio helping in front and Adam behind within moments he was back on the dockside slumping to his knees as he watched Voight and Al cut the ropes on Erin's hands before laying her down and listening for breathing, Jay already knew she wasn't.

Evidently the patrol car was Burgess and Roman's as Kim came running up to them with blankets giving Antonio one before wrapping the other around Ruzek. Jay barely noticed Antonio wrapping him in the blanket, his gaze was stuck on Voight and Olinsky attempting to revive Erin.

"She's not breathing," Alvin assessed. "No pulse."

"Come on Erin," Voight said as he and Al quickly took off her bullet proof vest and started chest compressions. "Don't do this."

The rest of them froze, all watching the two of them crouched over their still team mate. Jay tried to catch his breath, wiping his wet face with the blanket, he was shaking. He could feel Antonio's hand on his shoulder and was glad for the grounding otherwise he felt like he might float off.

"The paramedics?" he asked, his voice hoarse. He spared a glance up at the other man but Antonio's gaze was stuck on Erin too.

"They are on their way," Antonio replied. "Five minutes out."

It was violent watching them pound hard on her chest, the two of them taking it in turns to do the compressions or the breathing. He almost didn't want to watch but he couldn't take his eyes of the scene desperate to see her breathe as soon as it occurred.

It would occur he was sure of that, there wasn't another option, but the minutes were passing without any signs of life. She was Hank's daughter, the thought came to Jay and he held onto it, Voight would never stop fighting for her. Olinsky wasn't giving up either, he'd known Erin almost as long as Voight.

"Come on kid," Voight was saying as he did the compressions, his voice breaking slightly. "Not today, not this time. Don't give up."

The minutes were still passing, Jay was feeling colder and colder with dread. He could hear sirens getting closer, had it been five minutes already? It felt like moments and yet a lifetime. Neither Voight nor Al were slowing down their efforts.

Then it happened, a slight cough, and they were turning her on her side as she seemed to be coughing up the lake. Erin's eye's fluttered but she still seemed to be unconscious as Voight held her, Olinsky was brushing her hair aside inspecting something Jay couldn't see.

"Good girl," Voight said as his eyes met Jay's. "We've got you."

Jay let out breath he didn't realise he had been holding, the tension going out of his body in relief.

Antonio's hand tightened on his shoulder. "Thank god," he said running a hand over his face.

Jay stood, pulling Antonio into a hug.

"You're wet and freezing!" Antonio complained with a laugh but hugged him back none the less. Jay pulled back and gave him a smile, leaning on him, he felt drained. And cold. He spared a glance at Ruzek and Burgess who were leaning on each other too, looking just as relieved. He realised then that Roman was there, over by the patrol car keeping an eye on the suspect which he could just make out in the back seat.

The paramedics were just pulling up, they were from 51, the rescue squad and truck 81 pulling up behind them.

"She's bleeding," Olinsky announced, his comment more directed at Voight than the rest of them but their eyes snapped back to their team mate.

"What?" Voight said gruffly, looking where Al was indicating, somewhere in her hair.

"Unless it happened in the car she must have been hit," Al said. "Someone got the drop on her."

The paramedics interrupted. Brett immediately helped with Erin but Mills gave Jay and Adam a look, they probably didn't look so good, soaking wet and freezing.

"You guys alright?" he asked them.

"Yeah," Jay dismissed him without a glance at Ruzek. "Help Erin."

Mills gave them a nod and knelt down to help the others get Erin onto a back board. Jay could hear Voight telling them what had happened but he was distracted as Severide and Casey came jogging over.

"What the hell happened?" Severide asked looking at Erin with worry.

They had dated, Jay thought, squashing some jealousy but then he wasn't the only one looking worried, most of the other firefighters did too. They were so often at the firefighter's bar, Molly's, that Erin was either acquainted or friends with most of the guys here. He didn't begrudge them that.

"Takedown went wrong, she was grabbed and the car crashed into the lake before we stopped it," Antonio said quickly in a tone that indicated he didn't want to hear any comments or opinions.

"There is still a guy in the car," Jay told them, it had almost slipped his mind.

"Yeah?" Ruzek said, surprised. Jay looked at him and shrugged slightly.

"We are a suspect short," Antonio commented.

They looked back to Severide which finally seemed to spur him into action. With one last glance at Erin, who was being loaded into the ambulance, the rescue squad leader started backing out orders to rescue the man.

Jay's attention was distracted with the sight of Voight jumping in the back of the ambo and Olinsky shutting the doors.

"Come on," Antonio patted him on the back. "Let's get to the hospital."

* * *

Thought I'd get this up before the new ep tomorrow (well Thursday as I'm in the UK) since it's only a short chapter. Do tell me if the descriptions get too longwinded or confusing, I think I sometimes get caught up in the images in my head...


	3. Chapter 3

Hank paced. There was little else he could do. When they had arrived at the hospital Erin had been wheeled into the ER and the nurse had stopped him going any further. She hadn't regained consciousness on the trip and she had been so pale and so cold. That had been over two hours ago.

His unit had arrived moments after he had and were now all with him in the waiting room, along with several uniformed officers. Halstead and Ruzek had both been seen briefly by a nurse on Alvin's insistence and were now warm and dry and in some spare clothes. The firemen had arrived too, in the last hour or so, all of house 51, they were still on call but it was quiet and so here they were. Waiting to hear how his daughter, their friend, was. Hank ignored them, too distracted to do otherwise but he was grateful.

He wanted to hit something. Make that someone. Preferably the bastard that had taken Erin from the warehouse. The one drowned in the car was dead but the one they had fished out of the water was, he assumed, waiting back at the station. But he couldn't, he couldn't leave here, couldn't bark out orders, couldn't figure this thing out until he knew she was alright. Until the doctor walked through that damn door and told them something useful. Until then he couldn't think of anything else.

He reached the limit of his path and turned and paced in the other direction. He met Alvin's eyes as he stalked back across the waiting room and saw a similar worry reflected back in them. Alvin had known Erin as long as he had and he imagined trying to bring her back to life had had a similar effect on his old friend as it had on him.

The information on exactly what had happened was still somewhat scarce. The officers on scene had found Lindsay's badge and gun somewhere in the warren of a warehouse, along with a pipe they thought likely to have been the weapon that had hit her. As to why those two men had thought it wise to kidnap a cop and drive off with her was unknown.

His musings were interrupted as the doctor finally came out of the doors he'd had his eye on for what felt like forever. He stopped pacing and looked to him as most of the other heads in the waiting room looked to him too. The doctor had obviously been informed that the large crowd in the waiting room was for the cop he had been working on and was likely already familiar with the detectives of the 21st.

"Sergeant Voight," he acknowledged stepping closer to the man he knew to be in charge.

"How is she?" he asked as his team stepped nearer, the firemen waited patiently.

"It's looking promising," the doctor offered. "She hasn't woken up yet so we haven't assessed her mental state but a CT scan looks clear of apparent brain damage. She does have a concussion and five stitches for the head laceration as well as numerous bumps and bruises and, er, several broken ribs."

"How many?" Alvin jumped in and asked before he could. They had done that to her.

"If you hadn't done CPR..."

"How many?" Hank interrupted the doctor, demanding.

"Six."

Hank grit his teeth looking over at Alvin, some one would pay for this.

"I'm sure Detective Lindsay would much rather she was breathing than had intact ribs," the doctor offered seeing their anger.

They didn't reply.

"She's going to be okay?" Halstead asked, breaking the awkward silence.

"She was without oxygen for around ten minutes which can lead to brain damage but as I said the results look promising. Hopefully she will wake up in the next few hours and we'll know more, in the mean while we are trying to get her body temperature back up, her oxygen sats are improving and have her on antibiotics for any infection she may have picked up from the water."

"When can we see her?" Halstead didn't miss a beat.

"She's being moved to a room upstairs, I'll have a nurse direct you up to the waiting area outside the rooms up there and you can see her shortly," the doctor replied.

There was a crackling over a radio and Voight realised it was the firefighters being called away. He turned from the doctor as Chief Boden offered words of relief from the firefighters and shook his hand. Hank managed to pay attention now he had received news on Erin's condition and gave the firefighters all nods in gratitude as they left.

"Just one last thing," the doctor said slightly quieter now the room had emptied. He looked directly at him and Hank stepped froward slightly. "Detective Voight you're listed as her next of kin."

"Yeah," he nodded slightly, he had been for a long time.

"There is a note in her records," the doctor started flicking through her chart. "We've only just received them unfortunately but she's had some morphine and will probably need some more painkillers for her ribs when she wakes up."

"No narcotics," he said simply ignoring the looks from his team. He wasn't interested in whether it was news to them or if they had already guessed.

"I'd recommend them, there is nothing else with the same effectiveness..."

"She won't want them, end of," he interrupted flatly.

"Alright," the doctor acquiesced putting a further note on the chart in his hands. "We'll use something else."

Hank gave a nod, glad the doctor was doing as he asked. If Erin wanted them when she woke up that was her choice until then he'd make it for her. None the less he knew that she'd never want narcotics, not after all the she'd experienced as a child, she was just that stubborn and he wasn't sure there was a level of physical pain that would convince her to take them again even in the controlled environment of the hospital.

Within a few minutes a nurse led them upstairs to another, quieter waiting room and, no longer so tense, they got out phones and tablets looking up what they could have missed with today's bust. Not long after he left his team in the waiting room, having been invited to see Erin. He entered her room with uncharacteristic trepidation and froze in the doorway taking in the woman he considered a daughter. Erin was laying so still on the bed but he couldn't describe how glad he was to see her breathing on her own. She was mostly covered with a thick blanket but her face was so pale, making the bruises on it stand out. A small bandage covered the laceration on the side of her head, mostly hidden under her hair, she'd probably be annoyed they'd cut some of her hair to treat it.

"Excuse me," the voice jolted him out of his thoughts, a nurse came into the room behind him. She was carrying another blanket and she took off the one on Erin and replaced it with the one she had brought. "There we go, freshly warmed blanket," she said and Hank was pretty sure she was talking to the sleeping Erin. She looked over to him with a smile. "We'll get her temperature back up there don't you worry," she told him kindly.

Hank nodded unable to muster a smile, that hadn't really been what he was thinking of but now she brought it up he wondered how long it could take to warm her up. It had been three hours since she'd been in the warm hospital and apparently she was still cold enough to be needing warmed blankets.

"Are you her father?" the nurse asked him, stepping closer.

He cleared his throat. "Er, yeah," he said softly. He was as close as she'd got.

"She's doing well, don't you worry," the woman said patting him on the arm.

He nodded, finally tearing his gaze from Erin to look at the woman beside him. "Thanks."

She just smiled. "Take a seat. Don't let the machines bother you, they are there to help. It's good that you are here," she said before turning and leaving the room with the old blanket.

Hank watched the door close behind her before going over to Erin's bedside, he dragged one of the chairs closer and sat on it.

"Hey kid," he said softly. Lifting the blanket he took hold of her hand, thankfully it wasn't the one with the IV in. Despite what he had just seen he was surprised to find it cold and he cupped her hand between his trying to warm it a bit. "You had me worried."

He couldn't describe the terror he had felt when he'd watch the car drive off the dock or when he'd watched Halstead bring her lifeless form back to the docks. There was very little in this world that he valued as much as Erin

After a few moments of watching her he realised she wasn't going to wake up just because he'd arrived. He tucked her hand back beneath the blanket and sat back in his chair. He'd wait, he wasn't going anywhere until she did wake.

He wasn't quite sure how long he had been sat there staring at her when she stirred. He sat forward reaching over for the call button to summon a nurse. Her eyes took the room in with confusion and he took her hand as she pushed down the blanket, getting her attention.

"Hey kid," he said with relief, he was never going to forget those terrifying minutes doing CPR but seeing her wake up made everything better.

"Where am I?" she asked softly as she met his gaze with a frown, her memories were scarily blank.

"The hospital," he replied. "You're going to be fine, do you remember what happened?"

"We were... There was a takedown, we were in a warehouse," she said, obviously thinking hard, her hand tightening in his.

"Yeah," he said gently, wondering if she would remember the water.

"What happened to me?" she looked down at herself.

"You got a knock on the head," he replied after thinking about it for a moment. With her free hand she touched the small bandage on the side of her head somewhat covered by her hair.

"Hank," she begged and he knew she couldn't remember it all. She pulled her hand from his and felt her ribs gasping as she identified the source of the pain she felt. "What happened?"

"Erin," his explanation was interrupted as a nurse entered the room.

"Is everything..." the nurse trailed off as both the rooms occupants looked at her. "Ah, Miss Lindsey you are awake, I'll fetch your doctor."

With that she left as abruptly as she had arrived.

"Hank," Erin said and she grabbed his hand and he focused his attention back on her. "Tell me please."

He sighed running his free hand over his face, he didn't really want her to remember it, he didn't imagine drowning was a pleasant experience. "We breached the warehouse and you went after one of the perps when he ran off, do you remember that?"

"I think so, vaguely," she frowned as she thought.

"Well apparently you ran into another one and were hit over the head," she made no immediate comment so he continued. "After which they put you in their car and tried to make and run for it."

"There was a car crash?" she asked and he knew she was guessing.

"In a manner of speaking, they drove the car into the lake."

"The lake?"

"Yeah." All the emotions of what happened came back as he thought about what came next but with her looking at him like that he was going to have to say it. "You drowned, Halstead got you out and me and Al did CPR until we got you back." He didn't see her reaction to that as he looked down and ran a hand over his face again, if he was going to cry about how close he came to loosing her it would be in private, later.

"Hank, hey," she said softly tugging on the hand that held hers. "Look at me I'm fine, aren't I?"

He looked up at her with a slight smile, there was the Lindsay he knew, so tough. "Yeah, kid, you are."

"Miss Lindsay," the door opened and the doctor from earlier walked in. "I'm Doctor Lewis."

Hank raised an eyebrow at that, he hadn't taken notice of his name earlier nor given him a chance to introduce himself.

"Hi," was all Erin said. She was still feeling somewhat out of it.

"How are you feeling?"

"Erm," Erin looked at him then as though working out how to reply. "Sore I guess."

"No pain?" the doctor asked making a note on the chart.

"No, not really."

"On a scale of one to ten with ten being the worst how would you describe your pain?" Hank was glad the doctor wasn't taken in by Erin's dismissal.

"Two? Three? Mostly I just ache," she offered after a moment.

"That's okay, that's good for now," the doctor looked to him. "And how does she seem to you?"

Hank got that he was asking if she was all there mentally. "We've been talking and she seems well," he offered.

"What?" Erin asked frowning at them both.

"Has Detective Voight told you what happened?"

"Yes," Erin replied and Voight gave the doctor a nod to indicate he had in fact told her about drowning.

"Well you have a concussion and we were worried about the amount of time you went without oxygen..."

"How long?" Erin asked Hank that rather than the doctor and he sighed before answering.

"Ten minutes or so," he replied hand tightening on hers as she looked away in shock, staring into space.

"Well," the doctor continued awkwardly. "Your CT scans are all clear and you are obviously coherent so I'd say there is nothing to worry about."

"She doesn't remember everything that happened," Hank asked as Erin gave no indication she was listening.

"That not uncommon with a hit on the head and the trauma she had experienced, it might come back, it might not," Doctor Lewis explained. "In a week or so your head should be feeling better, though be aware dizziness and headaches from a concussion can linger for a few months or more. But give a few weeks for your ribs to heal and you'll be back to normal Miss Lindsay."

She gave a distracted nod in reply.

"I'll be back to check on you later this afternoon, any questions before I go?"

"When can I get out of here?"

"We'd like to keep you for at least twenty four hours for observation, make sure there is no fluid on your lungs and keep an eye on your temperature for any indications of infection, but I see no reason you can't leave tomorrow afternoon," was the answer before he told them to call a nurse if they had any problems and left the room.

They sat in silence for a moment.

"Hey," he said, shifting slightly but not letting go of the hand he held, she was warm and alive. "You okay?"

She looked at him giving the slightest of shrugs. "Yeah."

"Okay," he said softly finally letting her go and sitting back in his chair.

"I don't want to stay here overnight," she said softly.

"You heard what the doctor said. It's for your own good, this morning was bad Erin," he didn't really want to remind either of them of it but it needed saying.

"Not today," she said stubbornly.

His heart sunk as he realise what she meant, today was her birthday, he had completely forgotten that since this morning. Since he and Camille had taken Erin in they had never made a big deal of birthdays, no large parties or anything, and Erin had never really been interested in her birthday but the one thing they had always done was get together for a meal. Where ever they had been in their lives they had got together for birthdays. He had idly thought first thing this morning that with the madness of the case this might have been the first year they didn't have time for it.

"We'll discuss it later," he offered. It wasn't a yes or no, but Erin knew he was a man of his word and wasn't just fobbing her off so she let it drop.

"Where is everyone?" she asked him, she wanted to see Jay.

"Waiting outside," he replied. "I know they would very much like to see you if you feel up for it."

"Of course." As she looked to the door she caught sight of the time on the wall clock, it was well past one.

"I'll fetch them," he stood.

"Before you do can I have a phone to call Teddy?"

He looked at her surprised.

"We were supposed to go for lunch, I told him I might have to bail because of the case but he's probably pissed that I didn't call him," she explained.

"Alright, I'll give him a call," he offered before turning back to the door.

"No, if you call him he'll think something is up," she said quickly and he looked back to her, incredulous.

"Something is up," he pointed out, indicating her on the bed.

"I know," she replied, looking down and fiddling with her blanket. "I just don't want to bother him with it."

Hank sighed stepping back over to the bed. "Erin, I know you and Teddy have been talking often over the last few months, don't you think that perhaps he would like to be bothered about something like this?"

She looked back up at him. "I guess."

"So I'll call him then," he turned to leave the room again.

"Hank?" he turned at that tone. "Don't let my mum come here. Please?"

"Alright," he reassured her, he'd forgotten Teddy was living with her. He knew how she felt about that woman and he also knew having her here would not be the best thing for Erin's health, he was perfectly happy to ban her. "I won't."

He stepped outside the door and paused, leaning up against the wall. He was finally feeling like himself again. The absolute terror of the last few hours fading.

He took out his phone and rang Teddy, the number having been put in his phone a few months ago by Erin just in case he ever needed it. To his surprise Teddy put two and two together immediately and worked out if Voight was calling him something was wrong with his sister. He resolved to come to the hospital though Hank said it was not necessary and he at least agreed to finish whatever he was up to and be down in the few hours or so. Before he hung up Hank told him not to tell their mother and there was a silence from the other end as Teddy obviously worked through whether that was a good idea. To his relief he agreed and Hank was glad he wouldn't have to sort out another problem.

That done he went out into the waiting room where his team were waiting. For a moment they didn't notice him, engrossed in tablets and phones looking over the information about the case.

"Hey," Al noticed him and stood, the rest of the team standing also.

"She's awake," he told them.

"How is she?" Antonio asked.

"Why don't you find out for yourselves?" he replied, unable to help a smile from appearing. They smiled widely back at him as he stepped back and indicated from them to go ahead.

He followed them into the room stepping around Atwater who lingered by the door. He wasn't surprised to see Halstead stood closest to the bed, Erin's hand in his, a smile on both their faces. He narrowed his eyes but they weren't technically behaving any differently than two partners who cared for each other, he dismissed it; he was often too suspicious. Besides their hands quickly dropped and Erin's eyes soon moved on to the others.

"You had us worried," Alvin told her affectionately.

Erin didn't reply, her mouth twitching briefly into a small smile as her gaze dropped to her hands on the blankets.

"How you feeling?" Antonio asked her.

"Okay," she replied, she tried to offer a better smile. "Tired."

"You remember what happened?" Jay asked her.

"No, not really," she looked over to Hank as he came over to the side of her bed again, he remained standing this time.

"That's probably a good thing," Ruzek said seriously.

They all looked at him.

"What? I wouldn't want to remember it," he defended.

"It's not particularly useful though," Erin relaxed back on the bed, she was so tired.

"You remember what happened before? In the warehouse?" Jay asked her softly.

Erin shrugged, staring into the distance as she ran it through her mind.

"You find anything?" Voight asked his team, taking the attention off Lindsay, they'd certainly had enough time to.

"We've got a name on the guy from the car, Arnold Schweps" Antonio reported, looking at his note pad. "He's got a rap sheet as long as my arm but isn't listed as affiliated with any gang."

"Yeah, we also can't work out what tie this guy has with the gang we were after in the warehouse," Ruzek added.

"Where is he now?" Voight asked them.

"He insisted on being checked by a doctor," Alvin replied. "Burgess and Roman have now taken him down to the station."

Hank all but snorted at that, the guy had driven a cop into the lake and he wanted to be checked by a doctor? He was looking forward to questioning him, he had a lot of anger to take out on someone. A slight raising of his eyebrow and Alvin's responding expression told him his old friend was thinking the same as he was. His gaze was caught by Jay who was all but ignoring the rest of them and was instead watching Erin. Hank followed Jay's gaze, Erin wasn't paying attention to them either. He turned his attention to his adoptive daughter, worried about what might be going through her head, perhaps having them in here talking about this was too much too soon.

"Erin?" he asked, she was just staring into space.

"I screwed up," she said looking him in the eye. It was coming back to her, bits at a time.

"No," he said with a shake of his head. He sat down, leaned forward and took her hand to demonstrate his seriousness. "No, you didn't. This is on me, I made the call to go in that warehouse. I decided it was worth the risk."

"None of us thought it likely there would be someone else in that warehouse," Alvin chipped in.

Erin frowned slightly as she looked over at him. "There were two of them," she said.

"We know," Hank reassured her. "One of them got out of the car and the other died in the crash."

"No," she winced as she made the mistake of shaking her head.

"Easy," he cautioned.

"I got the guy I was after and someone hit me from behind," she explained. His hand tightened slightly in anger and Erin looked at him, her thumb rubbing the back of his hand reassuringly. "And then another guy came up, there were three of them all together."

"Wait, then what happened to the other guy?" Jay asked her.

"The two in the car they worked for him, he told them to take me and distract the cops enough for him to escape," she looked at their blank faces. "From the sound of it, his plan succeeded."

"Yeah," Ruzek acknowledged wily. "That'd do it."

"You get a name of this other guy?" Antonio asked her. She didn't answer, just looked at Antonio as though dazed.

"Erin?" Hank queried, he could see they were wearing her out. Her gaze tracked over to him.

"Yeah, something like Saber," she replied after a moments thought.

Hank had never heard of him. Given Antonio's expression he hadn't either.

"Anyone?" he stood, looking around at the other members of his team. They all shook their heads. "Atwater," he nodded towards the door.

"I'm on it," his detective replied as he went back into the waiting room where they had left their things, the tablets among them.

"He was at the warehouse," Antonio said. "Probably part of a gang dealing in drugs."

"Yeah, but he runs a tight ship if he can get his guys to buzz the police like he did," Halstead pointed out.

"They must have known they weren't going to get away with a cop in the back seat," Ruzek said looking to them for agreement.

"Is there anything..." he trailed off as he looked to Erin only to find her eyes closed, he wasn't sure she had fallen asleep but she was obviously exhausted so he wasn't going to push it. He looked back to the others who had fallen silent too and tilted his head towards the door. They duly filed out of the room.

"I got him," Atwater stood as they exited indicating something he had found on the tablet. They stood in a loose circle waiting to hear. "One 'Saber' leads the Orion's Sons who operate on the south side."

"Yeah yeah, I've heard of them, they splintered from the East Guns about a year ago," Antonio nodded.

"Yeah, except since then they've pretty much wiped out the East Guns and thought to be involved in a gang war with the Latin Kings and Gaylords at the moment," Atwater continued, reading off the information.

"So they are making themselves known," Hank summed up, wanting to hurry this along. None the less he was aware the severity of what Atwater was saying, this wasn't a stable and situated gang it was a particularly violent and expanding one with very little to loose. "What about Saber?"

"That's where it gets interesting. His real name is unknown, he has never been caught on any charge nor been identified. The gang unit has no idea of what face goes with the name," he continued.

"Except now Erin does," Halstead said seriously and Hank could hear the worry in his voice. He shared it, knowing what this gang leader looked like made Erin a target. He met Halstead's worried gaze and nodded thoughtfully, a plan of action was coming together. It was much easier to plan when he was no longer terrified for Erin.

"Antonio, you and Atwater find out everything you can on the Orion's Sons and this Saber guy. Halstead, you and Ruzek stay here and protect Lindsey, do whatever research you like, get onto your CIs find out why the hell Saber was in that warehouse but whatever you do you don't let anyone near her and don't leave her alone whatever she says to you, understand?" he gave them both a look to indicate how serious he was but he knew it to be unnecessary, they would do everything to protect her.

"You got it boss," Ruzek replied.

"Yeah, of course... what are you going to do?" Halstead asked him.

"Al and I have a suspect to interview," he said, he almost smiled, he was looking forward to this.

* * *

This was an interesting chapter - to do it from Voight's POV but hopefully it works. I'll update again before the next episode, so glad we've a few weeks of new eps, they look good!


	4. Chapter 4

So this is a rather long chapter, I got somewhat carried away, but hopefully you'll enjoy it. Just don't get used to it... ;-)

* * *

Erin opened her eyes with the slightest of groans. Her head was painful. Breathing was painful, everything ached. The room was too bright and she squinted. The hospital, it all came rushing back to her.

"Hey," a voice said and she turned her slowly finding Jay sat beside her bed. "How you feeling?"

"Oh great," she said lightly, wincing as she heard how croaky she sounded.

"Yeah?" Jay smiled at her, hearing the sarcasm. "Cos I was thinking we could try out that new karaoke bar tonight, after all I think it's my turn to choose the place."

"I'm not doing karaoke Jay," she replied automatically. She was distracted as she found the bed control and raised the back slightly, she felt like someone had lowered it since she'd fallen asleep.

"That's alright we can take a rain check," he said with a nod.

She gave him an unimpressed look before taking in the rest of the room. "Just us?" she asked.

"Nah, Ruzek is around somewhere, and Nadia arrived a short while ago, she's doing a coffee run, should be back in a minute," he said looking over to the partly open door, there was a window into the corridor next to it and he couldn't see anyone he recognised out there. He slid forward on his seat. "God, you scared me," he said taking her hand in his.

"Yeah?" she said softly, giving a tug on his hand as an invitation to kiss her. He duly did so, though it didn't last long as drawing breath wasn't that easy for Erin, she pulled away resting her forehead against Jay's.

"How are you really?" he asked softly.

"Not bad considering I drowned a few hours ago," she replied and instantly regretted it. It was too raw to be joking about already and Jay obviously felt the same. He pulled away looking down at their joined hands, she squeezed his hand to get his attention back. "I'm sorry," she whispered.

"No, don't be," he shook his head, looking back at her. He raised his other hand to cup her face, rubbing his thumb across her cheek and enjoying how she leaned into it. "It's not your fault."

"Hmm," this time she was the one to look down at their hands.

"Erin..."

"I'll be fine Jay," she replied, looking at him with a small smile.

"Yeah," he said after a few moments, it sounded more like it was him he was trying to convince.

"So what's everyone else up to?" she tried to change the subject. Jay glanced towards the door, sitting back in his chair slightly, he dropped his hand from her face but still held hers.

"Well, Voight and Olinsky went to interrogate the suspect we pulled from the water so he's probably dead by now..." he told her.

"Jay!"

"What? I wouldn't mind if they did this time," he defended and she decided not to try and figure out if he was serious.

"What about Antonio?" she changed the subject.

"Yeah, he and Atwater are looking up info on this guy you named," Jay answered looking down at the tablet in his lap and she was confused at his tone. He let go of her hand to bring something up on the tablet and she missed the warmth.

"Wow, you're looking serious, what's up?" she queried.

He sighed. "The guy you saw, Saber, you think you could give an accurate description of him?"

"Yeah, probably, why?" she replied with confusion.

"Because you're probably the only one that can," he said giving her a look she didn't understand.

"What do you mean?" she frowned at him.

"The gang unit, narcotics... nobody has identified this guy..." Jay looked like he had more to say but she interrupted.

"How is that possible?"

Jay shrugged looking down at his tablet. "Until a year ago he was unknown, some bottom rung guy in the East Guns gang. As far as the intel goes he took the initiative, splintered from the East Guns and since then has gone up and up. This guy is smart Erin."

She frowned at him as he looked at her with a serious face. She got what he was saying but didn't see how it could be true. She was really the only person who could identify this guy?

"Knock knock," Nadia interrupted, appearing at the open door. She smiled widely as she saw Erin awake and Erin smiled back glad to see her. "Hey."

"Hey," Erin replied softly.

"Look who I found," Nadia stepped in and behind her came Teddy.

"Teddy," Erin greeted happily.

"Hey Sis," Teddy stepped over to her bedside, a slight hesitancy in his movements.

"Hey, come here," she beckoned him over and he came to the other side of the bed to Jay.

As Teddy looked slightly nervous she threw a look to Jay, glad when he got the message.

"We'll give you guys a minute," Jay said, standing with his tablet and encouraging Nadia out of the room before him.

She gave him a grateful smile as he closed the door behind himself, before watching Teddy as he sat carefully and took in her appearance. He said nothing which she found funny as he had always been so chatty and outgoing and, in the last few months of getting to know him again, she had learnt that hadn't changed.

"Sorry about lunch," she broke the silence. "Have to take a rain check."

"Erin, don't worry about it," Teddy dismissed.

"I was looking forward to it," she disagreed. "Our first birthday together since... god knows how long."

"It's less than two months to mine," Teddy replies and she see just the slightest of smiles but it is fleeting and she worries that she has scared him. She regrets that, she wanted for him only to feel safe and secure as he rebuilt a life here.

"Teddy..." she says, unsure how to proceed.

"Voight said you were in an accident, what happened?" he asked her.

For a moment she was quiet, trying to work out what exactly to tell him. Eventually she decided to just tell him what had happened, as briefly as possible skipping over how long she had been drowned for as it was difficult for her to accept herself. After she had finished explaining he was the quiet one again.

"I'm fine Teddy," she offered.

He laughed darkly, sitting back in his chair. "You know ever since I got back from New York I thought it was over, you're a cop, mum's clean and has got married and I'm back at school... I thought things were safe, you know? That I'd left all that danger and worry behind me. Guess not, um?" he looked at her then with raw emotion. "In some ways this is worse."

"Teddy, it was just a fluke, an accident," she tried to console him.

Teddy was unimpressed, standing and pacing. "You drowned Erin! You died today!" he all but shouted before turning bitter "You know what? A year ago I wouldn't have known, and if someone had found me to tell me? I don't even know if I would have cared!"

"Would that have been better?" She couldn't keep the hurt out of her voice there, despite her attempt not to let his words bother her. She was convinced she had failed him in the years they had been parted, she should have been there for him. But at the end of it, when she had finally found out where he was and what had happened she had been there, done everything in her power to find him and help. She didn't like to think that he could have been in such a dark place where he wouldn't have cared if she were dead, it hurt.

Teddy sighed, his anger abating at her tone. "No," he answered coming over and sitting down beside her again. "I don't know that it's true. If someone had told me a year ago you were dead it would probably have been the one of the only things that would have upset me."

She smiled slightly accepting the apology. "Thanks, I think," she took his hand and gave it a squeeze. "I really am going to be fine you know, we can go for dinner later this, well, next week."

He finally smiled, it wasn't big but it was genuine. "I'd like that. How long do you have to be in here?"

"I'm hoping I can escape this evening," she replied.

"Escape?"

"The doctors want me to stay until the morning or something," she dismissed it with wave of her hand.

"Once a rebel always a rebel huh?" the smile was getting bigger and she smiled wryly back.

"Ha ha," she said drolly. "I just don't want to be in here tonight, or today for that matter. I'm pretty sure I can get Hank to take me home."

"You have him wrapped around your little finger."

She looked doubtful. "I don't know about that but if I threaten to leave he'll help rather than have me do so alone," she explained.

"Right," Teddy sounded unconvinced. "And if he tells you to stay?"

"I'm not staying," she told him in a matter of fact tone.

"Well if he doesn't help you I'm sure one of the other guys in your unit will help," he said slowly and confidently. She narrowed her eyes at his tone. "Perhaps Jay?"

"Teddy, don't," she chided, glancing at the door to check it was still closed. She and Halstead were a secret she wasn't telling anyone, Teddy included.

He chuckled. "The way you talk about him Erin. I'm sure he would happily aid your escape."

She didn't dignify that with an answer. He was right, she had no doubt Jay would help her if she asked, at least once she had demonstrated her determination to leave. But if he took her home she was pretty sure Hank would guess there was something up, no, Hank would help her she was sure of that.

They talked for only a few more minutes before Teddy had to leave, he had classes to get to. Once he left the room Erin dozed for what was probably only a few minutes before Nadia entered her room. She jolted awake as she became aware of Nadia sitting beside her.

"Hey," Nadia said softly.

"Hey, what's up?" she replied, shifting slightly on the bed. Definitely not painless.

Nadia just looked at her. Erin raised her eyebrows in askance.

"Nothing," Nadia finally answered, swallowing whatever she had wanted to say. "I'm just so glad you're okay."

Erin smiled. "Thanks."

Before she could ask her young friend to say what was on her mind Jay came back into the room. He was talking on his phone.

"Right... Yeah, we've got it," he was saying before he hung up.

"Who was that?" Erin asked him.

"Olinsky," he answered as he came and sat on the opposite side of her bed to Nadia, he was distracted by the phone in his hands. "He and Voight are not having much luck with the guy we caught, they are going to let him stew in the cells overnight."

"I'm not surprised, those guys were loyal to Saber," she frowned as she thought about it. "Which one did you catch?"

Jay quickly found the picture of the guy on his phone and showed her. She recognised him as the smaller of the two men, the one she remembered as being one scared of Saber but also the one who had sounded interested when she suggested a deal the police could offer him.

"Of the two of them he is the one more likely to talk," she informed him.

"Especially as the other one is dead," Nadia commented and the two of them gave her a look of amused surprise. Her eyes widened. "Sorry."

"Well, he told them very little," Jay said, pretending that Nadia hadn't just spoken.

They all looked to the door as it opened and Ruzek entered.

"Hey, sleeping beauty is awake!" Ruzek said happily as he saw her.

She cocked an eyebrow.

"Did you get them?" Jay asked him pointedly, looking to the tablet in his hands.

"Yeah, just downloaded them," Adam replied as he brought up something on the tablet and handed it to Jay.

"What?" Erin asked them.

"These are the pictures of a list of men the gang unit think might be Saber," Jay told her, turning the tablet so she could see it.

Erin reached out and swiped through the pictures. It wasn't long before she found a familiar face and she froze on it recognising the man who had had been standing over her in the warehouse. What had been fuzzy painful memories she suddenly remembered with startling clarity, he had commented on how pretty she was before kicking her and telling his guys to take her.

"Erin?" Jay asked worriedly as she didn't move.

"That's him," she said eyes not moving from the image. She supposed he was hansom, the man she was looking at; dark hair, chiselled face, hispanic and probably not yet forty. He looked like a well educated man that could be working some high end job, like a banker or lawyer. The photo just looked to be him walking down a street, close up on his face, likely taken by the gang unit to try and put names to faces of the gang they were following, but from the photo you would never guess he was a gang leader.

Jay turned the tablet back around so he and Ruzek could see it. Ruzek took it from him bringing up the information they had on the man.

"Emilio Fernadez, aged 37, hails from Los Angeles," Ruzek read off. "I'll tell the others and see what more information the gang unit has on this guy."

"Sounds good," Jay replied, more distracted by Erin's reaction to the photo than what Ruzek had to say.

Adam paused guessing Erin would prefer some alone time, or perhaps time with her partner, he hadn't quite figured out how close the two of them were. Whenever they went out drinking the two of them, both separately and together, denied anything was going on but he knew full well if anything were going on they would still deny it. Either way it was probably better he didn't know.

"Yeah, after I've done that I'm gonna go get some food, see if the coffee shop in the lobby still has any chocolate cake left. If not the cafeteria starts serving dinner in, like, a half an hour," he rambled, lightly hoping to get a reaction out of Lindsay. "You want anything?" he asked her.

She finally looked over to him, forcing a small smile on her face at his words. "No I'm good thank you," she told him.

"Alright," Ruzek nodded. "I'll be back in a bit."

He left the room and Nadia stood too.

"I better be going too, I've got to stop by the precinct before the end of shift and finish up before my classes tonight," she explained giving Erin a smile. "I'll text you tomorrow?"

Erin smiled a slightly more genuine smile that time. She sometimes envied that Nadia worked simple office hours and was free to clock off at five or six when the rest of them worked varying shifts. But then Nadia had it all to look forward to when she finished those classes, got into the academy and became a police officer too.

"Yeah," she agreed. "I'll see you later, thanks for coming."

"Of course," Nadia picked up her bag from by the door. "Later Jay."

Jay gave a nod of the head in reply and then they were alone in the room together. Jay was looking at her with worried eyes and she met his gaze before looking down with a slight sigh. Seeing Saber's face had brought back those moments in the warehouse and looking back on them she would rather have forgotten them. Lying helpless on the ground while that man had decided her fate had been terrifying.

Jay's hand came into her line of vision curling around hers and she held onto it like a lifeline before looking back into his wonderful blue eyes.

"You remembering that guy? Saber?" he asked softly.

She cleared her throat. "Yeah."

"He didn't win," he replied emphatically. "You're going to be fine and we'll get him for what he did."

"I know," she agreed but it didn't take away what she remembered.

"Doesn't take away the memory huh?" Jay appeared to read her mind.

She shook her head.

"I got you flowers," Jay announced, changing the subject in an attempt to cheer her up. He looked to the table behind him where Erin now realised there were a few bunches of flowers. "They are just from the shop in the lobby and I didn't put a card on because, well, you know."

He smiled at her and she couldn't help but return it.

"I think the others are from various police in our district, maybe your old one, I don't know, you seem to know a lot of police," he rambled unable to stop as he could see it was cheering her up.

"Thank you," she told him earnestly. She meant for all of it, for rescuing her, for being here, for getting her the flowers. She didn't know how to say it, she wasn't ready to say it yet but she hoped he understood.

"Yeah," he replied, giving her that smile, the one that made her feel like she was the most important person in the world.

She suddenly felt like he was too far away, she tugged on his hand. "Come here," she entreated before letting go so she could shuffle over on the bed, holding her breath as her ribs protested.

"Erin what are you doing?" Jay asked her, though he knew full well what she intended and he looked over to the door.

"Please?" she requested. "I'm cold," she tried to give him a reason besides just wanting to be held by him.

"Ruzek..."

"Said he would be gone for a while," she interrupted. "We have time."

"What if someone else comes?" he asked. Mostly he was worried about Voight, knowing his luck as soon as he climbed in the bed with Erin his boss would turn up. It would be alright for Erin she would probably have fallen asleep. Still, she was his partner he was sure she'd wake up to make sure he didn't get shot by her father he thought sarcastically.

"Jay please," Erin gave up and just resorted to begging.

Jay wasn't going to say no to that tone, or those eyes. He stood, shrugging off his jacket he slipped his phone into his back pocket so it would be within reach before sitting on the bed. There was easily enough room as Erin curled into his side and he wrapped his arms around her. He had to admit he'd been longing to hold her like this since the accident and she was right they were likely to have the room to themselves for a while so he'd let himself enjoy it.

"Better?" he asked.

"Perfect," she replied shifting her head on his shoulder to look up at him. For a minute or two they kissed before remembering where they were, perhaps no one was going to walk in but there was a window in the door and one in the wall next to it, they had a good chance of being seen.

Erin rested he head back on his shoulder, she had been cold but he was so wonderfully warm and within a few minutes she had drifted off to sleep.

Over an hour had passed by the time she woke up and Jay was back sat in the chair by her bed, she'd obviously been deeply asleep not to notice him leave. Ruzek was in the room too, sat on the small sofa over by the wall, so it was probably good Jay wasn't in her bed. She idly wondered if he'd left before Ruzek had arrived but no one gave her any awkward looks when she woke so she assumed he had. They were well into evening by now and had heard nothing from Voight, specifically Erin wanted to know if he would take her home, so she requisitioned Jay's phone to send Hank a message. He replied he would be at the hospital within the hour. Jay and Adam duly tried to keep her entertained for the next hour. They talked mostly though Adam did produce a gossip mag from the waiting room in case she wanted to read it, her unimpressed response to that was as he imagined so he resorted to reading out amusing parts.

"I've just got to make a call," Ruzek announced sometime later, moments after receiving a message on his phone. He stood to leave the room.

"Burgess?" Jay asked him.

"Er, no, why would you say that?" was the surprised reply.

"You've been messaging her for the last half an hour," Erin pointed out.

"How'd you know that?" he looked at them with confusion, he'd not revealed who he was messaging.

"You get this smile," Jay explained as they both smiled smugly at him.

Ruzek obviously had no reply for that and, at a loss for words, he left the room. Not moment after he left some she'd been waiting for arrived.

"Oh, thank god," she said as Hank entered the room. "Are you here to take me home?"

He just smiled. "I see you're feeling better," he commented as he came over.

"I am," she told him emphatically. "You want to find the doctor?"

She didn't miss the look he shared with Jay. "Erin, I don't know that getting out of here so soon is a good idea," he told her.

"I'm just sitting here!" she replied, getting irritated. "I can do that at my apartment!"

"I don't think you can be left home alone."

"Then I'll stay in my old room at your house," she countered.

Still not on board with this plan all Hank said was a disapproving "Erin."

"Fine, I'll stay at Jay's, I'm sure he can find room," she retorted, turning to the man in question.

Jay froze with a deer in headlights look. Erin was more than welcome to stay with him but given they weren't telling Voight about their relationship he was pretty sure the older man wouldn't approve. Now here he sat with the two of them looking at him and waiting for him to weigh in on their argument. His boss and his bosses' daughter, who happened to be the woman he was falling in love with. He paused. Nope. No way that could end well.

"You know what?" he started nervously, standing up and dropping his phone into his coat pocket. "I'll go and find the doctor."

He indicated the door as he headed for it, averting his eyes from their annoyed gazes. Erin rolled her eyes as he took the cowardly option, she wasn't surprised but his expression had been amusing. She looked back to Voight.

"Doesn't Halstead have a one bedroom apartment?" he asked her curiously, where exactly was she suggesting she stay?

"Yeah," she replied, nonchalant. He was her partner it was perfectly acceptable for her to know these things. "I think he has one of those air bed thingies," she waved a hand before redirecting. "You have spare rooms."

Hank gave a slow nod. "If, and I stress, if you were to leave you'd stay with me," he told her.

She smiled, she could sense she was winning.

The doctor finally arrived into the room. Erin wasn't surprised that Jay remained scarce.

"I'm told you wanted to see me," Doctor Lewis greeted as he entered.

Erin glanced at Hank who said nothing. "Yes, I was hoping maybe I could leave here tonight," she said.

The doctor was obviously surprised to hear that and he too looked to Hank before returning his gaze to her. "I can't recommend that," he said. "I would much rather you stayed over night for observation."

"But I feel much better," she argued, trying hard not to sound whiny.

"I don't doubt it but there are several complications that may manifest in the hours after near drowning and you have a concussion..."

He may have gone on but she interrupted. "I will stay with Hank, if there are any problems we can come straight back to the hospital."

"Miss Lindsay," Doctor Lewis. "If you want to leave I can't stop you but I'd really rather you didn't."

She looked to Hank.

He shrugged. "See?"

"Come on, it's my birthday, I really don't want to be here!" she said unhappily.

If the doctor was moved by her plea he wasn't going to let it override his training nor his fear of litigation. Hank on the other hand...

"Is there any way she can leave here tonight?" he asked the doctor after a moments thought.

The man sighed. "I can have the nurse bring you an 'against medical advice' form," he told them. "If you sign the AMA form you're free to go."

Erin couldn't help smiling at him. "Thank you."

"I have a few conditions though," he said.

"Name them," Erin replied, still delighted she could leave.

"Well, Sergeant Voight is going to have to keep a close eye on you," he started.

"Do I get to wake her in the night?" Hank said looking at her pointedly, he sounded all too pleased about it. "Perhaps poking her with a stick?"

She narrowed her eyes at him, resisting the urge to stick her tongue out.

Doctor Lewis allowed a rare smile through. "No, that's not necessary, sleep is good for her. But things to watch out for include wheezing or shortage of breath which would indicate fluid on the lungs. If you see those symptoms you're to bring her straight back to the hospital. I would advise checking on her during the night."

"Will do," Hank agreed.

"You are perhaps familiar with the symptoms of a concussion, keep an eye out for any confusion or difficulty staying awake," he continued. "At least more so than usual as I recommend you get as much sleep as possible for the next few days. Try to keep warm too."

"Okay," Erin offered her agreement.

"One more thing," Doctor Lewis said pointedly. "I want you to come in for a check up tomorrow."

"So soon?" Erin was surprised, she'd thought she'd be free of this place for a few days.

"It'll be a quick check up, just to check your lungs are clear and such," he gave her a look. "You know, all the things we would be doing if you remained here."

"Alright, fine," she agreed shortly. She wasn't going to argue when she was so close to succeeding.

"Very well then, I'll have the nurse bring in your papers and I'll write you some prescriptions you can get before you leave today. Hopefully I'll not be in tomorrow as it's Saturday..."

"Do you get that lucky?" Hank interrupted with amusement.

"Sometimes, perks of being a senior doctor," Lewis smiled back. "Anyway it'll likely be one of my junior doctors you'll see but I will probably see you next week when you come in for a check up."

"Thanks," Erin smiled. "For everything."

"You're welcome," he nodded. "Happy birthday detective."

He turned and left the room.

She smiled triumphantly at Hank.

"Happy now?" he asked her gruffly as he sank into the chair by the bed to wait for the papers to arrive.

"Yep," she replied. She kept watching him.

A smile slowly appeared on his face. "Good," he said, it did make him glad to see her happy.

There was a quick tap on the door and then Jay appeared in the doorway. "Well?" he asked.

"She got her way," Hank told him with a wave of his hand.

"Hey," she protested. "Doctor Lewis agreed I could leave."

Jay smiled at her tone. "Okay," he nodded, leaning on the doorway and crossing his arms.

"You and Ruzek can call it a day," Voight said. "Be back at the precinct bright and early in the morning."

"Alright, will you be in?" Jay wondered what babysitting duties Voight had been assigned.

"Probably not early," he replied with a glance at her.

Erin frowned. "You don't have to go in late on my account."

"No? The doctor said to keep an eye on you."

She had no answer for that, she just sat back against her pillows and twisted her hands.

"Okay," Jay interrupted. "I'll go round up Ruzek. Feel better Erin."

She looked up at that, catching the meaningful look in his eyes. She yearned to touch him and say goodbye properly, given how protective Hank was going to be for the next few days she wondered when she would get to be alone with him again. But she could see in his gaze he knew all that and she quickly schooled her features, giving him a quick smile. "Thanks, see you later."

He left and they sat in silence for a few minutes.

"Now I just need some clothes," she said after a while, looking down at the hospital gown she as wearing.

Hank sighed. "I already picked up some things from your place," he said as he stood. "The bag's in the car, I'll go get it."

She tilted her head in surprise. "You knew I'd be coming over to yours!"

He looked at her with amusement. "I had my suspicions," he replied. "But even if you'd stayed here I thought you'd prefer some pyjamas."

It took around an hour before they managed to leave the hospital. Erin signed the forms and Voight left to get her prescriptions filled as a nurse came to unhook her from all the machines. The woman also helped her to get dressed and there was a brief moment as the nurse helped her get vertical and stand for the first time since she'd been brought in when she wondered if leaving was the best idea. She was dizzy, in pain and had pretty much no energy to get herself dressed but thankfully she had the nurse to help her and she seemed understanding of Erin's wishes to leave.

She was sitting on the side of the bed waiting for Hank when he returned pushing a wheelchair. He obviously thought she would be annoyed at having to use it but she actually felt relief that she wouldn't have to try and walk the long distance of the hospital corridors. None the less she pretended to be irritated at the regulation as it would reassure Hank that she was fine.

By the time they made it to the Voight household it was gone eight. Hank indicated for her to go into the living room as he headed up stairs to put her bag in her room and set the heating to warm the room up. She sank down on the sofa already tired although she'd technically only just got up.

"You want something to eat?" Hank asked as he came back into the room a few minutes later.

"No," she replied, she was definitely not hungry.

"Come on you've got to eat something, have you had anything since this morning?" he inquired, not sitting but hovering as he awaited a decision.

"There was jello in the hospital," she offered, it had been all the nurses could convince her to try.

"It's your birthday," he argued. "We always have a meal on birthdays. Choose a take out, I'll order all your favourite foods and all you have to do is eat a few mouthfuls.

She looked at him with suspicion. "You promise that's all?"

"You have my word," he said with a smile.

"Alright," she agreed.

He ordered the food and his plan worked, once the food arrived there was so many different dishes to tempt her that she managed to eat quite a bit more than a few mouthfuls. It wasn't a lot but it was certainly enough to fill her up and keep Hank quite.

"I'm going to have a shower," she announced after they had finished eating.

"You feel up to that?"

She stood slowly. "I smell of lake and hospital," she argued. "Besides the nurse said a warm shower will help with the aches."

Taking a shower took quite some time, despite the pain killers everything hurt. None the less she was quite proud she managed to do it and she did feel better after, she dressed in the soft PJs Hank had brought and her old fluffy dressing gown that still hung on the back of her bedroom door in the house.

She headed back down stairs. She was ready for bed but it would be nice to sit with Hank for a little while, they got to do so so rarely and after the day she'd had it would be comforting. Hank was sat on the sofa flicking through a book, the fire had been lit in the fireplace giving a warm glow to the room. He closed his book as she came to sit beside him, slouching on the sofa and putting her feet up on the coffee table by his.

"Good shower?" he asked convivially.

"Yup," she replied.

He was looking at her and she raised an eyebrow at the scrutiny.

"What?"

He reached over and took something off the small table beside the sofa and offered it to her. "Happy birthday Erin."

"What this?" she asked as he held out a small gift for her.

It wasn't the usual. She always got Hank an obscure scotch whiskey for his birthday from one of the many hundreds of independent distillery's in Scotland. The tradition has started not long after she first moved in when she had bought a relatively cheap scotch whiskey (illegally) for his birthday but over the years they had become more expensive and unheard of as her life became more stable and her income larger. Hank's gifts to her were usually something similar, some spirit or beer from an independent brewery somewhere. The gift he was offering her was a small box.

"Have a look," he said with a smile.

She took it, it wasn't wrapped but had a ribbon so she untied it and took the top off the box. Inside lay a bracelet, silver with diamonds and sapphires ringing it. She looked to him in surprise.

"This is Camille's," she commented, recognising the bracelet that had always adorned Hank's wife at any important event.

"Yes."

"You've never given me any of Camille's jewellery before," she picked up the bracelet, admiring it.

"You've got some of her jewellery," Hank replied obviously not getting what she was saying.

"Yes, pieces she has given me," Erin pointed out. Camille had given her pieces over the years on birthdays or special occasions. Her most treasured piece was a necklace that had once belonged to Hank's grandmother that Camille had given her on her twenty first birthday.

"Hmm, perhaps I should give you more," Hank said looking at the piece of jewellery in his surrogate daughter's hands. It was good for him to see it being appreciated, it had been left in a jewellery box since his wife's death. "She would like for you to have that."

"Yeah?" Erin carefully laid it back in it's box, unable to stop running her fingers over it. "It's beautiful... and expensive," she raised her eyebrows at him.

"That's what Camille said," he smiled, for the first time he was ready to tell the story of the bracelet's origins. "I bought her that for her birthday. It was perhaps six months after we met and we had only been dating for half of that so she didn't want a fuss for her birthday, just a meal out together. Of course I sent her flowers and arranged the most expensive restaurant I could afford at the time."

"What, when you were a few months out of the academy?" Erin grinned, no cop ever had money straight out of the academy.

"Alight so it wasn't that fancy," he admitted with amusement. "Anyway I got a call that evening before we were supposed to go out, it was her father, she'd been in a car crash and was at the hospital."

"Really?" Erin said with interest, she had never heard this story.

"She was fine, badly bruised and had bumped her head but I was out of my mind, I realised then I had fallen for her," he said looking to the fire across the room.

"You were in love," Erin grinned, imagining Hank head over heels for someone.

"So the next day I borrowed some money and bought her one of the most beautiful things in the jewellery store. I gave it to her and told her she was the one for me" he smiled at Erin looking down at the bracelet in her hand. "Thankfully she felt the same."

Erin laughed, before going serious. "I don't know that I knew what love was until I met the two of you, you were made for each other."

"Yeah," Hank said quietly before indicating the bracelet. "Anyway it seemed fitting to give that to you, particularly after today."

Erin looked to the bracelet, the parallels were obvious to her, Camille had been the most important girl in Hank's life, now that title fell to her and he had nearly lost her today on her birthday of all days.

Hank cleared his throat before talking quietly. "I thought loosing Camille was the hardest thing. I told her that near the end, that there couldn't be anything worse than loosing her and she disagreed, she said it was her time, that there were harder things in the world," he paused. "That a parent loosing their kids was harder."

Erin swallowed the lump in her throat, she couldn't remember the last time Hank had spoken so honestly to her. "I'm not going anywhere," she reassured him, leaning against his shoulder.

"You better not," he told her seriously his gravelly voice thick with emotion. He put his arm over her shoulder and pulled her closer. "If you die before me I will personally come find you and kick your ass."

Erin chuckled. "Thanks," she said quietly after a few moments. "For everything."

She meant it, for saving her life, for giving her the bracelet, for sharing his story, for taking her in all those years ago. She felt like she had never given back half of what he had provided for her but what kid ever did?

"You're worth it," he replied equally quiet.

For a while they stayed like that both quietly watching the fire.

"I miss her you know?" Erin said, putting it out into the stillness of the room. They so rarely spoke of her.

"Yeah, me too," Hank replied after a moment. "She'd be proud of you. Hell, she'd even be proud of Justin."

"She was always proud of Justin," Erin argued. It was after his mother died that Justin had gone off the rails.

"I suppose so."

Given she was about ready to fall asleep Erin sat up with the intention of going to bed. "I think I'm going to call it a night," she said, popping the lid back on the box in her hand.

"Alright, you need anything?"

"No," she stood and paused, looking at him. "Some birthday eh?"

"Yeah," he stood too. "Sometime just surviving your birthday is enough."

She smiled. "Who's wisdom is that?"

"Ah, just some old partner's," Hank dismissed, popping his hands into his pockets. "The doctor says I'm to check on you in the night, so don't freak out."

"Hank, you don't have to," she said as she moved towards the stairs.

"You're supposed to be at the hospital," he pointed out sternly. "They would be checking on you there so I'll be doing it here."

"Yes dad," she teased as she headed up the stairs.

Hank smiled, she hadn't used those words, teasing as they maybe, since she'd been living under his roof.

* * *

I'm sure one day the show will explore the story of Hank's wife and it will probably be all dramatic and stuff, but I'd like to imagine she was the love of his life and she unfortunately died of an illness which is what I've written. New episode yey! So excited! I'll update again at the weekend. Hope you all enjoyed this one!


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you for all the amazing reviews- A Linstead chapter as requested! Also, a reminder that this story is set before they broke up and therefore before Mouse arrived on the team, you know, in case he shows up in this chapter... (I can't help it, I love his character)

* * *

Jay was considering whether the ceiling could do with painting. He was sure the paint wasn't cracked when he moved in, perhaps he would mention it to the landlord. Or perhaps he should just shut the blinds then he wouldn't be able to see the ceiling when he couldn't sleep at half five in the morning. Still, wondering about the ceiling was much better than letting all his other worries in. They mostly concerned Erin and there was little he could do about them now, she was fine, she was perfectly safe with Voight. He was sure she'd be safer with him but since that wasn't an option he guessed Voight was the next best option. Probably wasn't what Voight thought, that amused him, they both thought she was safest with themselves. He wondered what Erin thought. He was pretty sure she'd rather be with him, but not certain, she did love Voight. It didn't matter, he told himself, she was fine that was enough.

His phone rang and a chill of terror ran through him, an early morning phone call was always bad news. He reached over to the bedside table and answered the phone before it could ring a second time. It was Antonio.

"What's up?" he asked straight to the point.

"Hey, Olinsky just called me, Arnold Schweps has been stabbed," Antonio informed him.

"What?" Jay said automatically, as in the kidnapper they'd apprehended? That wasn't what he expected to hear but at least everyone he cared about was okay.

"Someone shanked him. We need to get down to the district," Antonio sounded like he was getting dressed. "You want me to swing by and pick you up?"

"No," Jay replied, swinging his legs round and getting out of bed. "No, that's fine, I'm on my way."

"Alright, see you shortly," Antonio hung up.

Jay got dressed and was at the station within half an hour. He soon found Antonio and Al down in the cells. It was rather crowded down here as uniforms seemed to be rearranging the prisoners and the paramedics were in the cell with Schweps.

"Hey," he greeted the other two and as he came to stand by them just inside the cell he realised the paramedics were cleaning up their gear, Schweps lay dead in a large puddle of blood.

"Paramedics called it a couple of minutes ago," Antonio greeted him.

"What happened?" he asked them.

"Marc Griffiths was brought in on assault charges four hours ago. He makes one call, supposedly to a lawyer, and a couple of hours after being in a cell with Schweps stabs him," Al explained.

"He knew what he was doing, Schweps bled out before the paramedics could save him," Antonio commented.

They stepped out of the way to let the paramedics out. Jay crouched by the body, through the blood he could make out the small stab wound in Schweps's neck. He looked up to the others.

"So we've lost our only link to Saber?" he asked them rhetorically. They looked as annoyed as he was. "Any chance this was random?" he stood up again.

"This cell had four men in it, Griffiths only attacked one," Al shrugged. "On the other hand when we interviewed him Schweps never gave any indication he was worried for his safety, at least so long as he didn't talk."

"So maybe someone thought he blabbed," Antonio offered.

"And what? Arranged for Griffiths to be arrested so he could stab Schweps? Or did they just call in a favour and Griffiths was in the right place at the right time?" Jay pondered.

"There is a lot of variables in getting someone in here to do a hit," Antonio pointed out. "Maybe you can get the right district but ensuring you're in the right cell at the right time? No it must just be luck Griffiths was in here."

"Well, he's up in interrogation," Al told them. "Why don't the two of you find out?"

The headed out of the cell, allowing a couple of crime scene technicians to enter to document everything before the waiting morgue officers took the body.

"Voight know about this?" Jay asked Alvin as the climbed the stairs up to Intelligence.

"Yeah, they called him first but Erin's still sleeping..."

"Like normal people get to at this time in the morning," Antonio muttered from behind them.

They glanced back to him with amusement.

"Anyway," Alvin continued. "He doesn't want leave her alone when she's asleep so likely won't be in until later."

Jay nodded, he agreed with that but then he wasn't sure she should be left alone when she woke up either. He tried to remind himself that she was perfectly capable of taking care of herself.

They found Griffiths under guard in their interrogation room and he and Antonio spent the next several hours interrogating him. Griffiths was not very forthcoming, he obviously enjoyed annoying the police and was quite happy to sit there grinning at them as they yelled at him. They did manage to learn that he hadn't called a lawyer but a nameless man he obviously answered to, likely someone in whatever gang he was in. As far as they could tell Griffiths had been a member of the East Guns, the gang Saber had destroyed. They assumed Griffiths was now a member of Saber's gang, the Orion's Sons. If he wasn't then he certainly owed Saber or one of his men a debt. Unfortunately Griffiths was wanted on numerous charges including two murders so he had nothing to loose by killing Schweps and they had little they could barter with, he was going away for a long time.

Voight arrived not long after ten and knocked on the interrogation room door wanting an update. They told him what little they had and decided to give up on Griffiths for now, he wasn't going to talk and, aside from telling them who gave him the order, he probably knew very little anyway.

They all convened in the bullpen to discuss what they knew. Olinsky and Ruzek had been going over the information on Saber or rather Emilio Fernadez. He had no known address nor was there much evidence of the man's existence at all but he was the licensed owner of a bar called Mick's Place and Voight told the two of them to go and steak it out. Jay was sure Voight was hoping they could pick Fernadez up and ask him some questions about yesterday but first they had to find him. Atwater headed out to find out if the lab had identified any trace evidence from the warehouse, Voight had put a rush on the lab work but Jay doubted it had been done yet, sending an officer over would help encourage them to hurry it up. That left the three of them in the office trying to find a connection between Griffiths and Saber or either of the men in the car and Saber. Hunting down leads. Jay found it could be very tedious, particularly when they failed to find any as seemed to be the case that morning.

Thankfully it was not long before he was distracted.

"Halstead."

Jay looked up from what he was doing as Voight came out of his office, he was holding a few items.

"Yeah?"

"I need you to take Erin for her appointment at the hospital," he looked irritated. "Apparently the Commander wants an update right now."

"Yeah, of course," Jay replied, he kept his face straight but he couldn't help be happy about it, he hadn't thought he'd get to see her today.

"She doesn't have her car and I have a feeling she'd like any excuse not to go so don't give her one," he continued.

Jay gave a nod. "When is it?"

"Twelve."

He frowned, a glance at the time on his computer indicated he would be pushing it to pick her up and get to the hospital in time.

"You probably ought to get going," Voight told him and Jay looked at him in surprise. He could swear he heard some amusement in his voice but his face was blank. Jay stood, logging out of his computer with couple of key strokes.

"Give her these," Voight handed him the gun and badge in his hand and Jay recognised them as Erin's. He popped the badge in his pocket and indicated the gun.

"She needs this for the hospital?" he asked with a raise of his eyebrows and a slight grin.

"I hope not but the guns in the house are locked away, I don't know if Erin knows where the key is and it's better if she can defend herself," Voight replied as though it were the most normal thing in the world. "Here is her phone, I had someone fix the water damage."

Jay put the gun in his waist band and took the phone with a bit more hesitation, while the gun and badge had been left in the warehouse, Erin's phone had been in it's usual pocket in her vest and therefore had been drowned along with her. But as he pressed the button on the front it came to life.

"It's the same phone?" he asked surprised.

"Yep, all in working order," Voight said. Taking in Jay's expression he elaborated with a wave of the hand. "I know a guy, turned it around fast, much faster than if she'd got a replacement with the department."

Jay nodded. The department would have been slow. The number would have been the same and the contents similar, downloaded from the system backup of Erin's phone, but the model would likely have been different and it wouldn't have been 'her' phone. Not that that would necessarily have been a bad thing he mused as he ran his finger over a dent in it's side he remembered it getting when she dropped it.

"See if you can't get her to eat some lunch after you are done," Voight said with a jut of the chin.

"Will do," Jay replied as he took his jacket off the back of is chair and put it on. Voight headed back into his office and Jay headed out of the bullpen. "See you later," he said to Antonio.

"Yep, give my best to Erin," Antonio told him as he passed his desk.

"Yep," Jay smiled.

He headed to his car and drove to Voight's house. To his irritation the roads were busy, but then they would be as he was late. He seemed to get stopped at every light and then at one point he was stationary in traffic for no reason he could figure out.

Jay finally pulled the car up to Voight's house and quickly got out, running up to the door. He knocked and within moments he could see Erin coming to the door through the window. She smiled at him as she opened the door and he smiled back, she looked so much better than yesterday, much more colour in her cheeks.

"Hey," she said happily.

He stepped passed her into the house. "Sorry I'm late the traffic was a nightmare, some accident I think," he said in a rush, he looked her up and down, she had no coat or shoes on. "You're not ready to go? We're going to be late."

She looked at him with amusement. Letting the door swing shut she stepped closer. "We're alone and that's all you have to say to me?" she asked as she pressed herself up against him, holding her breath as her ribs protested.

Jay smiled down at her, arms going around her smaller form with trepidation, he hadn't forgotten the ribs or bruises. His arms obviously weren't a problem as she stood on tiptoes and they kissed. He savoured the moment as it was over all too soon. He chuckled as she pulled away.

"What?" she asked curiously, she wondered whether she should be insulted.

"It feels weird doing this in Voight's house," he told her, she grinned at that, biting her bottom lip. He let his arms drop, recalling why he was here. "You ready to go?"

"Yeah, about that," she replied turning to look at the small shoe rack by the door. "I don't know where my shoes are."

Jay raised an eyebrow. "What? Where'd you leave them?"

She gave him a look. "If I knew that we wouldn't be having this conversation," she told him as she walked passed him into the living room. He followed.

"Could they be upstairs?" he asked her as she looked around the room. If they weren't in a rush he would have found the situation highly amusing, surely they were way too old to be mislaying shoes?

"Yes," she replied glancing at him. "Second door is my room."

He was surprised she was sending him up there but he guessed it was a lot easier for him to run up there than her. He duly did so, racing up the stairs but he couldn't help but pause before he pushed open her door. This was Erin's childhood room and he had to admit he was curious as opened the door and went in. The walls were plain off white and the carpet beige but he guessed until Erin had come to live there it was the spare room. There was a double bed, it had a rather simple striped bedspread, pine furniture and a large bean bag in one corner. There were things in the room that belonged to a teenage girl, a few stuffed toys on the shelves, a guitar on a stand and posters on the walls. He smiled at the boy bands and cute dogs staring back at him from them. The room definitely didn't have the sophistication and style of her apartment but it gave him wonderful hints of her as a teenager.

"Jay, I've found them," Erin called from downstairs. He jolted, suddenly remembering why he was up here in the first place. He quickly left the room, going back downstairs to find Erin coming to the front door.

"Where were they?" he asked, taking her coat off the peg as she reached for it and helping her put it on.

"In the kitchen," she replied.

To his relief he was finally able to usher her from the house and into the car and as he set off for the hospital he was very tempted to put on the sirens. He held back, he tried to convince himself that it wouldn't matter if they were a few minutes late. He just rather not be late on an errand Voight had sent him on.

He looked over to Erin in the seat beside him, she looked uncomfortable.

"So, how are you doing?" he asked her, realising he'd not had the chance as he'd rushed her out of the house.

"Fine," she replied automatically.

"Fine, that's it?"

"What?"

He smiled as she sounded genuinely puzzled by his question.

"I was looking for more detail," he explained.

"I don't know," she shrugged. "I slept all night and I'm still exhausted."

"I think that's to be expected," he commented. She seemed to be expecting to bounce straight back but then he supposed she'd not actually seen how bad it had been yesterday.

"Hmm, I went to bed by eleven and didn't wake up until nearly nine, I can't remember the last time I slept so long." It hadn't felt like that long, she'd have happily gone back to sleep if Hank hadn't encouraged her to get up for some breakfast.

"I'm impressed," he really was. When they were together they so rarely got more than six hours of sleep, though they could have more if they didn't stay up so late together.

"Don't be, that was with Hank checking on me, opening and closing the door every couple of hours and I didn't even wake," she sounded irritated. "It's not normal."

"You'll get back to normal," he replied reassuringly. "Don't worry."

She looked over at him thoughtfully. "Hmm."

Despite the delays in getting to Voight's house it didn't take too long to get the hospital and soon they were being directed to an exam room to await a doctor. A young woman eventually arrived, apparently one of doctor Lewis's junior doctors.

"You don't have to go," Erin told him as he made to leave the room and give them some privacy.

"You can stay, there won't be anything revealing," the doctor agreed obviously not aware anything revealing would not be new for the two of them.

Jay paused by the door and leant against it, crossing his arms as he waited. He was glad Erin trusted him to stay. He watched as the doctor asked her a few questions about how she was feeling and then took her blood pressure.

Jay's phone vibrated loudly. "Sorry," he said automatically as he took it out of his pocket, it vibrated again, someone was calling him. "I'll just go take this," he gave Erin an apologetic smile as he left the room, it was a good time to leave as the doctor had her stethoscope out to listen to Erin's chest.

"Hey," he answered after he'd shut the door.

"Hey," came the reply.

"What's up?" he asked as he leant against the wall.

"We gonna catch the game later this afternoon?" his army buddy Mouse asked him.

Jay cursed, he completely forgotten they'd messaged earlier in the week about meeting up today. "Yeah, I can't, I'm working," he replied regretfully.

"Again?" Mouse sounded disappointed. "You worked last Saturday."

Jay thought back, god that felt like ages ago. He and Erin had spent nearly all the day staking out a business they thought had been involved in the case at the time. He used to hate stake outs but hours spent in a car with Erin had been bliss. "We've caught a big case," he explained.

There was an announcement over the hospital PA system.

"Where are you?" Mouse asked obviously able to hear it. "The hospital?"

"Yeah," Jay answered distracted as he moved out of the way of a large bed being pushed past him, the orderly pushing wasn't taking any prisoners.

"Everything alright?" Mouse was worried now and Jay realised what his friend's over active imagination was probably conjuring.

"Everything is fine," he reassured him. "I'm just with a colleague."

"Are they alright?" Mouse was still worried, he was aware how close Jay was with his unit.

"They are now," he replied non-committally.

"Okay, well if you're busy," Mouse could tell Jay was distracted but couldn't help sounding disappointed.

Jay paused, it would be easy to say no and just concentrate on the case but he realised he was being selfish, Mouse was asking for a friend and he wondered if he'd been having a hard time of it. It was rare now and he knew the low points weren't as low as they used to be but there were times Mouse still struggled. He hadn't hung out with Mouse for over a month, besides he wasn't likely to be with Erin tonight and it would be good to get his mind off the last couple of days.

"No, I mean I am but hopefully we won't be working stupidly late perhaps we can get together for a drink when I finish?" he offered.

"That would be great, you sure?"

"Yeah, I'll message you when I finish and if we can't do it today then how about tomorrow?"

"That'd be fine too," Mouse sounded happier and Jay knew he'd made the right call.

"Right, I'll talk to you later."

"Okay," Mouse agreed. "Jay? I hope everything is okay?"

"Yeah," Jay sighed, he wondered if it was. "Yeah, it's fine, just a tough case."

"It'll be okay," Mouse replied. "How many times have you told me that? 'It'll be okay'. You have to believe that and you know what? You were right, it is."

Jay smiled. "You're right, it will be."

"I'll see you later," Mouse signed off and Jay popped the phone back in his pocket.

He considered re-entering the exam room but decided instead to wait. He didn't have to wait long, she came out after only a couple minutes.

"Hey, everything alright?" he inquired as they started walking towards the exit.

"Yeah. Important call?" She asked curiously and Jay realised she was hoping for some news on the case.

"Nah, just a friend," he explained.

"Right, weren't you supposed to be watching the game today?" she smiled at him.

Jay couldn't help but smile, how had she remembered him telling her that when he had forgotten?

"If you remembered that why didn't you remind me?" he asked rhetorically.

She looked at him quizzically. "Was I supposed to know you'd forgotten?"

"I'm kidding," he replied. "If we finish early enough we're going for drinks."

"Oh," a smile appeared on Erin's face. "You'd rather do that than have movie night with me and Hank?" she teased.

"Don't," he warned, that idea was all kinds of wrong. Erin laughed. He thought about it. "Do you seriously have movie nights with him?"

She laughed again and he loved the sound. "No, me and Justin would watch movies when we were kids, Hank would sometimes sit with us."

They headed out to the parking complex, Jay matched his pace to Erin's. Despite her shorter legs she was usually full of energy and easily kept up with him, today's pace was much slower.

"How was the case going?" she asked curiously. "Before you left?"

"Did Voight tell you about Schweps?" he wondered how up to date she was.

"Yeah, he mentioned him before he left," she replied.

"Well a man called Griffiths killed him but we don't know who ordered him to," he explained. "I wouldn't be surprised if we never link that back to Saber."

"You said he was smart," Erin commented. He'd told her that in the hospital but she knew very little about this man they were after.

"Yeah, looks like he is," Jay admitted, most criminals were not smart, it was irritating when they were. "There isn't much paperwork leading to the man but he owns a bar. Voight is hoping to catch him there and then were can bring him in for questioning."

They reached the car.

"So where do you want to go for lunch?" he asked as they got in.

"Lunch?"

"Voight said I should take you to lunch," he explained then winced, he wasn't sure that was how you were supposed to suggest lunch to the girl you were going out with. Erin didn't seem to notice.

"Can we pop by mine?" she asked.

"For lunch?" He frowned in confusion.

"No, I want to get some more things," she explained. "Hank's version of picking up somethings for me is getting some pyjamas, a couple of tops and some jeans."

"Is that all?" he asked, there was something obvious missing from that list.

Erin gave him a look, knowing full well what he was thinking. She hesitated. "And a pair of underwear," she cringed. "There is something so wrong about that."

Jay laughed. He pulled out of the parking complex heading for her apartment.

"I forgot, there are some things for you in the glove box," he told her.

She duly opened it to find her badge, gun and phone.

"I had forgotten about these," she commented as she put the badge in her lap and checked the gun was in working order.

"Voight gave me them to give to you, they were left at the warehouse," he looked over to see her checking the phone.

"Wasn't this in my vest?" she asked.

"Yeah, Voight had someone repair the water damage," he replied. "They turned it around quickly."

"As though nothing happened," she said quietly as she looked through the missed messages.

Jay didn't reply to that and in a little while they pulled up outside Erin's apartment. He stopped the engine and looked at the woman sitting next to him. She was staring at her phone but doing nothing.

"I got you a birthday present," he announced trying to distract her as well as cheer her up.

"What?" she looked over to him with pure surprise.

"A present, for your birthday," he clarified.

"You did?" she asked. As her expression turned into delight he couldn't help being pleased he had been the one to cause it.

"Yep," he confirmed. He got out of the car and went to the trunk, opening it as Erin also got out coming to see what he was doing. He picked up a large gift bag and handed it to her. The item inside was not wrapped and as she looked inside the bag her smile widened.

"Scrabble," she said as she lifted the box out and looked to him with amusement.

He gave her a grin. "I'd love to play scrabble with you sometime but given neither of us has scrabble..."

"uh-huh," she replied still smiling, she slid the box back in the gift bag. She was surprised how happy receiving a gift from Jay made her, it was a thoughtful and fun present. "You know I don't think I've ever played scrabble," she told him, stepping closer.

"No?" he said lightly, brushing her hair back over her shoulders. "I can show you how," he offered teasingly. "I think you'll be very good at it."

He leaned down to kiss her, for a moment they lost themselves in it before they both realised they were in the street outside her apartment. They mutually pulled away and both automatically checked their surroundings before their eye's drifted back to each other, amused at how they'd both had the same reaction.

"Thank you," Erin said indicating the gift. "You didn't have to."

"I wanted to," he replied. Any excuse to make her happy.

"Well, thank you," she reiterated, wanting him to know how grateful she was.

They headed up to Erin's apartment. Once they were through the door Erin headed straight to the bedroom. Jay followed slowly after, but hurried up as he found her trying to reach a bag on a high shelf in the closet. It wouldn't be a challenge for her to get down if she wasn't somewhat beaten up.

"Let me," he said, stepping past her to get it. "This one?" he asked as he picked up the first bag that came to hand.

"Yeah, that's fine," Erin replied as she turned to get some clothes out of her draws. She paused as she saw herself in the full length mirror. Jay dropped the bag on the bed and came up behind her still form, wrapping his arms around her as she looked at herself. "A little battered," she commented, hands resting on his.

She didn't look too bad, she was still rather paler than usual but the only bruise on her face was just at the side, creeping out from under her hair where it likely ringed the wound from the pipe she'd been hit with. That wound itself was not obvious, hidden under her hair as it was. Jay could tell some hair was missing but he doubted anyone not as familiar with her hair as he was would notice, not when it was so neatly brushed and styled.

"Beautiful," he whispered simply in her ear.

A smile appeared on her face as he flattered her and she turned her head to look at him. "Yes, you are," she replied happily, kissing him on the cheek before stepping out of his arms to continue packing her things.

For a few moments he watched her before heading back into the other room. Whilst waiting Jay opened the fridge wondering if there was any food in there to tempt her.

"Is there anything in there that's going to go off?" Erin asked as she came out of her bedroom.

"Probably," he replied as he closed the door somewhat to look at her, she'd got changed. He smiled. "You going to wear that?"

"What?" she frowned as she looked down at the top. It was one of his old army t-shirts, emblazoned with the words 'US army', it wasn't too stupidly big on her as it was one of the first he'd got after enrolling at 18, before he'd stopped growing and had really started working out.

"What would Voight say?" he asked with amusement.

Her face fell, "oh."

"Hey," he said as he abandoned the fridge and stepped closer to her putting his hands on her hips and pulling her close gently. "I like it."

"Hmm?" a slow smile appeared on her lips.

"Yep," he kissed her.

"Hmm," she pulled away reluctantly. "Guess I better pick something else."

She headed back in the bedroom and emerged a few minutes later in a different outfit. This time Jay couldn't tell what t-shirt she was wearing as she had a grey woollen top over it, he guessed it was nice and warm. She also had the bag with her and he realised she was about done here. He approached her and automatically took the bag from her, surprised that she let him.

"Ready for lunch?" he asked.

"I guess," she replied and he knew she was ready to go just not sure of the idea of lunch.

"Come on, you must be hungry," he cajoled. "We can go back to the house or I can take you out. You name the place, I'm buying."

She gave him a small smile. "You'd have to, I haven't any money."

"No?" he asked, confused.

"My purse is in my locker at the station," she reminded him, it was where she usually left it when she was at work.

"Oh," he replied in surprise. He'd forgotten she wouldn't have been to pick it up.

"Perhaps we can go by the station?" she asked him hopefully.

"No," he said slowly, giving her a warning look. "You're supposed to be resting, Voight would kill me."

"Come on," she was unimpressed. "Not even to get my things from my locker?"

He stepped away from her heading towards the door. "It wouldn't just be to get your things though would it? You'd want to know about the case."

"Is that so bad?" she asked as she followed him.

Jay paused at the door, watching as she picked a warm coat off the hook, black with a fur rimmed hood, as well as a beanie and scarf. "Erin you're supposed to be having a relaxing day, just enjoy it," he said, she tilted her head at him and cocked and eyebrow. He knew her better than that. He smiled. "Alright, forget I said that, but I'm not taking you down to the district."

"Fine," she finally bit out.

"Where do you want to go for lunch?" he asked as he opened the door.

"How about Cafe 21?" she asked him with a cheeky smile, she stepped out of the door, heading to the car.

"Sounds good," he replied automatically. The cafe was only a couple blocks from the district and was a favourite of the police of the 21st when it came to lunch, he and Erin had eaten there many times before, the food was good. He paused in the doorway. It was only a couple blocks from the district... "Wait! Erin!" he called as he shut the door behind him and he went after his troublesome partner.

* * *

Hee hee, you know she's going to find a way there right?


	6. Chapter 6

Erin watched as Jay went up to the counter in the cafe to pay. She'd got her way, they had come and had lunch at Cafe 21. Well, she'd back Jay into a corner when she'd promised to eat all of a proper lunch if they came here but she knew he was still unconvinced about letting her near the station. At the very least she wanted to stop by and pick up the things in her locker.

"Good to go?" Jay asked as he came back over to the table.

"Yeah," she stood popping her coat on as they headed out of the cafe. She stopped by the car. "To the district?" she asked hopefully.

"Erin, come on," Jay disagreed. "I really think I should take you back home."

"I can walk it from here," she indicated down the street. They often did walk to this cafe together but given how she felt she'd rather have a ride.

Jay gave her an unimpressed look and she gave him one back. They stood there unspeaking for a good few seconds before Jay gave in.

"Get in the car," he said with a sigh as he went around to the drivers side.

She smiled happily and got in as he asked. He drove them the short distance to the station and parked out front.

"Voight isn't going to be pleased," Jay said as they walked up the front steps.

She smiled at him. "Thank you for risking his wrath," she said half teasing, half deadly serious.

"For you? Anytime," Jay leaned closed and whispered as he held the door open for her.

"Lindsay!" Platt greeted happily. "Good to see you. Should you be here?"

"Just dropping by," Erin replied as she and Jay headed up the stairs. Jay opened the gate and they went up into the bullpen.

"Erin," Antonio greeted as they reached the top of the stairs and he looked up from his desk. He stood. "It's good to see you up and about," he offered her a hug and she returned it somewhat gingerly.

"Hey, aren't you supposed to be resting?" Ruzek greeted as he came out of the break room with two cups of coffee, one of which he gave to Antonio.

"I just came to pick up some things," she defended, she went over to her desk opening the top draw and putting her gun in it. She paused after she had done it, it was habit to put it here or in the gun locker across the room but as she kept saying she wasn't stopping there was no reason to do so now.

Antonio and Ruzek shared a look. "Voight know you were coming in?" Antonio asked as they watched her.

"No," she glanced at Jay who had wandered over to his desk. "Why?"

They were saved from explaining as the man himself came in the room from the corridor that lead to the locker and interview rooms. He was obviously surprised to see her.

"Erin, what are you doing here?" he sounded irritated.

"Just picking some things up," she replied innocently.

"You are supposed to be resting," he disagreed as he came to stand in front of her.

"I can sit," she indicated her desk chair.

"At home," Voight clarified angrily.

"What's up?" Jay interrupted, sensing they were missing something.

Voight paused before answering. "We brought Emilio Fernadez in for questioning."

A chill went through Erin. "He's here?" she asked.

"He's in the box, Alvin and I are questioning him now."

Erin froze just looking at him.

"And?" Jay asked. "How's it going?"

"He brought lawyers, it's going slow," Voight answered but his eyes didn't leave Erin. Erin finally remembered to breath, reaching am arm out to lean on her desk. "Erin?" Hank asked, Jay took a step closer.

"My office, now," Hank took her by the elbow and led her into his office, sitting her on the small sofa just inside the door. Antonio and Ruzek made themselves busy but Jay followed standing in the doorway.

"I'm fine," Erin stated but did as he wished. The sofa was more comfortable than her desk chair and honestly she was getting more and more tired. She looked to Hank as he turned around a chair and sat on it in front of her. "He admit to being in the warehouse?" she asked hopefully.

"No, he has an alibi," Hank told her.

"An alibi?" Jay questioned.

"He was at his bar, several of his employees say he was there taking a delivery on Friday morning," Hank explained. "Atwater is there taking their statements."

"He employs them, they could easily be covering for him," Jay argued.

"Yeah, we're trying to track down the delivery drivers and check their recollections too but I expect they will tell the same story," Hank sounded irritated and given they had already checked alibis she guessed they had been interviewing Fernadez for a while. "We've grilled him on what we know about Saber, he hasn't flinched. He claims to know nothing about the alias Saber of any of the dealings in the warehouse. Given he had an alibi we're not likely to be able to charge him with the information we have today."

"So he's just going to walk?" Erin asked, surprised. "I identified him."

"The DA is unwilling to press charges based on your identification as you were injured at the time," Hank explained in a much softer voice Erin knew he reserved for her.

"He doesn't believe me," she summarised.

"He doesn't not believe you but it doesn't matter what he believes, what matters is what will stand up in a court," Hank said. "We're going to get proof Fernadez is Saber."

Erin looked away, the thought that they could have tracked down Saber only to have to let him go again was upsetting. He'd attacked her, attacked a police officer, they should be throwing the book at him. There must be something they could use against him.

"What about finger prints or DNA from the warehouse?" Jay asked and Erin looked up hopefully, they must place Fernadez there.

"We can't get them unless we arrest him," Hank pointed out.

"Does he know that?" Jay asked, it wouldn't be the first time they had bent that rule.

"His lawyers do," Hank replied and Erin knew he had considered that himself only to be stopped by the lawyers. It was always much easier to trip people up without their lawyer present.

"Can you get a court order?" she asked.

"Not with the alibi he has."

"Voight?" Alvin's voice came from the bullpen.

"I'm going to go back in," Hank put his hand on Erin's knee to get her attention. "His lawyers are itching to go so I won't be long. Sit and rest until he's gone okay?"

She nodded. She shrugged off her coat and relaxed back into the sofa. Jay had moved out of the way as Voight left the room and he stepped inside and perched on the arm of the sofa.

"We've got him and we're letting him go," she commented to him.

"Yeah," Jay obviously had no reply for her.

Erin waited for a moment, part of her hoped Jay would say something about how they'd get him if only to make her feel better but she guessed even he was finding it pointless. She pushed herself up on the sofa, her ribs were killing her and sitting here was making no difference and her headache was at the point where resting it against the sofa just felt like too much painful pressure. Besides she was curious.

She stood, leaving the room and heading across the bullpen.

"Erin?" Jay followed her and quickly worked out where she was going. "Erin..." he said disapprovingly as she went towards the interview room.

She passed the door and entered the observation room, Jay following her in. Inside the interview room they could see Voight and Olinsky sitting with their backs to the mirror. Across from them sat Emilio Fernadez or Saber as Erin knew that's who he really was. An expensive looking male lawyer sat with him and another, younger lawyer stood behind them. Saber was wearing a suit and looked every part the wealthy model citizen, it disgusted Erin to think illegal activities were paying for those lawyers. He was sat relaxed back in his seat and smug face permanently etched on.

"You okay?" Jay asked quietly. She nodded in response not taking her eyes off the scene before her.

"If you are not pressing charges my client is leaving," the lawyer was saying. "We've given you quite enough leniency today."

"That's fine," Voight agreed with an edge to his voice. "We just need you to sign some paperwork."

He indicated for the lawyer to leave with Olinsky. The lawyer looked to his client and, with a confident smile, Saber gave the slightest of nods. The two lawyers left the room leaving Saber alone with Voight. The two men stared at each other unspeaking for a few moments, Erin could guess the expression on Hank's face.

"You know I've sat across from a lot of people like you in a lot of rooms just like this one," Voight started, sounding relaxed but Erin knew better. "They've all thought they could get away with whatever they wished, that the police wouldn't get them."

"I don't doubt it," Saber replied. Erin could see then what Jay had already told her. This man was smart, he knew exactly what to say. Most people would spend their time in that room protesting their innocence. Saber didn't bother, he was confident and un-rattled, as far as she could tell he was enjoying the attention. If he'd been like this the whole time he'd been here she understood why Hank was so frustrated.

Hank leaned forward. "You were in that warehouse," he said. "Once we find proof of that you're done."

Saber took a breath, scrutinising Voight. "Well, my lawyer is right, I've spent enough time here today," Saber stood, obviously intending to leave. "You should be thanking me for agreeing to come in and be questioned."

"Thanking you?" Voight stood also, blocking Saber from the door. Saber stood slightly taller than Voight but Erin knew who she'd put her money on. "You attacked a cop in my unit," Erin was glad that was how he'd referred to her, it wouldn't have been wise to mention any further attachment.

"So you say," the statement couldn't have been more fake if he tried. He made the mistake of taking slight step towards Voight and Voight moved so fast Erin almost missed it. A hand around Saber's neck and he shoved him back and down towards the bench that ran along the back wall. Saber twisted and went to his knees, his hands stopping his face from hitting the bench, Voight's hand holding him there. Beside her Jay tensed but as the two men stopped moving he didn't move to enter the room.

"If you ever go anywhere near her..." Voight lowered his head to Saber's and hissed the words but Erin could still make them out. "You won't be alive to call your fancy lawyers."

"Well you've nothing to worry about as I wasn't there," Saber smiled and finally professed his innocence. "So I don't even know who to stay away from."

That statement didn't please any of them but Voight was unwilling to do too much damage to a man with lawyers in the other room and Saber seemed to be enjoying riling him up. With a last shove he let the man up.

Erin turned in annoyance leaving the observation room. Saber's words were pissing her off and she felt too constrained in there.

"Erin," Jay said, startled at her abrupt departure. He followed, worried she was going to burst in the room with Saber but she headed off in the other direction.

"I need some air," she announced as she walked off, glad to hear that she was not being followed. Jay let her go aware she was feeling suffocated.

Erin headed downstairs to the garage. The back shutter was down and she went to the panel and opened it far enough for her to step outside. She stepped a few paces beyond the building and took some deep breathes of the cold air. She was beginning to think the others were right, she shouldn't have come here. She wasn't achieving anything, she felt unwell: exhausted and in pain, and she was just getting riled up by the case.

A squad car rolled by but her attention was caught by Saber coming around the corner of the building, he was some distance from her. He'd presumably just come out of the front door and round this side of the building to where his car was waiting, she could see he was heading to a chauffeured vehicle waiting across the road.

She watched him, he stepped between the parked cars and looked up to check the road, as he looked in her direction he saw her. It was the first time he had seen her since the warehouse. If he was telling the truth and he was never in the warehouse he shouldn't recognise her but in that moment she knew he did. His whole expression changed when he saw her, a smile appearing on his face. He stepped back on the sidewalk and started walking towards her, it took him a good few seconds to cross the distance to her but she didn't move, she wasn't afraid of him and certainly wasn't going to duck back into the building. It did make her wish she hadn't left her gun in her desk draw though.

"Detective, don't you look well?" he greeted.

She looked to the road as his car moved. It seemed the barest wave to his car had the driver bringing it alongside them, waiting in the entrance to the garage in the no parking zone. She turned her attention back to the man standing a few steps before her.

"Do we know each other?" she asked him, challenging him.

"We haven't been introduced," Saber replied. "Emilio Fernadez, I've just been speaking to your Sergeant," he offered her his hand to shake and she stared at it until he retracted it.

"Then how do you know who I am?" she crossed her arms.

"Erin Lindsay. My lawyers tell me you're the only female detective in Sergeant Voight's unit," he told her. She wondered if he had looked them all up or just found out her name after he'd attacked her in that warehouse. It wouldn't have been easy to learn the identity of the Intelligence unit members, they didn't advertise them.

"Why would you want to know that?" she bristled.

"The police are investigating me, it is always wise to know what I am up against," he explained, his eyes didn't stop looking at her and she found it very unnerving.

"You say that as if we were enemies," she commented. She might as well keep him talking, learn all she could.

"Oh, no, I wouldn't want that," he said, once again sounding false. "But your Sergeant seems to think I am one."

"He's just doing his job, following the leads," she defended.

"That would be you huh?" he asked. "You think you saw me in the warehouse?"

"I did see you," she couldn't help but be angry, that was one thing she did not doubt in the slightest.

"You must be mistaken, I hear you were injured, couldn't you be wrong?" he asked his smug smile was slowly disappearing.

"No, I certainly wasn't," she thought she was finally starting to annoy him and briefly wondered if that was wise alone on the street. Well, her head was pounding and her ribs screaming, she wasn't going to feel worse.

"Hmm, it's you he's protecting isn't it?" he took a step closer, his eyes running up and down her and she resisted the desire to strike him or back down. "You make me wish I had been in that warehouse."

She fought the urge to swear at him, to rise to the bait, it was what he wanted. "We are going to get you," she bit out.

"You don't know what you are getting yourself into Detective, you'd be wise to look elsewhere," the smile was completely gone now.

"Not going to happen," she said confidently.

"The Intelligence unit hmm?" he said thoughtfully. "I guess we're going to find out how intelligent you really are."

He held her gaze and she could see how much he meant it, this was a dangerous man she was standing before. The sound of a car screeching to a halt ended their staring match, Saber finally took a step back. It was a patrol car, Erin recognised Burgess and Roman in the front seats. They'd stopped in the middle of the road obviously having seen the two of them talking alone on the street.

"Lindsay!" Burgess asked as she stepped out of the car. "Everything alright?" She was eyeing the man Lindsay was stood next to suspiciously. Erin wondered whether she knew who he was. Having stopped the car Roman also got out the other side, coming closer.

"Everything is fine Officer," Saber answered before she could, all the false suave and charm was back, he barely glanced at Burgess before turning his gaze back on Erin. "The Detective and I were just talking."

Erin gave Burgess a look, she didn't need them to interfere but she was honestly she was glad they had. Burgess and Roman seemed to get the message and both stood waiting.

Aware that his opportunity to talk to Erin had come to an end Saber seemed perfectly willing to retreat. "I had better get going," he said giving her a smile. "I have a business to run."

Erin raised an eyebrow, calmed slightly by the arrival of back up. "And what business is that?" she asked.

Saber took a step towards her but froze as Burgess and Roman tensed hands slipping to their guns. Erin held her ground, arms still crossed, she was now pretty sure they knew who this man was and were obviously worried about what they were witnessing.

"Why, my bar of course," he smirked. "What else could I be referring to?"

She didn't offer an answer and was pleased when he finally stepped away and towards his car. "Until next time Detective," he said as he opened the back door of the vehicle and with a smile at the officers got in. His driver pulled around the squad car in the middle of the road and he was gone.

"Lindsay?" Burgess questioned, stepping closer to her. "Are you alright?" she repeated, stopping in front of her and putting a hand on her arm.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Erin replied automatically but she couldn't muster a smile to back the statement up.

"What did he want?" Roman inquired, he stood slightly further away.

"Erin?" Jay's voice called as he came down the stairs inside the garage. He could see them beyond the partly opened shutter and quickly came out. "Hey, what's going on?"

"We interrupted Lindsay's conversation with Saber," Roman replied simply. Erin glanced at him, she couldn't tell if he had said it because he thought it important Jay should know and was aware Erin was unlikely to volunteer the information. More likely he was simply in the habit of reporting the facts when a Detective asked for them, Roman was a straight up good cop like that.

"What?" Jay was instantly worried. "What did he want? Did he try anything?" He looked her up and down as though to check she hadn't been further harmed.

"He just talked," she told him, trying to calm his fear. "That's all," she assured.

Jay looked to Burgess and Roman for conformation and they nodded in agreement.

"Wasn't exactly a friendly talk though," Burgess commented, looking at Erin with worry in her gaze too.

"He threaten you?"

"No," Erin replied with a sigh at the line of questioning. Now that Saber had left she felt drained, she would give anything just to crawl back into bed, she had no wish to relive the last few minutes. "Not in so many words."

Jay watched her for a moment, she wasn't really paying attention to them, mostly looking at the ground, arms wrapped around herself. "It's cold," he said. "You left your coat inside, come on."

"Yeah, we are supposed to be heading back on patrol," Burgess explained, although Erin had already figured that out. "Catch up with you later."

Erin paid attention long enough to give the two of them a small smile. "Yeah," she bit her lip. "Thanks, for stopping."

"Anytime," Burgess said happily as she and Roman headed back to their car.

"Come on Erin," Jay put his hand on her shoulder to direct her towards the garage.

Erin hadn't taken two steps when the world spun alarmingly, the edges of her vision darkening as her legs buckled.

"Whoa," Jay said as his hands immediately supported her. One taking her elbow and the other slipped around her hip. She leant back on him for a moment, a hand gripping his jacket as she found her balance.

"I'm okay," she said reflexively.

"Yeah?" Jay was obviously unconvinced.

"Halstead?" Burgess called from the car where she and Roman had been about to pull away.

Jay didn't let go of Erin but let her get her balance back, twisting a bit to answer Burgess. "We're good," he replied. "It's fine, you can go."

Erin finally heard the car pull away. She stepped forward, standing on her own, Jay's hand slipped from her waist but he still held her arm. She was glad of the support but she didn't feel like she was going to fall again. She gave Jay a smile. "I'm okay, really."

"Really?" he replied with a raised eyebrow as she lead the way into the garage.

"The doctor said dizziness was common with concussions," she told him.

"That doesn't make you okay," Jay disagreed as he risked leaving her side to close the shutter. "You should really be resting at home."

Erin carried on slowly, heading up the stairs, a moment later Jay rejoined her. He kept looking at her obviously refraining from asking questions and she pretended not to notice as they returned to the bullpen.

Everyone was back at their desks, bar Voight and Olinsky who stood talking near the door to his office.

"You found her," Voight commented as they walked into the room and Erin realised Jay was not the only one to have noticed her disappearance.

"Yeah," Jay glanced at her before continuing. "Outside having a conversation with Saber."

"What?" that got everyone's attention and she felt defensive.

"I didn't know he'd be there, I went out for some air and he came round the building," she defended. She stopped near Jay's desk and Jay immediately stepped passed her and wheeled his chair over to her. She gave him a questioning look.

"Sit down," he told her. "Before you fall down." He gave her a look then that told her exactly what he was thinking; she could either sit down or he'd mention her dizzy spell to the whole room. She rolled her eyes and sat on the chair.

"What did he say to you?" Antonio asked.

"Nothing of any note," she replied. "He recognised me though, he was going his car and when he saw me he came straight over," she let out a breath, and waved a hand. "He smiled."

"Might he have met you before?" Alvin queried, wondering if they'd considered that.

"No," she shook her head. "I've never seen him before yesterday, I don't see how he would ever have met me."

"He didn't threaten you?" Voight got back to the point.

"Not overtly," she saw their expressions in response to that, she shrugged. "He said he was looking forward to finding out how intelligent the Intelligence unit is, that we'd be unwise to go after him."

"Sounds like a threat to me," Ruzek commented.

"But he said nothing directly," she replied, irritated. "He just insinuates and implies things."

"We spent half the afternoon experiencing that," Alvin agreed.

"He asked me if I could have been mistaken about being in the warehouse," she offered, it was bugging her how much he knew. "He knew my name, that I'm in Intelligence, that I'd been injured, things he couldn't have known..."

"Unless he was in that warehouse," Jay finished for her.

"Yeah," she said quietly, relaxing back in her chair. Perhaps not even then.

"Alright, you're done for the day," Voight told her in a tone she knew she really shouldn't argue with. "Halstead take her back to mine, keep her there until I get back."

"Okay," Jay agreed readily, he was perfectly happy to stay with Erin. He glanced at the clock, it was nearly four.

"I can wait..." she put up token protest. She would usually be irritated with Voight for telling her to rest and making someone babysit her so she did but ironically she couldn't find the energy.

"No you're not supposed to be here and certainly not supposed to be meeting the man who likely put you in the hospital," he looked at her desk before his scanned the room quickly, he paused unable to find what he wanted. "Get your coat," he said gruffly, he assumed Erin knew where it was.

Erin stood, she couldn't help smile slightly at his protective attitude. She gave him a sassy look as she passed him though, he should have remembered her leaving it in his office. He just rolled his eyes understanding her expression well enough.

"What you doing?" Jay asked Voight, wondering why he wasn't taking her home.

"I've got a CI to talk to in what remains of the East Guns," he explained.

Yeah, I've a few CI that were affiliated with the East Guns, I can reach out to them tomorrow," Jay offered.

"Er, no," Voight gave them all a look. "We're taking tomorrow off," he stalled their comments with a raised hand but that didn't stop Erin who came out his office behind him.

"What?" she asked disbelievingly as she came to stand beside Hank. He noted that at least she had her coat on.

"Unfortunately the Commander noticed we'd all been on duty eleven days straight, we're to take tomorrow off, back bright and early on Monday," he explained. It was somewhat unfortunate, and very unusual that they all had been working non stop but getting those drugs and guns off the street had become imperative as the body count had grown. Usually the unit arranged their shifts so someone was always working but also so everyone got their days off each week. Often a case called for over time but rarely so much and for so many.

"And in the meanwhile this guy gets away?" Jay asked, this case was personal for all of them, he'd rather be working on it.

"I'd rather go after him too, but the Commander is right, we are all exhausted," Voight argued. He'd argued with the Commander for sometime about this before the man had made it an order and told him to get out of his office. Hank had to admit they could all do with some rest and, given Erin was supposed to be resting and was here, an enforced day off might be good. "Besides we have nothing to go at Saber with at the moment, let's take a step back, let Saber relax and perhaps lull him into a false sense of security."

"Yeah, or it's time for him to cover all his tracks," Ruzek input, "and get the hell out of dodge."

"Nah," Alvin disagreed with a shake of his head. "A guy like this isn't going to run, he is cocky and relaxed, he doesn't think we'll get him, he's going to carry on as though nothing happened."

"Right," Voight agreed. "So take tomorrow and get some rest, because it could be a while before we have a break again."

"Well we've still got the rest of shift right?" Antonio stood, putting on his jacket. "Me and Ruzek were going to check a couple of CIs."

Voight shrugged. "Take your time, tomorrow doesn't start for another eight hours."

Erin smiled at that and could tell, despite the straight face, Hank was quite happy to push the instructions as far a possible.

Antonio and Ruzek left and Voight turned his attention back to her. "Aren't you leaving?" he asked pointedly.

"Yes Sir," she said sarcastically, she headed towards the locker room to get the items she had originally come here for.

"I'll see you later," Voight said to her. She just hummed a reply but she could hear him telling Jay to keep an eye on her as she left the room.

She fetched her money out of her locker and left the room finding Jay waiting for her. They headed down to the car and Jay drove them back to Voight's. He'd turned up the header on the car, the seat warmer was on and it was comfortable so she found herself dozing off. She didn't usually sleep in cars and she was vaguely aware of every time the car made a manoeuvre; stopping at a light or turning a corner. She wasn't aware of when Jay pulled up outside the house but him opening her passenger side door jolted her awake.

"Hey, want me to carry you?" he asked with a grin.

"No," she replied slowly, too tired to appreciate his teasing. She took his proffered hand though, to steady her as she got out of the car.

They went into the house and Erin shook off her coat remembering to leave her shoes by the door this time, her shadow following suit. Jay trailed along behind her as she went into the kitchen and fetched the bag of medicines her doctor had provided her. She took all the ones she had failed to take in the last few hours, most urgently the painkillers, everything hurt.

"You going to go to bed?" Jay asked her once she was done.

She took the glass of water with her as she left the kitchen. "Is that an invitation?" she queried giving him a tired smile.

"Your bed isn't a double," was Jay reply. As tempting as laying in bed with Erin was he was still terrified of doing it in Voight's house.

"It's a wide single," she argued. It wasn't necessary though, she didn't intend to go to bed and instead headed into the living room. She grabbed the blanket off the back of the sofa, put the glass on the table and grabbed the TV remote before gingerly sitting on the sofa. "You going to join me?" she asked Jay as he'd stopped in the doorway. She turned on the TV.

"Wouldn't you be more comfortable in bed?" he asked, none the less he came and sat beside her.

"It's still daylight, it feels weird to go to bed when it is light," Erin explained. She doubt she'd mind that it was daylight but she'd rather remain with Jay and she knew he wouldn't lay in the bed with her at this house. She put her feet up and slid down until her head rested on the back of the sofa, getting herself comfortable. She opened the blanket only for Jay to take it from her, spreading it over her.

"Okay," Jay could go along with this plan, he put his arm over her shoulders, more on the sofa than Erin but her head came to rest on his shoulder. "Comfy?"

"Yeah," she sighed happily.

"What we gonna watch?" he asked her, nodding at the TV.

"I don't know, I don't watch TV during the day," she told him.

"It's Saturday," he pointed out.

"Oh," now she remembered. "Don't you have a game to watch?"

"Yeah," Jay had forgotten about that.

"Here," Erin handed him the remote. It didn't take him long to find the game he intended to see, he'd missed most of it.

He was about to make a comment when he looked down and realised Erin had fallen asleep. He shifted slightly putting his feet up on the table, it was a pretty comfortable sofa.

It was getting dark when Erin opened her eyes again, in the dimming light the TV was illuminating the room. Jay was watching a game but notice her shift and looked down at her.

"Hey sleepy head," he greeted.

"Ugh," she murmured as she shifted her ribs complained, perhaps the bed would have been more sensible. She froze as she felt something. "Is that your gun?" she asked cheekily.

Jay outright laughed. "Very funny," he said. "I am supposed to be protecting you."

"It's not exactly accessible," she pointed out, it was wedged between them.

"Well, I'm sorry, but if someone came in I wouldn't shoot them while sitting snuggled with you anyway," he replied. Erin pulled away from him to stretch out the kinks. "You okay?"

"Yeah, just getting stiff," she saw his worried look. "It's fine the painkillers are working, I'm just uncomfortable."

"Come here," he said as he shifted on the sofa. He sat at the far end, twisting to allow Erin to relax back against him and stretch out on the whole length of the sofa. It was a much more comfortable position and Erin quickly found herself falling asleep again despite her attempts to focus on the game.

When she woke again it was completely dark outside. They were in the same position as when she fell asleep but Jay must have moved at some point because the lights were on in the room and Jay was drinking a beer.

"Hey," Jay greeted once again.

"Hey," she replied, this time she didn't move, she was still comfortable. She just shifted enough to look up at him. "What I miss?"

"Nothing," Jay informed her. "Though Voight messaged, said he would be back not long after nine."

"What time is it now?"

"Just gone 8," he offered.

"It's getting late, don't you have to meet your friend?" she hadn't forgotten he had plans.

"Nah," Jay dismissed. "I message him, we're hanging out tomorrow instead."

"Right, no case," Erin had momentarily forgotten that. "I can't believe the Commander has told everyone to take a day off."

"You mean 'us', you're supposed to be off anyway," Jay pointed out.

"You then," Erin was irritated. "I just want to get on with this case."

"Me too, but you have to see it from his point of view Erin," Jay was calm.

"Do I?"

"Look as far as he's concerned we got the guy we've been after for the last two weeks, got all those drugs and guns off the street" It had been a very intensive case and if he were truthful, as much as he didn't want it, Jay could do with the day off. "We caught two guys that took you hostage and maybe there was another guy in the warehouse but the only lead we have is a man who has an alibi. He won't see it as a priority."

"He should," Erin complained.

"I know," Jay said soothingly. "The rest of us do, you know that."

"Yeah," she did know it, they were all there for her. She shouldn't let what the commander thought bother her so much. She looked up at Jay. "I know."

"Good," Jay smiled. "You want some food?"

"I could eat," Erin replied, surprising both Jay and herself.

"Really? Come on then," Jay helped her up and they headed into the kitchen. "What do you want?" he asked as he approached the fridge and looked inside. "What is there?"

Erin chuckled. "There is left over take out from last night," she informed him as she reached passed him and grabbed a few of the containers. Jay stepped out of the way and she noticed he still held a beer. "Did you get that out of the fridge?" she asked, he was drinking Voight's beer in Voight's house.

"Voight said I could have one," Jay defended, tilting his head at her implication.

She just smiled in reply. They got out some of the left overs and sat at the kitchen table eating them. Voight returned not long after nine as he promised and she and Jay had to say goodbye as though they hadn't spent the afternoon snuggling together on the sofa. Once they'd eaten and Jay had left, amusingly Hank asked her if she wanted to watch a movie. They sat on the couch and Erin let Hank chose something because, as she expected, within a few minutes of it starting she was nodding off.

She slept in again on Sunday before getting up to a cooked breakfast that brought back memories of when she was a teenager in the house. She felt better than the day before but still found herself sleeping much of the day. To her surprise Hank spent the day in the house with her obviously trying to keep her amused and distracted. At times she felt like he was hovering but she appreciated it as she was sure he would rather be out, going to spend time with his friends at the club or something.

Hank had just finished cooking some elaborate dinner when he got a call. It was a case, three teenaged boys had gone missing which in itself wasn't enough to pull in the Intelligence unit but one of the boys had been found dead and the Commander wanted Voight and his team at the crime scene and on the case. Hank had no doubt that the boy's families must have some connections as there was no other reason the Commander would call them in on a day he'd demanded they take off. He was disappointed and knew Erin was too as he rather enjoyed cooking and rarely did so for her.

"This means we have a new case, a new priority," Erin stated. She sat at the counter in the kitchen watching him cook having only recently woken up from another nap.

Hank gave her a look. Maybe she wasn't that bothered about the dinner, he should have guessed that was what she would worry about. "We have a case, you have the next few days off," he corrected as he turned off the gas on the hob and prepared to leave. "The food's about ready to go, you should eat it while it's hot."

Erin looked away in annoyance. She wanted to complain to him, let him know how frustrated she was that they were not looking into Saber but she knew he already knew that and she would just sound childish. They were cops, they investigated the cases that came to them or that they were ordered to. Besides a case involving children certainly trumped any she was caught up in.

"Thanks," she said after a moment. She was grateful he had made them dinner. "I'll put yours in the fridge for later," she doubted that Hank would actually come back later if this case was a serious as it sounded.

"Alright," Hank paused and looked at her. "If you need anything..."

"I'll call," she interrupted, she wasn't that messed up teenager anymore she was perfectly capable of being left home alone.

Hank looked at her for a moment longer as though considering whether he was making the right decision but he finally left the room and Erin heard the front door open and close.

Erin sighed. It was looking like catching Saber was going to take somewhat longer than she'd hoped.

* * *

Meant to get this up a few days ago but wasn't happy with it, it's nice and long so hopefully that makes up for the tardiness! Will definitely get the next chapter up before the next ep :-p Probably mid week. Since there is ages to wait for the next ep, might have to go back and watch this season all over again!


	7. Chapter 7

When Erin got up on Monday morning it was soon evident Hank had not returned after the call last night. Feeling oddly lonely in the big house she got herself a simple bowl of cereal for breakfast. She felt better again today, certainly well enough to not want to spend the day cooped up in the house. She got dressed and packed her things into her bag, yesterday she had mentioned to Hank about going back home on Monday and he'd been surprisingly accepting of the decision. There was little point remaining in his house if he wasn't there and she didn't really need a babysitter anymore.

Feeling presentable enough even though she was in comfortable clothes rather than one she'd use for work, she was ready to go before she realised she didn't have a car to use. She called for a taxi and by the time she arrived at the station it was well passed nine, Erin doubted that was a problem since she wasn't supposed to be there anyway. She paid the driver and took her bag heading inside. She rather literally bumped into Ruzek as she entered the first set of doors.

"Lindsay," he greeted, hands reaching out to steady her after he'd almost slammed into her in his rush. "Hey, sorry."

"Hey, s'okay," she greeted not at all put out. "Where you off?"

"Al and I are off to speak to one of his CIs, he's waiting in the car," Ruzek indicated out of the open doorway they were standing in. Erin automatically glanced in the direction he pointed but Al's car must have been down the block some way because she hadn't seen him coming in. "What are you doing here?"

"I got bored," she replied.

"I see," Ruzek smiled knowingly. He indicated the bag she was holding. "You want some help with that?"

"I can carry a bag," she argued but she let him take it. It was hard enough going up stairs with broken ribs, never mind carrying something too.

"You could let me be a gentleman," Ruzek offered, indicating for her to go ahead of him, holding the next door open for her.

She gave him an amused look. "You? A gentleman?" she teased as she headed into the building.

"I work undercover, I can pretend to be a gentleman," Ruzek defended as they headed to the gate and Erin opened it.

"I'll believe that when I see it," she retorted.

"Hey! I'm carrying your bag aren't I?"

She gave him a genuine smile. "Yes, you are, thank you," she said as they reached the bullpen, Ruzek quickly stepped over to her desk to drop the bag by it and then raced passed her back down the stairs. "See you later Erin," he said as he headed to join Olinsky.

The others looked up from their desks, amused by the whirlwind that was Ruzek. Erin gave them a grin as she headed over to her desk. They smiled back and she knew they were not surprised to see her.

"Hey Erin," Nadia greeted her happily.

"Hey," she replied.

"Morning Erin," Atwater greeted her.

Jay sat back in his seat and gave her that grin of his. "You're late," Jay teased. "Antonio bet you'd be in before nine."

"Yeah?" Erin turned to the man in question.

"Yeah, Halstead bet by half past," Antonio joined in.

"Uh-huh," she took off her coat dropping it on the back of her chair. She wasn't surprised Jay had got it right. She took her seat and took a breath, she felt at home here. "And what did you wager?" she inquired.

"Something from the top shelf at Molly's," Antonio replied. "But since Jay already owes me for the game last week I guess we're even," he said smugly.

"No no no," Jay disagreed. "You're not getting off that easy, you still have to buy me a drink."

"Alright, but you have to buy me one too," Antonio checked.

Erin smiled, they appeared to be arguing for the sake of it, they all bought each other rounds at Molly's all the time. Their banter was halted as Voight came out of his office.

"What are you doing here?" he asked her, halfway between confused and angry.

"Working," she replied happily as she reached and turned on her computer.

"You're supposed to be resting," he argued and she raised an eyebrow, this was going to be a predictable conversation.

"I was bored," she said. "I might as well sit here instead of at your house or mine."

Hank scrutinised her for a moment and she met his gaze with ease, she'd known him long enough not to wither under it. "Desk duty only," he finally said, pointing at her authoritatively. "If you get tired you are to go home understand?"

"Yes," she agreed willingly and without a hint of irritation.

"Alright, Halstead bring her up to date on the abduction case," he instructed before turning back to her with an apologetic look. "Saber will have to wait until we've found these boys."

"I know," she didn't like it but she understood why. With a nod Hank turned and went back into his office. Glad to not have been sent home Erin settled down to get some work done, Jay coming over to her desk to explain the case.

A few hours later Erin sighed, her enthusiasm waning. They were getting nowhere in this new case. Olinsky and Ruzek were out meeting a CI and the rest of them had spent the morning at their desks, calling CIs, investigating records and the like. It was boring, mostly because she rather be looking into Saber. Technically she was looking into him, about half the records she was reading were to do with him instead of their current case but she'd like to have permission at least.

She was jolted out of her thoughts as Voight knocked on her desk.

"Erin," he said nodding towards his office. She followed him in closing the door behind her. Voight sat at his desk giving her a look, she raised her eyebrows, she had no idea why he had called her in here.

"You want to tell me why a Detective in narcotics is cosigning a record request form with your name on it?" he asked her.

She narrowed her eyes at him wondering how he knew of that.

"The Sergeant over there called me when he saw the request from on Burke's desk," Voight explained.

She crossed her arms in annoyance. "Because when I send the forms with only my name on it it gets declined," she answered truthfully.

"Erin we are not currently working that case, the Commander declared it done, you can't be asking for those records," he said with frustration.

"Saber is connected to that drugs bust at the warehouse, we just have to figure out how!" she replied, slightly louder than she intended.

"Calling in favours from other departments is not the way to get the evidence!"

She narrowed her eyes at him, suddenly doubting. "Do you even believe he was there?"

He stood up a that, coming round his desk and standing in front of her. "Without a shadow of doubt," he told her earnestly putting his hands on his shoulders. "You know there isn't a detective in this unit that doubts you. There won't be one in this district."

"Yeah," she dropped her crossed arms with a sigh.

"The ones we need to convince are the lawyers and judges," he pointed out, stepping back to lean on his desk.

"For which we need evidence," she pointed out, waving an arm to emphasize her point.

"We will get the evidence, together. But at the moment there are two teenage boys out there that we are supposed to be finding before they end up like their cousin," she had no answer for that. She obviously had not attended the crime scene yesterday but the gruesome pictures of what had happened to that boy were up on the board in the bull pen for all to see. "If we are going to find those boys in time I need you on this, not distracted."

She nodded in acceptance. "Right." As much as she wanted to get Saber those boys deserved all her attention. She turned to leave the room.

"Erin?" he stopped her as she opened the door. "We'll get Saber," he said with conviction.

She nodded and left the room. She gave Jay a reassuring smile when he looked over as she sat down at her desk.

"Everything okay?" he asked.

"Yep," she answered shortly, hoping he believed her. It was okay, just frustrating. He raised his eyebrows but said nothing more.

Her phone buzzed with a message a moment later, it was Burke, her contact in the gang unit she had asked to sign the paperwork. They had been in the academy together and then assigned the same district for the first year or so of their service.

'Heads up,' it read, 'my Sergeant saw the paperwork on my desk while I was out, pretty sure he's already called your Sergeant. Sorry, I screwed up.'

She bit her lip, quickly replying 'Don't worry about it, thanks for trying.'

She concentrated on the case after that but it wasn't until after midday that she got something useful. One of her CI's thought he had seen their missing boys being manhandled into a house down his block. Voight had Olinsky and Ruzek do a drive by since they were still out, within an hour they had seen their suspect entering the property and the office emptied as the guys got suited up and headed out to get those missing boys back.

If it had been boring that morning it was even more boring in the office alone. Well, not alone, Nadia was at her desk but that wasn't the same as having Jay across from her to bounce off.

Her phone rang.

"Lindsey," she said as she answered it.

"Detective Lindsey," a pleasant voice greeted. Erin's blood ran cold as she recognised him. Saber.

"How did you get this number?" she asked glancing over to Nadia who looked up curiously at her tone but said nothing. Her work number wasn't listed anywhere, the only people who should have it were her colleagues and anyone she handed her card to. Saber was not one of those people.

"I asked the right people," was the unconvincing reply. He went on before she could query that. "My lawyers tell me you've been investigating me."

Erin looked down at the pile of files on her desk relating to Saber. It was entirely possible that her requests for information had got back to Saber's lawyers, unlikely, but possible. But that didn't explain why he thought he could call her about it.

"What of it?" she asked wanting to cut this conversation short, she didn't have a good feeling about it.

"If you don't stop investigating me I will file a harassment claim," Saber told her.

"I'm a cop, I'm allowed to investigate," she pointed out angrily.

"A case that is closed?"

She wondered how he knew that. How he knew any of this.

"It matters not, I have very expensive lawyers they will make something stick," he continued smoothly. "You are a very beautiful woman Detective Lindsay I have no wish for you or your unit to get into trouble."

Erin felt like throwing up, she gritted her teeth. "I will find something on you. Believe me your days are numbered."

"Very well detective, we shall play it your way," he said pleasantly before hanging up.

Erin took the phone from her ear and looked at the number that had called her. It was a cell phone number and a quick look at the records from a couple days ago showed that it was not the contact number they had down for Saber, or rather Emilio Fernadez. If she had to guess it was probably a pay as you go phone, his gang likely used them extensively for their criminal activities.

"Everything alright?" Nadia asked her.

"Yeah," she replied shortly.

"Who was that?"

"Just someone I didn't think had my number," she excused.

"Yeah, that's what that sounded like," Nadia replied sarcastically.

Erin gave her a look, Nadia was only this sassy when they were alone. "Nadia," she warned. She stood and headed into the break room, subconsciously trying to get away from the conversation.

"You don't want to say, fine," Nadia raised her hands as she stood up and followed her.

"Seriously, don't worry about it." Not feeling like coffee she got a bottle of water out of the fridge.

"I was worried about you, you know," Nadia leant on the doorframe and crossed her arms. "When Antonio called me to tell me what happened and he couldn't say whether you were going to be alright..."

"Nadia, it's okay, I'm fine," she said stepping closer seeing Nadia getting upset at the thought.

"I know," Nadia replied. "I just don't know what I'd do without you."

Lindsay smiled reassuringly. "You'd be absolutely fine. Look at you, you've got yourself a steady job, you're planning to go to the academy, that's all you." She couldn't help be impressed with how far Nadia had come since they had first met a year or so ago.

"No it isn't, I wouldn't have done any of it without you," Nadia shook her head unhappily.

"Maybe I helped but you're the one that did it, you're stronger than you think you are," she told her seriously wanting Nadia to know how well she had done. "Besides you would still have the guys, you're not alone anymore."

"I'd rather never find out," Nadia finally gave a small smile.

"Hmm, me too," she said with amusement, she'd definitely rather she wasn't dead.

"I'd give you a hug but..." Nadia shrugged, looking at Erin's ribs.

"If you're gentle," Erin offered, holding her arms up and indicating for Nadia to come closer. "I'm not going anywhere," she told her as Nadia hugged her gingerly.

"You better not," Nadia said looking much happier as they broke the hug and went back into the bull pen. "What would Jay do?" she said cheekily.

"Hey," Erin's eyes widened and pointed in alarm at the younger woman. "Hey, shush! What? Why would you say that?"

Nadia laughed as she passed Erin's desk. "No reason."

"Nadia!"

"I just think he would miss you," she was still smiling as she sat at her desk, Erin narrowed her eyes at her, unsure what her friend knew.

"Of course he would, I'm his partner," she commented, out right denial would be suspicious.

"Yep, that's why he would miss you," she said sarcastically.

"What are you insinuating?" she didn't like where this was going.

"Nothing, I know nothing," Nadia replied lightly. "At least I did a minute ago, I'm more suspicious now."

"Uh huh," Erin tried to be nonchalant, sitting back down at her desk and shuffling some papers. There was quiet for a moment.

"Are you?"

"What?" she actually didn't know what Nadia was asking.

"You and Jay?"

"What?" Erin looked up at her directness. "Why would you ask that?"

"You two have been very smiley recently, I know you like him and he obviously likes you too," she explained. She wasn't wrong and Erin wondered if their sneaking around was evident to anyone else.

"We work together Nadia, Voight doesn't like in-house romances," she said unable to give an outright denial, she wasn't going to lie to Nadia or pretend that Jay didn't make her happy.

"You are!" Nadia saw straight through the excuses.

"Nadia!" she wished her young friend would stop.

"It's fine, I'll not say anything."

"I've not told you anything!" she said in annoyance. Nadia just smiled widely. "What?"

"I'm happy for you," She said softly.

Erin tried to give her a stern look but it turned into a giddy smile as she looked back to the file on her desk.

Nadia headed out after that and brought them both back what was now a late lunch which they ate in the bullpen, Erin manage to keep the conversation far away from her and Jay. Not long after they'd eaten she got a call from Jay saying they had rescued the boys, they were badly hurt and on the way to hospital, but despite chasing them they hadn't got the kidnappers. They all returned within an hour and as they trickled in after taking their gear off in the garage Erin greeted them, not moving form her desk.

She considered whether to mention the call from Saber and decided not to. It seemed unimportant among the after action bustle of the bullpen. There was a quick debrief and an immediate haste to see if they could track where the fleeing men had gone. Besides, Saber had said nothing more than he had when she had met him outside the precinct, there was no advantage to mentioning it now. Perhaps she'd bring it up once they were back on the Saber case. It was very easy to forget amidst the distraction around her.

The afternoon dragged on, it was no less boring than the morning for Erin as she was stuck at her desk. It had gone six when Erin found herself in the break room pouring a coffee. She was flagging, her ribs hurt and her head was pounding, the guys were still going full throttle and she wondered when Voight was going to call it a night. Once she had poured the drink she stared at it wondering if caffeine was a good idea right now.

"Hey," Jay greeted her as he came in the room.

"Hey," she replied picking up the cup and offering it to him. "Coffee?"

"Thanks," he said frowning slightly as he took it. "Isn't this yours?"

"Yeah, I've changed my mind," she shrugged.

"Okay," he gave her a confused smile before changing the subject. "So, perhaps you can tell me why has Nadia being smiling at me since we got back earlier?"

"Er, yeah," Erin hid a smile, shaking her head. "You don't want to know."

"Is that right?"

"Trust me, just ignore her," she told him.

"Alright," he said slowly, the smile not moving and she knew he had a pretty good idea of what she was not telling him.

"Erin?" they both looked to the door to find Nadia grinning at them.

"Yes?" Erin said pointedly.

"Teddy's waiting for you downstairs."

"Thanks," she replied and they waited for Nadia to leave.

"You want to come over later tonight?" Jay said quietly after checking no one was listening.

She hesitated. She wasn't particularly good at saying no but she really just wanted to relax at home. "You know, I'm tired and it's my first night back home..." she said slowly.

"It's fine," he said quickly, giving her a smile. "You can say no."

She stepped closer. "I miss you," she said softly.

"I know," he gave a cocky grin. "We can wait, it might be a late night here anyway."

She tilted her head at him before taking a step back and heading out of the room. "Have a fun evening," she teased, heading to her desk to get her coat.

"You heading out?" Voight asked as he came to stand in his office doorway.

"Yeah, Teddy's waiting downstairs, we've off for that dinner," she told him as she put her coat on and pocketed her phone, picking up the keys to her vehicle that had been sat here since being returned on Friday. She also picked up the bag still sat by her desk.

Voight nodded. "See you in the morning?"

"Yes," she replied with slight exasperation, she wasn't going to waste her day lounging in bed.

"Alright, stay safe," he said.

"Night," Jay said as she smiled at him.

She headed down stairs to find Teddy talking to Sergeant Platt while he waited. They stopped talking when she reached them and she worried they had been talking about her but they said nothing, just smiled. With a greeting for Trudy, she and Teddy headed off to dinner. Erin enjoyed it, she was loving getting to know her brother again. Despite Teddy's attempts she skirted over talk about their mother, Teddy had apparently told Bunny what had happened and Bunny wanted to see her. Erin was unconvinced, her mother had probably said that only to appear normal in front of her husband. She didn't want to be a prop to make her mother's new life seem normal.

She wondered if their mother had told Teddy any of what had happened with her new husband's rental business. She'd obviously not told Teddy of Voight's demand she stay out of Erin's life. But that didn't surprise Erin, the woman probably assumed Erin would come back to her at some point. Erin didn't know the future but she couldn't ever see that happening, her life was so much better without Bunny in it. Still, she supposed Teddy didn't need to know the details of why his mother and sister weren't talking.

"You know, you should come to one of the barbecues," he said to her. "They are more indoor dinners at this time of year but it would be good."

She gave him a look, moving the food round on her plate. "Yeah, I think I'll pass."

"I could do with the backup," Teddy continued. "I'm outnumbered by his kids, I guess our step siblings?"

"Something like that," Erin agreed.

"Johnny would like to get to know you better," he said, their new step father almost had Erin intrigued, he seemed like a decent guy.

"To what end Teddy? Mum is quite happy in that life without me and you know what? I'm happy without her," she told him as she started to get irritated.

Thankfully Teddy soon dropped the subject and she manage to get through the rest of the meal without too much talk about their mother. It was nearly nine when she dropped him off at home and headed back to her place.

Lindsay got her bag out of the car and headed up to her apartment, she was unlocking her door when someone came up behind her.

"Erin," she turned to find Mrs Riley from next door standing behind her with a large bunch of flowers.

"Hi," she greeted with a smile. She was friendly with the older woman who had moved into the building when her husband died. Only seventy, she seemed to be out almost as much as Erin, often joking she was busier since retirement than before.

"These came for you today," she said indicating the flowers.

"Wow, okay," Erin opened the trying to work out how to carry the flowers and her bag. "Do you wanna...?"

Mrs Riley nodded, following her into the apartment and putting the flowers down on the kitchen counter. Erin dropped her bag on the sofa.

"How are you doing dear?"

"Hmm?" she queried as she went to look at the flowers.

"Well Hank said you were injured on the job when I caught him in the hall the other day, said he came to get some things for you and you were staying at his place," Mrs Riley explained.

"Oh, yeah, better, thanks," she replied as she inspected the card.

"Well," Mrs Riley nodded, amused by the lack of an answer. "I'm glad you're okay, how your parents must worry!"

Erin looked up at that, giving her another smile. "I guess so," she replied wryly. She looked round the kitchen remembering her manners. "Would you like a drink, a cup of tea perhaps?"

"No no, I shan't impose on you, I imagine you'd like some peace and quiet," she said giving Erin a pat on the arm as she passed her heading to the door. "If you need anything, anything at all, you know where to find me."

"Thanks," she frowned at the card in her hand. "Mrs Riley," she called to the leaving woman. "Did you see who delivered these?"

"Yes, just a young lad, I assumed he was a delivery boy," she said stopping in the doorway. "Why?"

"There is no name on the card," Erin told her. "You didn't notice any company logos? A van outside?"

"No dear, he was just a boy," Mrs Riley smiled. "I'm sure whomever gave you them will reveal himself at some point. You should be pleased, I can't remember the last time I got flowers from a secret admirer."

Erin gave her a smile as she left shutting the door behind her. "Neither can I," she commented to herself. The only person who was likely to be sending her flowers at the moment was Jay and he had already brought some to the hospital (which she'd donated to the children's ward), he wasn't likely to be sending them to her home. The card said very little, simply 'Sorry to hear about your accident Detective, I am glad you recovered, until next time.'

She supposed there was very little to go on in the note and were it not for the phone call she had received earlier today she wouldn't be so bothered about it but she had a feeling the two things were related.

* * *

Thanks very much for all the reviews they are very kind and most gratefully received!


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning she got up at her usual time and got ready for work as though it were any other day. Well, apart from taking painkillers, antibiotics, various other pills and yet frustratingly she still did not feeling anywhere near one hundred percent as she headed out. She pulled into her usual spot in the parking lot to find Jay parked in his usual spot next to her, leaning on his car waiting for her with a cup of coffee he'd picked up. That brought a smile to her face, she took the proffered cup and they headed into the station together as though everything was back to normal.

They had not long sat down at their desks when Voight came charging out of his office swinging his jacket on.

"Olinsky and Ruzek have been in a car accident, let's go," he announced already ahead of them as they all stood.

Erin shared a worried look with Jay, wincing as she stood too fast grabbing her jacket off the back of the chair and stepping quickly after Voight. "How bad?"

"I don't know," Voight replied, his phone to his ear as he presumably tried to call one of them. "Someone call Ruzek, Al isn't answering."

"I got it," Antonio said as they exited the building, heading towards the cars.

Lindsay slipped into the car with Voight and with Antonio on the phone and Atwater lagging behind Jay drove the other car. The accident had only happened three blocks away and within minutes they were on the scene. There were already a lot of police there with it happening so close to the precinct. Their arrival was noted by the officers already on site and an older cop in charge of the scene told them everyone was conscious and out of the cars, Alvin and Adam were at the back of one of the ambulances already there. They all sighed in relief at hearing that.

"What happened?" Voight asked the other cop, one Dale Winners, who they were all familiar with from their district.

"Don't know yet, looks like the other car T-boned your detectives," he explained.

From what Lindsay could see it appeared Alvin's car had been driving across the intersection and had been hit in the side by someone crossing from the other direction. There were a few other cars also stopped but it didn't look like any others had been hit. The police had closed off the intersection and with so many cop cars around the incident was attracting quite a crowd, a couple of ambulances were also there.

"Any injuries?" Antonio asked.

"Detective Olinsky's arm looks like the worse of it, mostly scrapes and bruises otherwise," he said, someone called him. "Excuse me," he got a nod from Voight and left them.

They stood there a moment taking in the scene.

"Looks like a nasty bang, could have been a lot worse," Halstead commented.

"Yeah," Voight replied gruffly.

"Boss!" Ruzek appeared from beyond one of the ambulances, jogging over to them.

"You alright?" Voight asked him. He looked okay, no obvious injuries.

"Yeah, the car hit on Alvin's side," Adam said.

"How is he?" Lindsay asked.

"They think his arm might be broken," Ruzek ran a hand through his hair, he looked a bit stunned. "And he's going to have some quite spectacular bruising."

"What happened?" Antonio stepping forward and patting Ruzek on the shoulder.

"I don't know," Adam shrugged helplessly. "We were just driving and this car came out of nowhere and hit us, they must have run a red light or something."

"Alright," Voight nodded not wanting to push it while Adam was getting to grips with what had happened. "Where's Olinsky?"

They followed Adam towards the back of the ambulance across the intersection where Alvin was sat on a gurney attended by paramedics.

Erin was distracted when her phone rang.

"Lindsay," she answered.

"Hello Detective," said the same creepy voice as yesterday. Saber.

"What do you want?" she asked turning away from her team, no one had noticed her answer the phone.

"I wanted to offer my condolences at your colleagues' accident, the world can be so dangerous," he said insincerely.

"Are you saying you had something to do with this?" Her stomach dropped at the possibility. "You are just giving us reasons to investigate you," she all but snarled at him.

"Of course not detective, as far as everyone believes I am a law abiding citizen," he replied smoothly.

"Except you are threatening me!"

"And who would believe you? You don't seem to be sharing this call with your colleagues and they are only paces behind you." He was here she realised, as she started looking at the bystanders around the intersection, spinning in place. "Wise detective, there is no reason for anyone else to get hurt," with that he hung up.

She continued looking for him, the hand with the phone in slowly falling from her ear. She froze as she thought she saw his face at the back of a group across the road.

"Lindsay?" Halstead broke away from the others as he noticed her expression. "Hey, you alright?"

She looked at him as he came over, he was frowning in worry and as his glance went to the phone in her hand she turned off the screen and slipped it in her pocket.

"Erin?" he asked further as she looked back to where Saber might have been only to see no one there.

"Just thought I saw a familiar face," she explained after a beat.

"Alright," Jay looked less worried but still confused. "You want a ride back to the district? There isn't anything to do here. Olinsky is off to the hospital for his arm and is dragging Ruzek with him for a check up."

Erin looked beyond Jay to see the others still stood round the back of the ambulance.

"Yeah," she agreed slowly, changing her mind as she spotted Officer Mendez. "Just give me a minute," she said as she stepped towards her. "Mendez!"

Jay followed her as she went over to the officer she knew would have been one of the first on the scene with her older partner, Winners.

"Hey Lindsay," Mendez greeted.

"Hey," she greeted. "The guy in the other car, he going to be alright?"

"He's a bit elderly but his injuries were not life threatening so I don't see why not," Mendez explained.

Lindsay hesitated.

"You think this was an accident?" she asked, indicating the scene. She could feel Jay's curiosity from beside her.

"Er, yeah, the old guy ran a red light, said something about being in a rush and not seeing it. He possibly shouldn't have been driving but we'll have to investigate if he had any medical conditions," Mendez told her obviously confused by the question.

"Nothing unusual?" she pushed.

"No, it's a pretty standard accident scene. I thought it was not too bad actually, Detective Olinsky's arm is the worse of it," Mendez continued. "Why? Do you think there is something dodgy? I mean he did hit a cop car but we are only three blocks from the district, it's not surprising."

"No," she looked at Jay beside her who raised an eyebrow at her line of questioning. "No, I'm sure you are right, I was just covering all the bases."

"Okay, well I'll make sure you guys up in Intelligence get a copy of the report," Mendez said, not missing the look between the partners.

"Yeah, thanks," she said as Mendez nodded and turned back to what she was doing.

"You wanna explain that?" Jay asked her as they headed over to the car.

Erin put her hands in her jacket pockets and hunched her shoulders against the cold, she'd have brought a bigger coat if she had expected to be outside today.

"You don't think it's suspicious that the accident involved two of the Intelligence unit?" she asked him.

"It probably is just an accident," Jay replied. "You heard Mendez, there are a lot of police driving along this road."

"What if it's not?" she asked as they reached the car. Jay had the keys and she had no particular wish to drive anyway so she automatically went to the passenger side door.

"Why would you think it isn't?" he asked her over the top of the car. She didn't reply, just got in the car, he did too. "Erin? What aren't you telling me?

"It's just we have a lot of people that hate us," she finally said.

"Like who?"

She still didn't look at him wondering what she could say. Aside from the phone call she had no proof of Saber's involvement. She needed to think about it, to look at the accident report and perhaps speak to the other driver. What she really needed was to be able to pin something on Saber, to catch the guy that had nearly killed her.

"I don't know!" she answered in frustration. "Saber maybe."

"Why Saber? Olinsky's been on the job a long time there must be a lot of people out there that are pissed off at him," he gave her a look, a slow smile forming. "And Ruzek, well, he annoys a lot of people."

She smiled back at him for that before looking out of the window. "It just seems suspicious," she said quietly.

Halstead didn't reply and he didn't start the engine so, after a moment of quiet, she looked back at him curiously only to find him looking at her. "What?"

He just shrugged slightly. "When you are ready to tell me what's going on I'm listening."

She shook her head slowly, pursing her lips. "I haven't figured out what is going on."

"Alright," Jay said after a moment, he considered pushing it but knew he wouldn't get anywhere until she was willing to talk. He'd be patient, in the meanwhile he'd just keep an eye on her. He started the engine and drove them away from the accident.

Later that afternoon they were all still working on the case of the abducted boys, now they had been found they were looking for the kidnappers. Ruzek had been given a clean bill of health and returned to the station, Olinsky's left arm was broken and he was still at the hospital. Ruzek was supposed to be picking him up later.

Erin was still trying to figure out what to do about Saber's call. She should tell Voight, normally she would tell him without hesitation. That is, if they were actually working on the Saber case and Voight hadn't already told her off for not concentrating on the abducted boys. She knew he would be annoyed at her with what little she had to bring to him. She felt like she needed more information, about Saber, about the accident that may not have been an accident, she needed the whole team on it and that wasn't going to happen till they finished this case.

"Hey," Jay joined her in the break room, putting his cup next to hers for her to refill. "Still okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," she replied unconvincingly as she picked up the pot and poured.

"Is it this case?" he asked taking his cup and adding what he wanted to it.

She thought about that, "It should be, shouldn't it?" She looked at him unhappily, "we've got one dead kid and two more in ICU." She wasn't doing those victims justice, she was better than this.

"Saber then?" Jay was understanding. "We'll get him Erin, we're are getting so close in this case once we are done..."

"Except there is nothing!" she said angrily, shaking the sugar into her coffee. "We can't prove he was in that warehouse, we can't even find a reason he might have been." She banged the sugar shaker down, sighing as she watched the coffee swirl in the cup.

"Hey," he said touching her arm so she looked at him again. "We will figure it out," he said with conviction.

She held his gaze before giving a nod, she knew he meant it. They both started as Antonio's voice rang out.

"Voight!" Antonio knocked on Voight's office door, before giving the two of them a tilt of the head to call them into the bull pen.

Erin raised her eyebrows at Halstead before walking back to her desk. Antonio stood by the board obviously having found something.

One of Antonio's CI's had come up with a possible location for the group they were looking for. Antonio had got further information on the building and believed his CI was right. The consensus was they should check it out.

"Alright, let's get suited up and head out," Voight announced once Antonio had finished his briefing.

"Er boss?" Ruzek said as everyone stood. "I'm supposed to be leaving to pick up Al in, like, ten minutes."

"I can do it," Lindsay offered. They all looked at her, still seated at her desk. "Unless I can come with you?" she asked Hank pointedly.

"No, by all means go pick up Alvin," Voight agreed with a slight smile, obviously working out it was the lesser of two evils.

She gave an insincere smile back as they left the room heading downstairs to prepare. It would be convenient to go to the hospital, it would be the opportunity she needed to talk to the other driver involved in the accident. They guys hadn't left by the time she went downstairs ten minutes later, heading to her car. They were still planning and she guessed they would be a while yet, she gave them a smile as she passed, went to her car and drove to the hospital.

Once at the hospital Erin went to the desk to inquire where she could find Alvin. The nurses there recognised her and smiled as they greeted her and asked how she was feeling. She exchanged pleasantry's, not enjoying it but appreciating that they cared. Once she was told where Alvin was she couldn't help asking where the driver that had caused the accident was, one Mr. George Mott. After all that was why she wanted this errand, so she had the opportunity to talk to him.

Mr Mott was in a room on the next floor, Alvin would be upstairs too which made it even more convenient for her. She would only be a few minutes, Al would not miss her.

"Mr George Mott?" she asked as she knocked on the open door to the private room.

He was sat in bed staring out of the window and he turned as she spoke.

"Yes?" he asked her. He looked to be well enough, sat up and with only a small amount of bruising on his face.

"I'm Detective Lindsay," she introduced herself, standing at his bedside.

"I've already spoken to an officer," he frowned.

"Yeah, I just wanted to ask you some follow up questions."

"Oh, okay," he seemed to buy that.

"How are you doing?" she inquired.

"Not too bad, they say I'm just bruised. They are keeping me overnight to keep an eye on my ticker," he indicated his chest.

"I am glad to hear that."

"What did you want to ask me?"

Lindsay bit her lip before speaking. "I wanted to know what happened?"

"I've given my statement," he said, she knew that, she'd read it.

"I just want to hear it from you," she explained. She wanted to see if what he said matched with the statement he had given earlier.

"Well, I was parked on the next block down and I set off in a rush, didn't see the red light and hit the side of that car," he told her.

She narrowed her eyes at him, that was pretty much exactly what his statement had said, simple and to the point.

"Why were you in a rush?" she asked.

"Er... well I was late," he answered less than convincingly.

"Late enough to have to speed through red lights?" she knew if she kept asking questions he would eventually make a mistake.

"I didn't see that it was red," he said, irritated.

"Where were you going?"

"Home," he spat out. "Why are you asking me these things?"

"Is there any chance it wasn't an accident?" she cut to the chase.

He looked like she had punched him in the gut. "I... no, why would you ask that?"

"Just a suspicion I have," she offered. "It seems convenient to have hit some police officers near a police station."

"You can't believe I would choose to hurt police officers?"

"Normally, no," an old man was not the usual suspect in a suspicious automobile accident. "But you didn't hit any old police officers in your 'accident', you hit members of the intelligence unit, my team mates and I have reason to believe that someone may have wanted you to do so intentionally."

"I wouldn't hurt police officers," Mr Mott crossed his arms, a move she recognised as him 'clamming up', he was done with their conversation. "I have given my statement regarding what happened, I don't think you've any reason to doubt it."

She nodded but she was far from being done.

"You know there is a lot the police don't have access to. Financial records, phone records, you have to be investigating someone, you need a warrant and probable cause. It's annoying for us but hey, people have their right to privacy. But there is a lot we can access without too much effort," she started hoping her ploy would work. Mr Mott didn't say anything so she got her note pad out looking at the information she had collected on him. "Mr Mott, seventy six, married for fifty seven years, you and your wife own a business selling rare parts for cars; a specialist garage"

"It was my fathers," he explained.

"Yes, it's all on the internet, the reviews for the place are great, it's a rough neighbourhood but you've a reputation, people travel for what you are selling. Of course, you are a bit old to be climbing under cars but I was surprised to see the manager wasn't one of your..." she checked her pad, "three sons."

"They were never interested in the business, two are engineers but in the military."

She already knew that. "So I thought it strange that you still own the place, until I saw on social media that two of your grandsons are working there, it's them you want to pass the place onto isn't it?"

"They are good boys, they work hard, they deserve the business when they are old enough," he said obviously not understanding why she was asking these things.

"It must have been devastating when it all but burnt to the ground in a fire three years ago,"

"It was," he said frowning slightly at her.

"According to everything I can dig up you had no insurance against fire."

His eyes widened at that and she wondered if he finally got this line of questioning.

"I was asking myself how was it the place was rebuilt within six months?" she looked down at her note pad, flipping the page nonchalantly. "Perhaps you got a bank loan, some money squirrelled away? Or perhaps you found someone local willing to loan you the money no questions asked?"

"It hadn't mattered before, before those boys started working there. But I had to leave them something," Mr Mott lamented. "Every bank I went to turned me away so I went to a guy I had borrowed small amounts off in the past. I knew he was not a good guy, involved in some gang or other but he had money and he was willing to give me it. The pay back plan was expensive but better than I thought it would be so I took it, I didn't think that..."

"What? That you'd end up having to do more than pay back money?" she asked him biting down irritation at his stupidity. She couldn't help feeling some success though, her theory had been right. "So what? They came to you and agreed to write off your debts if you crashed your car into a cop?"

"No, no, no, I can't... I wouldn't hurt someone just to pay off a loan," Mr Mott denied emphatically.

"It was more than the money then, they threatened you," she pushed.

"Please stop, if they think I told you..." he put a hand over his mouth as though to stop more words coming out.

"You didn't, I'm guessing," she pointed out. "Who was it? Your wife? He went pale at that, she hadn't thought it possible for him to be paler. "Mr Mott where is your wife?"

He shook his head, running his hand over his face. "She's fine, she's been here, she just went home and she'll be back later."

Lindsay sighed in relief, glad the wife was not in trouble, but she had pretty much confirmed her suspicions. "Of course she is fine, you did as they asked," she said as the realisation came to her.

"I can't, I can't..." Mr Mott was obviously trying hard not to cry. "They threatened her, if they knew I was talking to you. I can't change my statement, please..."

Lindsay stepped closer to the bed putting her hand on his leg, "Am I wrong?" she asked. He choked up, his hand covering his sob. "Mr Mott?"

"Yes, it was an accident, I can't change my statement" he finally whispered, gathering himself together. "What are you going to do?"

Erin bit her lip looking away from the distraught man, he was evidently terrified of those men, likely rightly so. She thought through her options, if she got him to change his statement then an investigation could be opened and the full force of the police, particularly the Intelligence unit, could be used to hunt down whoever wanted to hurt Olinsky and Ruzek, which she was certain was Saber. But he would know they were looking into the incident, that she was investigating him which was what he had warned her threatened her against, threatening her team if she did so anyway. She didn't know how she wanted to play this but whatever she chose she knew keeping it quiet was best. She needed to talk to Voight, decide what they were going to do. She stopped pushing. "Nothing," she said after a beat. "Not at the moment."

He looked relieved at that, but whatever she might suspect, however much he had all but admitted, there was little she could do if he was so determined to lie about it.

"What can I do if you won't help?" she sighed, reaching into her pocket. "If you change your mind here is my card, I hope you feel better."

He nodded and she patted him on the leg as she stood before leaving the room.

"Erin," she started as a voice greeted her. Her eyes snapped over to Alvin who was leaning on the nurses desk obviously having been waiting for her to finish in the room. She tried to school her guilty look as she looked him over, his left arm was in a cast, resting in a sling and he had some bruises but otherwise looked good.

"Hey, you ready to go?" she asked, nonchalant.

"Yeah, thought I'd wait by the nurses desk for you as you came in," he said standing up straight. "When I got there the nurse mentioned you had already come up here."

"Well here I am," she answered indicating with her hands and a slight shrug.

"I see that." Alvin stepped closer. "What were you doing in there?" he asked with a nod to the room behind her.

"Just asking some questions," she replied evasively as she stepped passed him and started towards the elevator. "How's your arm?" she asked as she pressed the down button, it was only one floor but she imagined with her ribs and his arm they'd both prefer the ride.

"Fractured near the wrist, feels fine now it's in a cast," he said as the elevator arrived and they got in.

"How long do you have to wear a cast?" she asked him trying to keep Alvin away from what he wanted to ask.

"Only a week or so, then I can have a soft splint apparently," Alvin was giving her a look and she stubbornly avoided looking at him. "It'll be four or five weeks until it's healed."

"Good. Could have been a lot worse," she said as the doors opened on the ground floor and they headed toward the exit.

"Yeah, it could have been my shooting arm," he teased lightly, trying to get a rise out of a very serious looking Erin.

She finally met his gaze, giving him an amused smile as the went through the doors of the hospital. They walked to where she had left the car and got in.

"Am I taking you home?" she asked him as she started the engine.

"No, I have somethings I need to do at the district," he said and she turned to him in curiosity.

He was still looking at her with that thoughtful expression and she still didn't want to invite his questions so she just nodded before driving off.

"I thought you might have been speaking to your doctor, instead I find you in Mott's room," he said lightly after a few minutes of driving. "You want to explain that?"

"Not really," she answered honestly.

"Erin," he said with irritation and she knew she was trying his patience.

She pulled up to a red light and since they were stopped she sat back in her seat with a sigh. "You think your accident was just an accident?"

"Car accidents generally are just accidents," Al said with a slight frown. "Just because we are cops doesn't mean we need to look for motives everywhere."

"Even when you are a detective in the Intelligence unit?" she questioned.

"You have reason to believe it was more than an accident?"

She pursed her mouth, "nope, the police report says it was and accident, Mr Mott's official statement is that it was an accident. Everyone I speak to thinks it's an accident."

"Except you don't think it was an accident,"

She shrugged non-committally at that, driving off from the lights, the district was not far now.

"What did Mr Mott say?" Alvin asked her after a moment.

"He wanted to stick to his statement," she said truthfully.

"Is his statement true?" he asked her but she was distracted from answering as his phone rang.

She spared him a glance as she pulled onto the block where the district was.

"Lexi," he told her once he got out his phone, before answering his daughters call. "Hi sweetheart... Yeah, it's just a break, I told your mother it was nothing to worry about... I'm just stopping by the precinct and then I'll be coming home." He chuckled at something she said. "No, I'll have someone drop me off."

Lindsay was glad to find a space right outside of the precinct, slipping into it as another car pulled away, which saved the two of them the walk from the parking lot. As Alvin said bye to his daughter she got out of the car heading for the door. She trudged up the stairs wincing as it irritated her ribs, she usually bounced up these in a rush, she missed that. Alvin exited the car and she locked it, holding the door of the precinct open as she waited for him.

"She worried?" she asked him as they went through the doors.

"Yeah, I was going to tell her when I got home but Meredith told her before I had chance," he replied obviously irritated with his kinda ex-wife.

"They care Al," she excused, pushing open the second set of doors for them, for the first time she wished they were automatic, they didn't make it easy for two injured cops to enter.

"Yeah," he sighed.

"Hey, Olinsky," Platt greeted as they entered. "Glad to hear you are okay."

"Thanks," he nodded as the two of them headed upstairs to Intelligence.

The bull pen was still empty of the guys when they reached it.

"Hey," Nadia stood, smiling at Olinsky. "You alright?"

"Yeah, just a broken arm," he gave her a genuine smile.

"Erin?" Nadia picked up a file on her desk. "Mendez sent over her completed report of the accident."

"Can I see that?" Alvin asked taking it before Erin could, she crossed her arms, unimpressed, and waited as he skimmed it. "Report says it's an accident."

She held her hand out for it and he gave it to her. She read it as she wandered over to her desk. Olinsky followed, leaning against Halstead's desk as he watched her.

"They certainly made it look like one," she agreed, dropping the report on her desk.

"Who?"

"I don't know," she waved her arms. "We have a lot of enemies." She wasn't going to mention Saber again.

"It was well done if it was intentional, most of the guys gunning for us would use a gun, not a car, it doesn't make sense," Olinsky knew she was holding something back.

"You don't want to look into it?" she asked confused at his dismissal.

"Based on what?" he asked calmly.

She froze. The answer was to tell him that Mr Mott had pretty much admitted someone else was involved. That Saber had called her. That she had every reason to believe he intended to hurt them. But she failed to say any of that, she wasn't ready. Instead, to her shame, she let her frustration at the situation get the better of her.

"I can't just have a gut feeling?" she said angrily.

"As much as I respect your instincts we can't investigate just because you've got a feeling Erin!" he responded to her attitude even if he didn't understand it. "I know you've had a very tough week but unless you give me a reason I've got nothing to go on."

He turned away from the argument obviously frustrated at her and headed over to his desk.

"My word isn't enough?" she asked hands on hips. She wasn't finished.

"We can only back you up so far, look at this Saber thing," he said moving some files on his desk with his good arm.

"What about him?" she said slowly, she wanted to know where he was going with this.

"There is only you that thinks Emilio Fernadez is Saber, sometimes it isn't enough," he explained still looking at his files.

She gave him a stunned look, her head tilting slightly. She hadn't realised that was how he felt about it, she looked over at Nadia whose eye's dropped to her desk before Erin could catch them. He was right though, they had only her word that that man was Saber. That was why the Commander had given them another case, why the DA refused to charge Fernadez; because she had no proof. She just hadn't expected Alvin to doubt her, she wondered if anyone else in the unit did too. She felt blindsided and suddenly had her own doubts. If she told him about her suspicions would they believe her? They would only have her word about everything he had done since, the phone calls were untraceable, that one man who could say otherwise, Mr Mott, wasn't going to. It wasn't enough, she needed more. She needed time to think.

"You know what I think I'm done for the day," she said angrily as it masked the hurt. She picked up the file on her desk about Saber, adding the accident report to it and marched off.

"Erin," Olinsky called, obviously realising his error.

"It's fine Al," she didn't turn, instead throwing his words back at him. "I've had a tough week, I'm done."

To her relief he didn't follow after her as she all but raced down the stairs they had come up minutes before and exited the building without a word to anyone. She got in her car and pulled away, turning for home. It was nearly five so not too early to leave, and according to her doctor she should still be resting at home anyway.

As she pulled up to her building she realised someone was waiting for her, leaning on a car was Saber. She stopped a short distance away and he noticed her arrival and smiled, giving a 'hat tip' greeting as he waited, unmoving, for her to get out. How did he know where she lived? She didn't move, debating what to do. What she wanted to do was drive off and avoid the situation all together but that would make it difficult to relax on her couch. She turned off the engine and slid the file off the seat beside her and onto the floor, given his earlier threats she didn't want Saber to see it.

Something caught her eye in the rearview mirror, another man was now behind her car, likely one of Saber's goons, she was pretty sure there was another behind Saber's car. For a moment she considered calling someone for back up, but for what? It wasn't illegal for Saber to be waiting on a sidewalk. No, the only way to figure out what was going on was to get out of the car. Besides this wasn't a deserted road, occasionally people were walking or driving by and she was a cop she wasn't supposed to back down. None the less, she was beginning to regret storming out of the station.

She sighed, undoing her seatbelt and exiting the car. Locking it behind her she stepped towards Saber, her building door was beyond him.

"Detective Lindsay," Saber greeted standing up straight. "Fancy meeting you here."

She stopped, narrowing her eyes at him. His men hadn't moved and he wasn't stopping her so her fear all but evaporated but now she wondered why he was here at this time. It wasn't the usual time people got home, it was rather early, had he been following her?

"Somehow I don't think it's a coincidence," she commented scathingly.

"Can't I call on a beautiful Detective and see how she is doing after her accident a few days ago?" he asked. He stepped towards her, thankfully not invading her space but he was closer than she liked and she fought the urge to back off.

"No," she bit out, irritated. "We are not acquainted, why would you visit?"

"Oh, well, we should become better acquainted," he offered and her stomach turned.

"Definitely not," her gun was on her hip, she would love to draw it and shoot him. Instead she concentrated on being a detective. "How do you know where I live?"

"Come Detective, it isn't difficult to find out," he answered as though she was stupid and she admitted it probably wasn't for him. Once he had her name it was likely easy to track her house down, perhaps the information came from where ever he'd got her name from. "Did you like my flowers?"

She appeared to ignore that but her suspicions about last night's gift were confirmed. "What do you want?" she got to the point, she wanted this over.

"Very well, let's dispense with the pleasantry's," he said the smarmy smile disappearing from his face and a harder expression appearing. "I wanted to give you another opportunity to stop your investigation."

"To stop?! You attacked my friends," she replied and then realised perhaps she should have called them colleagues. Never admit who mattered to the bad guys.

"You've no evidence of that," he said and she realised he was right.

"You called me and said so!" she argued, trying desperately to keep a lid on her anger.

"No I didn't," he denied calmly.

"Why are you doing this?" She all but shouted, finally loosing her cool.

"Doing what detective?"

"Coming here, asking me to stop investigating you, calling me?" she listed. She didn't understand his fascination, his interest in her.

"I'm giving you fair warning, is that not polite?" a smile snuck back onto his face.

"What?" she said involuntarily, he had a twisted mind.

"Come on," he said as though he didn't believe she could misunderstand him. "It's a game we play detective. Police and suspects the world over. Believe me when I say I will win, I have had a lot of practice. So my advice to you is to look elsewhere and not waste your time trying to catch this one."

Erin could find no answer to that, everything she said had no impact on the man. She turned from him in anger and went into her building making sure the front door locked behind her. Her ribs forced her to go slowly up the stairs and by the time she entered her apartment and sank onto her couch her head was pounding. She closed her eyes rubbing her temples, she hadn't had a headache this bad in a few days. She didn't want to stay here, not with that creep knowing where she was, and she needed to talk to someone.

She stood, distractedly looking out her window, it was getting dark. The one thing that had put her off getting this apartment was that it had no view out the front, of course the view out the back was amazing, the city laid out before her, but right now she'd give anything to be able to tell if Saber had left.

Making a decision she fetched a key out of a draw in the kitchen and exited her apartment, crossing the corridor and knocking on Mrs Riley's door. She didn't answer, Erin was expecting her to be out, so she used her key to enter, she was pretty sure this constituted an emergency. Going over to a window she looked down onto the street, there was no sign of Saber or his men. Glad that he was gone she went back to her apartment, getting dressed into something more comfortable she grabbed a bag and put a few things in it, picking up a warm coat she left the apartment and returned to her car.

Once she drove off she kept an eye out for someone tailing her, circling a block a few times to make sure no one was following her before heading towards Jay's apartment. Jay's neighbourhood was not quite as nice as hers' but she felt a helluva lot safer as she pulled up than she had before. She parked right in front of his building but his car was not around and his lights were not on, he wasn't home yet, unsurprising since it was only six. Assuming they caught those guys on the raid and wrapped up the case it could still be a late finish, longer still if they went to Molly's after.

She'd wait, she decided, if he wasn't back in the next hour or so she would text him. Making sure her doors were locked, she slid her seat back and reclined it slightly getting her phone and headphones out, in the mean while she'd try to relax.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed! I hope you found it believable, Lindsay digging her hole deeper as it were, after all she's not the most open of characters. Well anyway, she's about to go looking for the way out. Spoiler warning; Linstead ahead! :-D


	9. Chapter 9

Jay couldn't help feeling smug as they returned to the precinct. They had got them, the two bastards that had hurt those kids. Antonio stopped the car behind Voight's outside Intelligence's garage and Jay got out, getting the guy they had in the back out too. Ruzek was getting the one out of Voight's car.

"Where do you want them boss?" Ruzek asked. Jay waited, hoping they were done now they had caught them, there wasn't anything they needed to know from them after all and they would probably be handed off to officers to take down to booking.

Voight crossed his arms considering the two of them. "Put 'em both in the cage and I'll have someone to come get them," he decided nodding. "Good work today," he said directing it towards all of them before heading up to his office.

They cuffed them both to opposite sides of the cage and the four of them headed upstairs to the bullpen.

"Might finish at a decent time today," Antonio commented.

Jay raised his eyebrows as they walked. It was gone six and there wasn't anything that particularly needed doing today so they probably could leave soon, they had been working late for over a week now. He just wasn't sure they should be relaxing yet, they still needed to get to the bottom of who attacked Lindsay.

Antonio noticed his expression and deduced what it was for. "Get a good nights sleep and start fresh in the morning huh?" he gave Jay a pat on the shoulder as they walked.

"No celebrating at Molly's?" Ruzek asked from behind them, missing the undercurrent of the conversation. Atwater didn't comment.

"Don't think I'm up for celebrating yet," Jay replied shortly. Had everyone forgot last week?

"Right," the light went on. "Saber," Ruzek acknowledged his voice hardening. "We'll get him."

"Just not today," Antonio said as they entered the bullpen and went to their desks.

Olinsky was sat at his desk and looked up, sitting back in his chair as they entered. Jay gave Nadia a smile in greeting but frowned at Erin's empty desk as he dropped his jacket on the back of his chair, a glance at the break room suggested she wasn't here.

"Hey O," Antonio greeted. "How is the arm?"

"It's good," Olinsky answered simply.

"I thought you were heading home?" Ruzek asked, leaning on the shelving between his and Olinsky's desk.

"Where's Lindsay?" Jay interrupted with a chin nod towards her desk. He sat, spinning his chair enough to see Olinsky behind him, surprised to find the other man looking at him rather than paying attention to their colleagues.

"She headed home," Olinsky said in a tone that suggested it wasn't the whole story.

He glanced over at Nadia who just raised an eyebrow. "When?" he asked slightly worried now.

"An hour or so ago," Al continued.

"I'm surprised she left early," Ruzek commented pointedly, picking up the undercurrent in this conversation no problem.

Olinsky spared him a glance before asking Jay. "Did you know she thinks the accident from this morning wasn't an accident?"

"Yeah," Jay admitted. "We talked to Mendez when we were at the scene, she said she'd send a copy of her report."

"She sent it, it was here when we got back from the hospital," Al told them.

"And?" Antonio inquired before Jay could.

"Says it was an accident," he answered with a shrug.

"You don't think it could have been intentional?" Ruzek asked him curiously.

"You do?" Al was obviously surprised by his younger partner's tone.

Adam glanced around the rest of them as though realising he opinion was not the prevailing one. "I don't know but it's crossed my mind. There are lot of people out there that hate us, the police that is, though quite a few hate us in particular," he paused. "Haven't you considered it?"

"There isn't any evidence it was intentional," Al replied after a moment.

"Except you say Lindsay thought it might be?" Antonio inquired, his tone suggested he considered that enough reason to look into it.

Jay frowned, Alvin was avoiding their eyes and he couldn't work out what that expression was, guilt?

"What does she know that we don't?" Antonio continued.

"She was talking to the other driver at the hospital," Al told them. "I found her at his room."

"Did she tell you what he said?" Jay asked, he shouldn't be surprised he told himself, she was like a dog with a bone when she got onto something.

"She said he stuck to his statement," he said. "But I think there was more."

They were distracted in their conversation by Voight leaving his office. "Al, you still here?" he asked with a grin. "Didn't Erin offer to take you home from the hospital?"

"She did, I had a few things to do here," he indicated some files on his desk.

"Is Erin here?" Voight asked with a look to her desk.

"She left not long after we got back from the hospital," Alvin explained, standing up and stepping closer to Voight. Jay swivelled his chair back round to his desk.

"She alright?" Voight asked him, sensing what Jay did, that everything was not quite right.

"I made some comments I shouldn't have," was all Alvin said.

Voight scrutinised him for a moment with a look Jay couldn't read, his jaw twitching. He finally nodded. "Apologise tomorrow," he said patting Al on the back before looking over all of them. "We'll be back on the Saber case, we've still got that bastard to catch. Go home, get some rest and back here by nine o'clock in the morning."

Voight turned and went back into his office, after a beat Jay heard the others behind him getting ready to leave but he held Olinsky's gaze with a questioning one. Al and Erin had a long history, they were good friends, family even, he wondered what Al could have done to upset that.

"Come on Al, I'll drive you home," Ruzek offered.

Al nodded, walking behind Jay's chair he squeezed his shoulder. "I screwed up," he said quietly. "I'll fix it."

Jay nodded slightly, it would have to do. He grabbed his coat leaving the office with everyone else. Getting in his car he considered where to go. He wanted to talk to Erin, he thought it was about time she told him what was going through her head, that and he wanted to know if she was alright. None the less he decided to drive to his apartment first, he could do with a change of clothes and a quick shower before going over and he still had to decide whether to forewarn her that he was coming. It would be polite to do so but ran the risk of her saying no and he was determined to talk.

He pulled up across the street from his apartment, eyebrows raising as he recognised Lindsay's car in his usual parking spot. He got out, crossing the street and, spotting a dark form in the driving seat, he realised Lindsay was still in the car. She was waiting for him, he couldn't help feel happy at that, he schooled the silly grin on his face. He knocked gently on the window smiling as she jumped, she must have been quite distracted to not have noticed his approach. Then she pulled out her earphones and he understood why she hadn't noticed him. She unlocked the car and he opened the car door leaning on the car as he spoke to her.

"Waiting for someone?" he asked with a grin. She gave a tired smile in response.

"Yeah, but I don't think he's coming so you'll have to do," she replied teasingly, wrapping her earphones up and putting them in the bag beside her.

"You in here without the heating on?" he frowned. "You must be freezing. How long have you been here?"

"Not that long," she replied, she picked up the bag on the seat next to her and he automatically offered to take it from her, surprised when she let him. She got out of the car standing close to him as he barely stepped back and he looked questionably at the bag he was holding between them. She looked down at it too and sighed slightly. "Can I stay with you tonight?" she asked hesitantly.

"Of course," he replied unable to keep the surprise out of his voice. Not that she wanted to stay, they had stayed at each others quite a few times now, quite a few spectacular times, but thus far they had never actually planned it enough to bring a bag. It had always just happened, leaving busy morning afters as they had run around needing to leave enough time to visit the other's apartment before work. An over night bag would be much easier.

"Come on," he said letting her step past him and closing the car door behind her. She locked the car and they went into his building trudging up the stairs, he was glad she was a step ahead of him as he wouldn't have remembered to go slow for her and he sobered at the reminder of her injuries. They went into his apartment and he put her bag down next to the sofa, she just stood there watching him.

"You want a drink?" he asked.

"Just water," she replied.

"Right," she was still on painkillers. He fetched a couple of glasses of water and Erin was sat on the sofa when he returned, he handed her one putting his on the coffee table. "Erin what's going on?"

"Saber was outside my building when I got home," she said straight up, putting her drink down too.

"What?" it was the only thing that came out, that was not what he expected to hear.

"He knows where I live!" she continued, getting up and pacing in front of him. "Either he found it out somewhere or followed me sometime, but not tonight because he was already there when I got there. But he knew I would be home early, I don't usually get home at the time he was waiting. Or he had one of his guys keeping tabs on me. I'm pretty sure no one followed me here though."

"Wait," Jay raised a hand trying to wrap his head around this. "Saber? As in Emilo Fernadez?"

"Yes! Who else?" she retorted angrily.

He stood, his own anger building at the idea that man was following Erin. He took a deep breath. "Did you call anyone? The police I mean, officially?" he asked already pretty sure he knew the answer, it would have been Intelligence she'd have called.

"For what Jay?" she stopped pacing to look at him with her arms wide. "It's not a crime to be parked on a road, it's not a crime to talk to me."

"He didn't do anything?" he asked stepping closer to her. "Hurt you?"

"Nope," she sighed, her hands going to her hips. "He just talked, didn't stop me from leaving or going in the building."

"Why?"

"What?" she frowned at him.

"Why was he there? What did he talk to you about?" he clarified.

Her expression dropped and she looked away.

"Erin?"

"He was... threatening me, I suppose," she replied after a moment.

"You suppose?" he was finding this all very confusing, he wasn't quite sure how he should be feeling.

"Well this time he didn't really threaten me, at least not overtly, he just tried to flatter me, I didn't really stick around," she explained waving her hand distractedly.

"Wait, did you just say 'this time'?" he asked her, a frown forming. Was she referring to his visit to the station the other day?

She froze, eye's snapping to his, playing with her hands nervously. But at least this time she didn't hesitate to speak. "He called me this morning at the accident, he all but admitted he had arranged for it to happen."

"And you didn't tell anyone?" she shook her head slowly. He turned away from her in disbelief then turned back as he realised something. "Wait, that was the call you were on when I asked you if you were okay? Straight after that you were questioning Mendez. You could have told me Erin!"

"It gets worse," she said, almost looking apologetic. "He called me yesterday too, somehow he knew I had been investigating him and he threatened all of you guys if I didn't stop. Turns out he was telling the truth."

She looked away from him and he ran a hand through his hair. Anger, that was what he was feeling, he was pretty sure it was justified.

"I can't believe you didn't tell me," he said angrily. "or Voight."

"I thought I could handle it, I didn't think..."

"You're right you didn't think!" he berated her.

"Jay..." she appealed.

"What if he'd come after you?" he asked wishing she understood his worry. She might be just as tough as any other cop but that didn't mean she couldn't be hurt, the last few days had demonstrated that.

"Look, when he called yesterday I didn't think he'd do anything and after this morning I was looking for evidence, no one had any reason to believe me, it's already a stretch for everyone that Fernadez is Saber!" she replied raising her voice to match his.

"Hey, I don't need a reason to believe you," he said honestly. Did she really believe they doubted her? "Voight certainly doesn't, not sure anyone else does either, we've got your back."

Sigh, "not everyone," she replied sadly. She turned and sank onto the couch.

"That's what you and Al argued about," he realised looking down at her.

She shrugged to hide the hurt. "I know how it looks, I was half unconscious and there is no link between Fernadez and Saber, it doesn't add up."

"He regrets it," he told her. "Whatever he said."

"It doesn't matter," she shook her head, her earlier anger had dissipated. "I don't blame him, he just said what he was thinking, like I said he's not wrong."

"I believe you, you know that right?" he asked her, meeting her gaze with a serious look.

"Yes," she replied honestly.

"And you know him to be Saber," he pointed out, his anger returning. Whatever the rest of the police force believed, Erin thought Fernadez was a bad guy. "That's why I can't believe you wouldn't tell someone!"

"I needed evidence," she offered in her defence.

He held her gaze with an unimpressed look. He was going to need a better reason than that and he was pretty sure she didn't have one.

"And you didn't get any?" he half asked and half stated.

"Nothing concrete but Mr Mott, the other driver in the accident, pretty much admitted he had been paid to hit that car."

"He said that?" If that was the man's statement then it was worth investigating.

"Almost, he's too afraid to change his statement, I think if we got him in interrogation he'd fold but it would put his family at risk," Erin explained and Jay understood that. They often had to consider how far to push their witnesses.

"And after you found this out you didn't stick around to discuss it with everyone?" He didn't understand why she would have left the station when there was so much to discuss.

"I tried to, kinda got into an argument with Al," she told him hesitantly. It wasn't the best excuse but she did have a temper at times.

"And that's a reason not to talk to anyone?" he pointed out.

"He said..." she broke off, it didn't matter what he said she had made her own choices. "I got angry."

He sat beside her with a tired sigh. "Erin."

"I messed up," she offered, looking at him. She knew that and she really needed him not to be mad about it.

"Come here," he said gently. He pulled her against him and she turned her head hiding her face in his chest, he reclined against the arm of the couch pulling her down with him. He felt her breath hitch as his arms went around her putting pressure on her broken ribs and he loosened his grip remembering why they hadn't been together since she was injured.

"I can't get away from him, he was there that day, he's in my dreams and now he's on my phone and in front of my apartment," she said quietly.

"He's in your dreams?"

"I keep dreaming about the warehouse," she explained almost distractedly before getting back to the point. "I feel like he is following me."

"Sounds like he is," Jay commented as he thought about it. He'd called her and appeared at her apartment, this guy was definitely following her.

She tensed in his arms and he realised confirming her fears wasn't a great way of helping.

"I just mean he is certainly turning up a lot," he clarified but he didn't see another way of explaining it. It sounded to him like Saber was overly interested in Erin. Even if he was just interested in threatening her over the police investigation why go to the effort of chatting with her outside her apartment? Besides, he must have followed her around to know she'd be home early.

Erin bit her lip, looking up at him. He felt the movement and looked down at her. "I've noticed that," she replied obviously somewhat freaked out about the idea. She tucked her head back against his chest and for a moment they lay quietly thinking, only the background sounds of the city could be heard.

"You sure he didn't follow you here?" he asked into the silence, his gun was still on his hip but he usually put it in the draw in the bedroom.

"Yes," Erin replied simply and he believed her, she was perfectly good at spotting someone tailing her, he trusted that. "Why would he follow me?" she asked him, at a loss to explain it herself.

He struggled to find an answer. Despite all the work they had done investigating Saber, which was too little as far as Jay was concerned, they still knew little about him. "I don't know," he answered honestly.

"Some detective you are," Erin commented sarcastically. That made Jay smile.

"Tomorrow we are back on the case, let's just relax tonight," he said, his arms tightening around her. She'd be safe here and they could sort this out in the morning. "You're not alone," he said reassuringly.

She looked up at him the unhappy face giving way to the tiniest of smile. "You know I'm not up for anything right?"

"I know," he replied, he would rather not hurt her but he did want her close. "If you want we can just be two friends sleeping in the same bed."

"I don't know, I think we are more than just friends," she said, leaning forwards to catch his mouth in a kiss.

"I thought you said you weren't up for anything," he said as their make out session continued.

"Well," she said, kissing him again. "Maybe a little something."

"Huh," he said as she finally let him breathe. "Can I have a heads up as to how much of a little something?"

"I was going to play it by ear," she told him with a smile.

He smiled back, her top had ridden up where his arms encircled her and he rubbed his thumb back and forth over her warm skin. God, he could get used to this. She frowned slightly, obviously thinking about something.

"What?" he asked.

She looked at him with a serious expression. "Are you mad at me?"

"You know it's unfair to ask that when you are laying on top of me kissing me right?" he pointed out with a smile.

"I'm pretty sure the answer's yes so I'll use anything to my advantage," she said kissing him again.

"Umm," he answered somewhat distracted.

"Besides you have to be nice to me, after all you know I'm injured right?" she tried playing the sympathy card. She found it bothered her: that he might be angry with her.

He froze at that. "Yes, I was there," he said shortly, he would never forget it. Perhaps Erin dreamt of the warehouse but he dreamt of being on the docks and watching them try to bring her back to life.

She realised it was too far. "Sorry," she looked away.

He reached forward capturing her lips again, to indicate he accepted the apology. "I am unhappy with you for not telling anyone." he admitted after a few minutes of kissing. She'd asked and he might as well admit it rather than ignore it.

"I'm telling you now," she offered.

"And what if something had happened when he was at your apartment?" he asked calmly. Had she even thought about the consequences?

"I had no reason to believe he would talk to me in person, Jay," she argued, pushing away from him to sit up. He sat up too. "I technically had no proof he'd done anything to back up his threats."

He raised an eyebrow. "You might have convinced yourself of that but you haven't convinced me."

"Well, once I'd talked to Mr Mott at the hospital and thought Saber probably had been involved in the accident I should have stuck around to tell you guys," she admitted.

"What do you want to hear Erin?" he was unable to keep the irritation out of his voice. "I wish you told me about the call this morning when I asked. Or even yesterday when you got the first one."

"I'm sorry that I didn't," she could honestly tell him. "It just didn't seem important at the time."

"Doesn't have to be important to tell me, I'm your partner," he reminded her. He knew she trusted him with her life but he wondered if she would ever fully trust him with everything else.

Erin looked at him thoughtfully before raising an eyebrow. "If our situations were reversed would you have told me?" she asked him, the thought that had just come to her.

He didn't have an answer for her. He was pretty sure that he was more trusting than she was but her question made him realise that perhaps that wasn't the issue here. He would probably have held off commenting about the calls in an attempt to keep her safe. Maybe he would have let it go this far too.

Erin sighed. "I just don't like you mad at me," she told him honestly, there were very few people whose opinion of her mattered.

"I'm sure I'll get over it. I am rather fond of you after all," he couldn't help smile at her then, oddly pleased it bothered her when he was upset.

"Yeah?" she asked a smile forming on her face too.

"It's not me you have to worry about, it's explaining it to everyone else tomorrow," he pointed out with amusement.

Her eyes widened in realisation. "Oh crap."

"Yep," he smirked as he stood. He was going to enjoy watching her try explain it to them. "You want to order take out for dinner?" he asked changing the subject. He thought they could both do with forgetting Saber for now and having a nice evening together.

They ordered food and to Jay's amusement Erin put a lot of effort into talking about everything but Saber and he happily joined in. He loved this part of their relationship: being able to talk endlessly to one another, he hoped it would last forever. Afterwards they watched a film, snuggled together on the sofa, Jay was impressed Erin managed to last until halfway through before he felt her head start to drop as she dozed off. He had to keep from chuckling as she kept jolting awake before dozing off again, she'd be able to feel the chuckles through he chest. By the end of the film she'd managed to fall asleep.

"Hey sleepy head," he said gently as he gave her a nudge. She stirred in his arms.

"Hmm?"

"Bedtime," he informed her.

"I'm good here," she disagreed, not opening her eyes or moving.

He paused, last time she'd fallen asleep during a film he'd thrown her over his shoulder and thrown her on the bed teasingly. He couldn't do that this time without injuring her further. "Come on Erin," he cajoled, trying to sit up with her half on top of him. She let him manoeuvre them into a sitting position before she opened her eyes and ran a hand though her hair.

"I'm up," she offered unconvincingly.

"Get ready for bed," he told her. "I'll clear up."

"Okay."

"You need to take your pills?" he reminded her.

"In my bag," she said with a yawn, picking up the aforementioned object and heading towards the bedroom.

He took the left overs into the kitchen and cleaned up, heard the toilet flush while he was in there. By the time he went into the bedroom Erin was laying sprawled on her back over the bed obviously falling asleep again. She was wearing one of his tops and nothing else except, he assumed, her panties. He chuckled as he went into the bathroom himself. A few minutes later he came back out stripped down to his boxers and tried to work out how to get into bed. Trying to wake her had little effect and this time he did resort to picking her up, he pulled back the cover on one side, lifted her over and pulled the cover the rest of the way down.

He climbed into bed which oddly woke Erin up more. She came closer to him, snuggling up beside him and he pulled the covers up over them.

"Night," she said with a contented sigh.

"Goodnight," he replied kissing her head. She may have already been pretty much asleep but it wasn't long before he joined her.

* * *

A lot of conversation but I hope you enjoyed! Thanks very much to all the lovely reviewers!


	10. Chapter 10

So I'll put a warning here for Linstead bedroom fluff ahead, nothing _too_ descriptive I think but consider yourselves warned.

* * *

Erin was drowning, the water had closed in around her. She could see the surface above her, the light reaching down to her, but no matter how much she swam she didn't get closer to it. She was stuck, she realised, peering at the world from inside a car, above her was the car roof yet somehow she could also see the surface. She needed to breathe but she couldn't get free of the car. The water was so cold. She opened her mouth to scream and the water came in filling her lungs...

She woke up.

The room was dark and peaceful except for the sounds of her panicked breathing. She hadn't woken Jay up despite using his shoulder as a pillow and she carefully moved away from him, rolling over and sitting on the side of the bed. She was cold, the heating had been on when they had gone to bed but now the apartment had cooled down and they had long ago kicked the covers down.

She got up, padding barefoot to the kitchen to pour herself a glass of water. She was thirsty but once she had the full glass in her hand she couldn't bring herself to drink it the memory of the dream coming back to her. She still didn't remember being in the water but every night she dreamt about it and every night the nightmare woke her up. It was starting to get to her.

She abandoned the water going into the living room, the only light came from the window and she went and looked out of it. Jay's building didn't have the views of hers', all there was to see was the street outside and nothing was out there but it didn't matter as her mind was elsewhere.

When she thought back to that day the events of the car chase were blurry but she was pretty sure most of them were there. When she tried to remember going into the water nothing came to her. There had been a crash, she remembered being thrown forward and hitting her head again. Based on what people told her that point was likely the moment they had gone off the dock and hit the water. She tried to run it through her head, there had been coldness, water in her lungs, she couldn't breathe... but she wondered how much of that was just dreams or her imagination after being told what had happened.

She had died that day. She had been dead. The concept was so far removed and yet so real. If it hadn't been for her team she wouldn't have survived, she'd have drowned. Her breath caught in her throat and the view of the street got blurry.

"Erin?" Jay called out from the bedroom and she heard him get up.

She cleared her throat. "In here," she said wiping the tears from her cheeks.

"Hey," he said as he came up behind her. He had woken to find her gone and for a very brief moment feared she had left.

"Hey," she replied softly, turning slightly as he stood beside her. He saw the tears on her cheeks easily in the orange light from the street.

"Hey, what's the matter?" he reached over to wipe some of the tears away with his thumb.

She reached up to hold his hand, pulling it against her chest as she turned to face him more fully.

"Thank you," she said honestly.

"For what?" he asked obviously worried.

She gulped down the lump in her throat and gave a weak smile. "For jumping in the lake to rescue me," she said looking him in the eyes to demonstrate how serious she was.

"It's why you have back up," he said after a moment, smiling at her.

She tilted her head, he was giving her that smile, that one he saved for her, but for once she wasn't sure she appreciated their go-to response.

"I'm serious," she told him.

"I know you are," he replied the smile disappearing. His other hand, the once she wasn't clutching, brushed her hair back from her face. "So am I. I will always be there to back you up, always."

She nodded, a few tears escaping and racing down her face to land on their joined hands.

"Come here," he said and she stepped forward into his arms, tucking her head under his chin and letting a few more tears run down his bare chest. He was nice and warm and so solid when she needed someone to lean on. If she had died that day she would have missed this and the thought terrified her, he was the best thing to happen to her in a long time.

"God, you're cold. You want to go back to the bed?" he asked and she could feel the vibrations of his voice through his chest.

"I'm thirsty," she remembered the reason she had gone into the kitchen in the first place.

"Want some water?" he asked pulling back slightly to look down at her.

"Have you got any tea?" she asked not moving from the circle of his arms.

"Tea?" he raised an eyebrow giving her that smile again obviously trying to cheer her up.

"Yeah."

"I don't think I've ever seen you drink tea," he commented.

"It's warm and I don't want coffee," she explained.

"Okay," he walked off but he took hold of her hand so she trailed behind him. He turned the light on in the kitchen and went to fill up the kettle pausing as he saw her full glass of water sitting beside the sink.

At his questioning look she shrugged. "Thought I wanted some water, I was wrong," she told him hoping he wouldn't guess why she hadn't felt like having water yet feeling it might be weirder if he didn't.

He didn't say anything just went about making two cups of tea and Erin just watched him. Once he was done he handed her one and she sipped it, it burnt her tongue but at least it wasn't cold.

"You want to go and sit?" he asked her and she nodded following him to the couch, Jay turning on a lamp. He watched her sipping her tea while his was too hot to drink. "Do you remember it?" he asked her quietly after a few minutes.

His question was vague but she knew what he was referring to and she shook her head in the negative. "I don't think so," she replied.

"What does that mean?"

She shrugged. "If I try and run through my memories of that day I only remember bits of the car chase and nothing of being in the water," she explained.

He nodded. "I'm glad you don't remember it, I wouldn't want you too," he told her honestly. He wished he could forget it, seeing her limp form in the back of that car.

She looked at him thoughtfully. "I dream about it," she admitted after a moment. She bit her lip looking away. "Every night."

"What do you dream?" he asked slowly.

"I'm in the car, in the water. I can see the surface but I can't reach it, I don't know if I'm even trying," she described looking into her tea cup. "It's cold, I drown and then I wake up."

He didn't say anything and she looked at him only to find he was looking elsewhere. She suddenly felt silly for telling him, it's not as though he could do anything about it.

"I don't know if it's even really what happened, it's probably just my imagination. It doesn't matter." she said as she got up, she put her cup down on the side table and headed back to the bedroom wanting to forget she brought it up.

"No, Erin," he calls, abandoning his tea and following her. He reaches her beside the bed and pulls her round to face him. "I..." but he can't find the words.

"What Jay?" she asks, sounding more irritated than she would like.

He sat on the bed, pulling her to stand between his legs, sighing before looking up at her. "Here is what I remember," he offered, hoping it would help. "When I jumped in the lake the car was on the bottom and I swam down to it, I went straight down to the side we had seen you in and you were there, unconscious. I pulled you out and swam for the surface. I wish I could forget it, I wish it hadn't happened and I was so glad in the hospital when I found out you didn't remember it. I hoped you wouldn't be haunted by it."

She put her arms around his neck and gave a sad smile, happy at how much he cared about her. "It's just a dream," she offered lightly.

Jay cocked an eyebrow at her. "Sounds like a memory," he disagreed.

"Maybe," she admitted reluctantly. "But I only really remember it when I dream, the rest of the time it's not there."

"Perhaps if you could remember it you wouldn't dream about it every night," he commented thoughtfully.

She frowned at him not liking that idea at all. She let go of him, pushing passed and half climbing over him to lay on the bed. He let her pass before crawling up and holding himself half above her, their legs entangled.

"You don't like that idea?" he asked now he had her trapped below him. It was hard to be annoyed at him when he was so very close but difficult to be distracted by him when they still discussing this.

"Of course I don't, I don't want to remember it anymore than you want me to," she replied.

"I'm sorry."

"I just wanted to talk to you about it," she ran her hands up his chest, she had been cold earlier, she certainly wasn't now. "Maybe that will be enough."

"I'm glad you did," he smiled down at her though she was too busy to notice, he trembled, she was occasionally hitting a ticklish spot. "If anything ever bothers you I want to hear about it."

She smiled up at him, not missing the effect she was having on him as her hands went lower. "It bothers me when Ruzek takes the sweets out of my top desk draw."

"Umm?" he closed his eyes, dropping his forehead onto hers.

"Or when Atwater moves everything on my desk trying to find a file, he still hasn't learnt my system," she told him.

"I'll shoot them for you," he said distractedly. "Stop it."

She kissed him. "Stop what?" she asked when taking a breath.

"Erin," he said, muffled as she kissed him again. He groaned rolling off of her and landing with a resigned thump beside her. She chuckled, rolling onto her side and resting her head on her hand to look down at him instead.

"Problem?"

"There would have been if you'd continued," he said with sigh.

"There still might be," she commented with amusement, enjoying the effect she'd had on him. It would take more than just rolling of her, he wasn't even looking at her.

"We can't," he told her as she ran her hand up his chest, barely touching him, it tickled.

"I think you mean we shouldn't," she corrected.

"You want to?"

"It has been over a week," she replied. She had missed it, they hadn't been at it every night since the first time but certainly at least the equivalent of every other night. There had been a few times when they hadn't been around each other's places for days because they had been caught up in a case but it had never been as long as a week.

"What about your ribs?"

"They only hurt when I breathe," she told him honestly. She'd like to say they had got less painful as they healed but they were much more irritating than at the hospital as she was trying to avoid constantly taking pain killers.

He raised his eyebrows, it probably wasn't the best way to convince him.

"Besides sex releases endorphins and endorphins are supposed to be pain relieving," she pointed out. She moved forward, climbing half on top of him to catch his lips again.

"Well," he said after a few minutes of kissing. "We don't need to do too much to get you to release endorphins," he smiled teasingly at her. He kissed her, one arm came around her holding her close but she gasped as she felt his other arm go lower, a hand slipping into her panties. His legs entangled with hers' pulling her to lay completely on top of him, still kissing her, and his hand working it's magic. It didn't take long, she was ready and he was very good at what he was doing.

She found herself laying limp on top of him, her head laying on his shoulder. He was running a hand through her hair and she cold almost purr in contentment.

"How are those endorphins?" he said smugly.

"Good, very good," she said breathlessly.

"How about those ribs?"

"What ribs?"

He chuckled.

"What about you?" she asked, she could feel him against her, what he had just done had done nothing to dampen his arousal.

"I'm fine," he replied.

"No, you're not," she said finally looking at him.

He kissed her, "I don't want to hurt you."

"I'll let you do the work," she argued smiling at him. "Come on, you know you want to."

He shook his head, "I can just.."

She laughed, reaching down to tug at his boxers. "I have never had to work this hard to get a guy to have sex with me."

"I must be special then," he commented, obviously trying to ignore what she was doing.

"Very special."

"Erin," he all but growled as she continued. He took hold of her upper arms, spinning them until he was on top. "Are you sure about this?"

"Yes," she said kissing him again. She was definitely up for it. She tried bucking beneath him but ended up trying not to gasp at the pain from her ribs.

"Hey, careful," Jay said softly. "Let me do the work."

Letting him do the work only went so far. She let him take off their clothes, at least his boxers and her panties but when he went to take her top off (which was actually his) she stopped him. He hadn't seen the bruising on her chest and she would rather he didn't. Thankfully he was too distracted to question why and she was glad it didn't stop him. Once he entered her she all but forgot about her ribs and moved with him, he waited until she was ready before taking her over the edge with him.

They lay side by side after and Erin found herself drifting off. She was only aware Jay had left the bed for some reason when he returned.

"Hey," she said sleepily as he returned to his place beside her. He didn't say anything and she opened her eyes when she felt like he was looking at her. It woke her up more fully when he pulled up her top. "Hey!"

"I wondered why you stopped me taking it off," he said quietly as he took in the bruises running his warm hands over them gently, they ran all the way from where she had been kicked below her ribs to just above her breasts where they had been pounding on her chest during CPR "You didn't want me to see it?"

She sighed pushing the top back down. "I thought it might ruin the moment," she replied.

For a moment he didn't answer. He couldn't argue with that, if he had seen the bruising it certainly would have shocked him, such an obvious reminder of the injures. He leaned forward until their noses were almost touching. "You know you're still beautiful."

She smiled, "is that so?"

"Hmm," he said kissing her.

"You're not so bad yourself," she retorted.

He sat up, fetching the covers from the bottom of the bed and pulling them over the two of them. Once he lay back she tried her preferred position of laying on her side beside him, his shoulder as her pillow. Her ribs still didn't appreciate it and she soon resorted to lying on her back, as irritating as the injuries were she hadn't felt this safe and contented in a while and she closed her eyes in bliss.

"Ribs bothering you?" Jay asked obviously not quite as asleep as she was.

"Mmm, not too bad," she mumbled in reply and she fell asleep to his hand stroking her hair.

She woke the next morning to find him smiling at her, head resting on his hand as he watched her.

"Morning," he greeted.

"Morning," she replied smiling back. She looked to the window, it was obviously just getting light outside. "What time is it?"

"Almost seven," he leant over to kiss her. "We should probably get up."

"I'd rather just stay here," she didn't feel like getting up and facing the world she just wanted to stay in the safety of his arms in a nice warm bed. She was pretty sure she had earned the right to do that the week she'd had.

"Do we need to go by yours?" he asked, they usually did but she had brought fresh clothes in her bag.

"No," she pulled the covers all the way up to her chin.

"You don't want to get up?" He knew she wasn't being serious, she wanted to get Saber, they wouldn't be doing that laying in bed all day.

"Voight won't mind if I don't show up, in fact he'd be happy I was resting," she pointed out.

"Hmm, I think he'd be worried because you'd never do that." He was right, not showing up would freak Voight out.

"I would if you were here beside me."

"That wouldn't make Voight happy," he smiled widely.

"Who cares?"

He chuckled, "come on let's get up." He tugged the covers down.

"No," she disagreed letting go of the covers, rolling over and hiding her face in his chest.

"How about we get up, share a shower, get dressed and I will take you out for breakfast," he said quietly, his mouth close to her ear.

"Breakfast out?" she said not yet uncurling from her hiding place.

"Yep, wherever you want to go," he offered.

"That nice little place down the street?" she asked finally looking at him.

"If that's what you want," he was still smiling.

"Umm, you might be the best partner ever," she said kissing him.

"Possibly, or possibly I don't want you commenting on the state of my fridge."

He rolled out of bed then and she was forced to follow unless she wanted him to take a shower alone.

Despite the possibilities of getting distracted when showering together they didn't take long to get ready and were soon heading out of the door.

"Can I drive?" he asked with a smile her as they were heading down stairs. She gave him a look. "Come on, it can't be comfortable for you."

"Fine," she dragged the word out. He held open the front door for her and she handed him the car keys. "But don't think this sets a precedent."

"I wouldn't dream of it," he replied laughing.

Jay drove them the down the road to the cafe and they were soon in a little booth tucking into breakfast.

Erin was playing with her food, her mind elsewhere. She really had messed up with this Saber thing. She had no idea how she was going to tell Voight in a way that didn't result in him getting very angry. Yet when she looked back on what had happened she didn't see how anything could have happened differently. If she had told anyone of the first threatening call she'd received it would not have stopped Olinsky and Ruzek being in a car accident. The call she received after the car accident... She should have told the others about that but it had been through her own stubbornness and self doubt that had her keeping that to herself. That and her own stupidity, she cursed herself and dropped her fork onto her plate. Voight was going to be mad.

"I was going to say penny for your thoughts," Jay commented, eyebrows raised at her attitude. He'd been watching the expressions on her face fondly as she sat thinking and had a pretty good idea what was on her mind. "But I think I might be opening a can of worms."

Erin looked at him with a sigh. "Voight is going to be pissed I didn't mention the phone calls yesterday," she said before adding; "And that I went to yours' instead of his."

"Hmm," Jay replied non committally, it was pretty much what he imagined she'd been thinking about. He reached over with his fork and took some food off her plate, if she wasn't going to eat it he might as well, after all he was paying.

Erin gave him a look, he wasn't being helpful. "How do I tell him?"

"About me and you?" Jay smiled teasingly.

"No!" her eyes widened at the thought. "About Saber."

Jay sighed, dropping his own fork onto his empty plate. "Maybe you need to work out why you didn't tell anyone," he said pointedly.

She shrugged, thinking about it. "You guys were busy with a case, I thought I could handle it," she said after a moment. She waved her hands around as though that would help with her scattered thoughts. "When it got too much I came to you, Voight isn't going to like that."

Jay agreed with that but he was glad she'd come to him. In fact he was a little smug she'd chosen him over Voight. He wasn't surprised though, they were good partners; he expected it. As for the rest of what she'd said. "You thought you could handle it?" he asked trying not to sound angry.

"Yeah, what was I handling?" she replied defensively. "He calls me with and just threatens to stick his lawyers on us, what do we do with that? And then yesterday it just got out of hand, I though if I found out more, interview the guy in the hospital... And then he showed up at my place..." she trailed off, anger dissipating. "I let it get out of control. I shouldn't have got angry with Al, I should have stayed and talked to Voight."

"Just tell him the facts Erin, tell him you screwed up, he'll forgive you," Jay told her, he couldn't imagine Voight being mad at her for long. And to be honest he did think an angry Voight had ever rattled Erin.

Erin bit her tongue, sitting back and resting her head against the tall seat back. "Al was right, I've had a tough week, I just don't think it's going to get any better."

For a moment Jay didn't reply, his mind flashing back to a lifeless Erin on that dockside even as he kept his eyes on the living, breathing Erin across from him. He dropped his eyes to his plate, gathering his thoughts. "Look, Voight won't be mad for long," he offered wincing, it wasn't exactly a pep talk. He looked up to find Erin's eyes on him though her head hadn't moved.

"But he will be mad," she replied tiredly.

"Hasn't he been mad at you before?" he asked pointedly.

"Yeah," she sighed. "I just..." she trailed off. She didn't want to have to deal with it, that was the problem. She'd woken up this morning happy and contented and she didn't want to have to face the mess that was Saber. Was that so bad? To want to run and hide from the world rather than face it? It wasn't her, she knew that, it had been a very long time since she had ran from anything, today was not the day to start.

"What?" Jay asked.

She took a deep breath, it was time to plunge herself back into the real world, beyond her and Jay at his apartment. "Nothing," she dismissed, sitting forward and pushing her plate away before drinking the last of her coffee.

"Erin," Jay chided, hoping to get her to spill.

"It's nothing," she reiterated, she looked at him and paused at his expression. He deserved some explanation of where her head was at, she was obviously confusing him. "I just don't want to have to deal with it, that's all," she admitted, giving a sheepish smile to let him know it was fine really.

He smiled back, he knew she was serious despite her tone. "Well, I'm looking forward to it," he commented, going for light hearted. "It's going to be entertaining to seeing you explain all of this."

"Thanks for the back up," she retorted.

"Hey, I'll be there," he defended. "All else fails, you just point out how hard your week has been."

Erin bit back the reply that came to mind as the waitress arrived to offer them more coffee. They declined, Jay asking for the bill. Within a few minutes they were leaving.

Jay held the door of the cafe open for Erin. "Seriously Erin," he said as they walked to the car. "It will be fine, just tell them the information and then we can get on with chasing Saber."

Erin was not so convinced. Sure she'd tell them and everyone would get back to Saber but it didn't mean they wouldn't be irritated at her. God knows what Voight would do.

They got in the car and headed to the station. Jay parked out front and they headed in.

Jay opened the door for her and let her proceed him into the station. She gave a wave in reply to Platt's greeting, failing to notice the woman all but ignored Halstead, and went to open the gate to Intelligence. They were not late but Voight was obviously already in his office and Olinsky was at his desk. He'd evidently been waiting for her as when she arrived he stood, coming over to her desk as she took off her coat dropping it onto her chair.

"Erin," he said, about to apologise.

"Al, it's fine don't worry about it," she told him, she forced a smile moving some files on her desk.

"I shouldn't have said it," he told her, tilting his head until he caught her gaze, she paused in her fidgeting. "I didn't mean it."

She looked at him. She felt guilty, he was apologetic now but as soon as she told the guys what had actually been going on he'd have no reason to be. "You weren't wrong, it's fine, I shouldn't have gotten angry."

"I was out of line, you were entitled to," he shook his head.

"No, I wasn't," she said regretfully. He frowned at her tone, not understanding what was up.

"We're okay then?" he asked her.

She sighed, looking away. "You might want to wait before you ask me that," she indicated Voight's office. "I need to speak to Voight."

She stepped away from him, going over to Voight's door. She could pretty much guess the looks that Al was exchanging with Jay behind her.

"How's the arm?" Jay was saying.

She knocked on Voight's door, a noise across the bullpen alerting her to Antonio's and Ruzek's arrival from the direction of the locker room. Voight was on the phone but beckoned her in, she stood in front of his desk, too wound up to sit and wait. He quickly finished the call.

"Hey," he greeted. "How you doing?"

She hesitated. "Good," she replied unconvincingly.

"What's up?" he asked, seeing straight through it.

"I need to talk to you about Saber," she got to the point, better to get this over with.

Voight nodded slowly, he stood, coming round the desk. "We're back on the case today, we'll get this guy."

"Yeah, about that," she took a breath, what she'd give to be back in bed pretending the world didn't exist, instead of in front of her boss telling him this. "I have information about the case."

"You've been looking into it," he guessed. He wasn't stupid enough to think she'd just stop because he had told her to.

"Kind of," she winced at how that sounded. "I could just brief everyone at once."

She indicated the bull pen, she'd rather tell the story only once anyway.

Voight scrutinised her for a moment, he wasn't used to this version of Erin, he hadn't seen it since she was a teenager. The sheepish, 'I've done something wrong' Erin. Once she'd got older and her self confidence had grown he hadn't seen it again and he didn't like it now. He wondered if it was a result of the accident last week. "Is something the matter?" he asked.

"You could say that," she was doing a good job of avoiding his gaze.

He was getting worried. "Erin."

"Look, it's Saber," she stepped towards the door. "Why don't we..."

"Alright," he agreed stepping up beside her and opening the door.

He was looking at her intently and she met his gaze as he waited for her to exit before him. She did so, everyone had arrived and were sitting at their desks, bar Ruzek who was stood in front of Antonio's desk with a cup of coffee.

"Hey, we back on the Saber case boss?" Adam asked at Voight followed her into the bullpen.

"Yeah," Voight said gruffly. "Apparently Lindsay has new information about the case."

He stepped past her, going over to perch on the edge of her desk leaving all eyes on her as she stood at head of the room. Beside her someone had set out the board again with all the information they had on the Saber case, it was rather sparse. She looked away from it catching Jay's amused gaze, he hid his smile behind his coffee cup. Her nervousness was amusing him.

"Saber called me," she stated, continuing before they got over their shocked expressions and spoke. "Emilio Fernadez, that is, called me two days ago. Somehow he knew I'd been investigating him after we caught another case and he warned me to stop."

"Warned you how?" Voight asked, his voice tight.

She waved a hand. "Said his lawyers would find something, claimed they were the ones that knew I was pulling records, or trying to," she gave Hank a pointed look, after all he was the one who'd asked her to stop.

"Wait, what about the accident yesterday?" Ruzek interrupted them, easily putting two and two together. "You didn't think it was an accident."

"I had no idea he would do that," she defended quickly, inferring an accusation and hurt that he would think that.

"But you think it was him?" Olinsky asked, standing up from his corner and stepping forward.

"It was him, but you've got to believe I didn't know..."

"Erin, of course we believe you," Al said calmly, putting a hand up to stall her. He didn't doubt she'd never have intentionally let them get hurt. "But how do you know for sure that it was him?"

"He called me again," she admitted, her gaze drifted to Hank and she could tell he was getting angrier. "At the accident and pretty much admitted he had organised it. He commented on where I was standing, that none of you were close, so I'm pretty sure he was at the scene watching."

"But it wasn't him in the car," Antonio commented. "How'd he get the guy to do it?"

"Al said you spoke to him at the hospital?" Ruzek inquired.

"Yeah, Mr Mott was the driver, he has debts he owes a gang but from what he told me Saber was threatening has wife," she told them.

"So he called you to tell you he'd organised the accident?" Olinsky asked.

"Yes," she hesitated, that wasn't entirely accurate. "He didn't outright admit it, just suggested he had. He also gave me the impression that he intends to keep attacking or threatening us until we drop the case."

"Well that's not going to happen," Ruzek commented angrily.

"Why didn't you mention the calls yesterday? After you'd received it? Or even after you got confirmation from the driver?" Voight asked her, she could hear the anger in his voice. "You didn't tell me."

"I was going to last night and then..." she paused, her excuse was weak.

"You didn't think to warn us? He could have been after any of us last night," Antonio agreed with Voight, but, unlike Voight, he managed to keep anger and accusation out of his voice.

"No, I knew he wasn't," she defended quickly and then froze, that was going to invite more questions.

"How?" Voight asked quietly, she knew he was holding himself back from yelling at her.

"He was outside my apartment last night, we talked," she said simply, as though she hadn't had a dangerous run in with a gang leader.

"He followed you?" Olinsky asked his question first. She could see Hank wasn't the only one getting bristly and protective.

"No," she answered, gaze flicking from one to the other, she sighed. "At least not last night, he and his companions were already there when I arrived."

"And you didn't keep driving? Call for back up?" Al continued questioning when Hank didn't jump in.

She met Jay's gaze, he had been keeping quiet so far, looking at her with an 'I told you so' face as she got the same questions he had already asked her.

"I had my gun, besides if he wanted me dead I don't think he'd be waiting politely outside my apartment," that's what she'd told herself last night and, as it had turned out to be true, she was sticking with it.

"Erin Lindsay never backs down eh?" Voight said mockingly. There was pride in there but mostly irritation.

"If you've forgotten he already had a pretty good go at killing you," Alvin said with annoyance.

"He didn't intend for his guys to drive that car off the docks," she pointed out and then wondered why she had, she wasn't defending Saber.

"No, I'm sure after roughing you up and putting you in the back of a car Saber had the best of intentions," Voight replied sarcastically.

"What do you want me to say Hank? The calls were just calls, and yes! I was investigating it while you were tracking down those boys. You already told me to stop! Now we're back on the case and I know he is legit we're talking!" Erin couldn't help but raise her voice. She was getting irritated herself now.

"He was outside your apartment!" Voight took a step closer to her, trying to get his words through her hard head.

"Which isn't illegal! You already brought him in and let him go, besides it wasn't some dark corridor of a warehouse but a street, in daylight with traffic and pedestrians, he wanted to talk!" She said, waving a hand to emphasize her anger before schooling herself and putting both hands on her hips.

"This is the guy that had his men snatch you from a warehouse during a police raid and take us on a chase through the city almost getting you killed in the process!" Hank was pretty much yelling now but Erin was angry at him too and she barely flinched. He'd yelled at her plenty of times over the years, she didn't fear him, she never had. "You really believe he would think twice about taking you off some busy street?"

"Well he didn't," she retorted, slightly quieter. "He just wanted to talk, to lead me on his merry game. Can't do that if I'm dead," she said bitterly, crossing her arms.

Hank froze, his eye's not leaving her. The rest of the bull pen had gone quiet, watching the explosion before them. For a few long moments they held each other's gaze, Hank's jaw ticking and Erin's eyes narrowing, she was waiting to hear what more he had to say but her last comment seemed to have knocked the wind out of his sails. Eventually he broke away, his gaze shifting.

"Why aren't you surprised about this?" Voight asked Jay gruffly, changing tact completely.

Were she not so angry Erin could have laughed at Jay's surprised reaction. Coffee cup was immediately put on the desk as he sat up straight and his face dropped. He cleared his throat. "Erin already told me," he admitted.

"This morning?" Voight asked pointedly and Erin knew he'd already worked it out. A glance around the room and she was pretty sure they all had, she'd wouldn't have stayed at her apartment after seeing Saber there. And she obviously didn't stay with Voight.

"Er, last night," Jay's eyes flickered to hers'.

"Hmm," Voight said, head nodding thoughtfully. He looked at her and she could read his expression, thinking over the implications of her going to Jay's instead of his'. After a moment he looked away, taking in all the detectives in the room. All of them waiting for his next move, continuing to berate the detective that also happened to be his daughter was not going to help.

"Alright run us through it," he told her, all evidence of anger gone. "Everything he said, everything he did, when he called, all of it. Let's see if there is anything we can use to nail this guy."

He indicated for her to get to it: to use the board for notes and to carry on. Erin paused, a flutter of nerves returning, Voight wasn't done, not by a long shot but she supposed she should make the most of the reprieve. A glance at Jay and she saw his earlier amusement was gone, a fact that made her strangely happy, if she was nervous he ought to be too. She turned her attention back to the case, there was little use in worry about Voight now, they had a bad guy to catch.

* * *

I like angry Voight, he's fun to write! Many thanks to all my reviewers, they'll be back to catching Saber next chapter.


	11. Chapter 11

After spending a good hour going over everything they had on Saber they all got back to investigating the case. Erin watched warily as Voight headed into his office but he called neither her or Jay in and for the moment she figured he had better things to be doing than working out what was going on between the two of them.

Their main aim was to link Saber to some criminal activity. Thus far they had no evidence he had committed any of the crimes the detectives in Intelligence knew he had. They couldn't place him at the warehouse, his conversations with Erin were vague and, since they had not been recorded, they were her word against his. Furthermore his record was clean, suspiciously so, but they had little information about his history. It was difficult to track down where he had been raised and who his family was; none of the information in the records was standing up to scrutiny. Almost like it wasn't real. They were looking into it, as well as his, now deceased, associates that had taken Erin from the warehouse.

Their only other solid lead was Mr Mott, the driver of the car that had hit Al and Ruzek. Antonio had taken Atwater and had gone to speak to him. They were hoping he would be able to provide a description or name or whomever had told him to hit the car. Erin was pretty sure Mr Mott would admit he had intentionally caused the accident when questioned again, she had nearly got him talking yesterday and only stopped because they were not investigating the case. This time Voight had authorised it and was willing to provide the man and his family with protection if required.

As the morning headed towards lunchtime Erin was uncomfortable, her ribs ached and her head hurt although the pain was manageable with the pain killers. Still sitting at her desk was not pleasant even if she had the most comfortable desk chair in the bull pen. All of that was merely a backdrop to the irritation she felt as she searched through record after record and found nothing. A glance around the room suggested no one else was having much luck either and as her eyes strayed to Voight's closed door her stomach dropped as she recalled his anger.

With a sigh she pushed back from the desk. Jay looked up from his computer.

"You alright?" he asked.

"Yeah," she replied as she carefully stood. She needed to stretch her legs and nature was calling.

As she came out of the ladies room a few minutes later she realised Voight had just walked passed, he was looking at a file in his hands but he paused, looking back as he heard the door open and close.

"Hey," she greeted him trying to assess his mood. He rarely let his emotions show and of all people she was the best at reading him but sometimes even she found him inscrutable.

"Hey," he returned the greeting with his gravelly voice. He shut the file giving her his full attention. "How are you doing?"

"Fine," she replied automatically.

"Hmm," he nodded thoughtfully. "You get a good nights sleep at Jay's?" he said pointedly.

"Hank," she begged him not to do this.

"Did Jay sleep well on the air mattress? Or was it unnecessary?" now he was being down right scathing, emphasising the use of Jay's name.

"Don't," she warned, knowing it would have little effect on Hank.

"Don't what Erin?" he challenged.

She held off from retorting that it was her life, doing so would confirm all Hank suspected and so far she knew he was just guessing. "He's my partner," she offered, why wasn't that enough of a reason?

"Am I supposed to believe that is all he is?" he asked her sarcastically.

"I don't care what you believe," she replied dishonestly, Voight's opinion mattered all to much to her.

"I am the Sergeant of this unit," he argued angrily, voice rising.

"You're not in charge of our personal lives!" she hissed, they were only down the corridor from the bull pen, a shouting match would not be wise.

"I am if it affects this unit."

She bristled, having no retort she gave him an incredulous look and turned away, he obviously wasn't done and reached out to pull her back. It was not a tight hold or angry grab merely a request for her attention but she hissed as his pull on her arm jarred her ribs, he let go immediately and she froze, half turned away.

"Sorry," he said softly and she knew he was likely angry at what he'd just done so she looked at him, she had no smile but her expression conveyed her forgiveness. He sighed, being angry was not helping. "Look, you've been injured, we are trying to track Saber, figure out what he wants, but after we are done? You had better figure out what it is you want Erin," he said simply but she knew the meaning behind what he was saying. That she needed to decide which came first, Jay or the Intelligence unit. Not wanting to consider the reality of what Hank was demanding she turned away and headed back into the bullpen.

Antonio and Atwater came back barely an hour later.

"Well that was a bust," Antonio told her as he stopped by Jay's desk.

"Nothing?" Jay asked him.

"Less than nothing," Antonio shrugged. "Look who it is that Mr Mott was dealing with."

He showed Jay a picture on his phone and though Erin couldn't see it Jay provided a caption. "It's Arnold Schweps."

Erin frowned. "One of the guys that took me on a joy ride? The one that died in custody?"

"Yup the one and only," Antonio confirmed as he turned the phone to show her the picture. "When Mr Mott described the guy he loaned money off the description sounded familiar, when I showed him the photo, bingo."

"But we took Schweps into custody and he was dead long before Saber was interested in attacking us," Jay pointed out. "He can't have blackmailed Mr Mott."

"Yeah, well, it turns out whomever blackmailed Mr Mott did so over the phone," Antonio shrugged. "They obviously only claimed to be Schweps and Mr Mott bought it."

"So it could have been any random person in Saber's gang," Jay concluded. Erin shared his dismay, Antonio was right, that line of questioning was a bust.

Her phone rang and she answered it distractedly. "Lindsay."

"Hello Erin," the voice at the other end said smoothly.

She froze, looking up at Jay who noticed her change in demeanour immediately and frowned.

"Saber," she said simply, both replying to him and telling the others who it was.

That got everyone's attention. She'd never seen Jay get up so fast, coming over to her desk, he was getting his phone out. Antonio went over to Voight's door and knocked, summoning him out into the bullpen. Ruzek had picked up his own phone and she was pretty sure he was calling the techs to put a trace on hers'.

"Speaker," Jay said quietly and she realised he was using his phone to record sound.

"You left quickly last night," Saber was saying.

She lowered the phone, putting the speaker on. The number on the screen wasn't one she recognised, it wasn't the phone he had called from before.

"Did you expect otherwise?" she asked glancing at Voight as he came and stood by her desk, arms crossed.

"I thought you might have wanted to talk," he replied. "Where did you go?"

She frowned, looking at Jay, how did he know she hadn't stayed in her apartment? At least he didn't know she had gone to Jay's.

"What do you want Saber?" she asked irritated.

"You know a little birdie tells me two of your colleagues were out and about asking questions about me," he replied and she assumed he meant Antonio and Atwater.

"Are you surprised?"

He chuckled, "no, I know your type, takes you a while to learn a lesson."

"What does that mean?" she was getting fed up of this game. Around her the guys were listening in intently, not liking this conversation anymore than she did.

"Your colleagues were lucky, that's a dangerous part of town," he said smoothly.

"Are you threatening them?" she bristled, feeling her protective side come out. "If you harm them..."

"I would never wish harm upon a police officer," he interrupted her. "I'm a fine upstanding member of my community."

She gave a bitter laugh. "That is so far from the truth."

"Is it? Well, as an upstanding member of my community I have to ask if you know one Eddy Raymond?"

Erin met Jay's eyes, he raised an eyebrow.

"Never heard of him, she replied shortly.

"I guess you have to say that."

"What about him?" she asked, curious.

"I thought the police would like to know there is a dead body down an ally on Canal street that looks very much like him."

Her heart sunk, he killed Eddy to get at her. "Did you kill him?"

"Of course not, I don't kill people."

"I doubt that's true, but perhaps you don't pull the trigger yourself," she said scathingly.

"Think carefully about your next move detective." With that he hung up.

For a moment there was silence.

"Whose Eddy Raymond?" Jay asked her, knowing perfectly well she had lied to Saber

"One of my CIs in the Insane Popes," she told them, dropping her phone on the desk in irritation. "He's only sixteen, his brother was dragging him in, I had been trying to convince him there are other options." She dropped her head into her hands. "He didn't deserve this."

That boy didn't deserve being killed by some guy after her, he wasn't some hard core gang member he was just a kid in a messed up situation. She should have tried harder to get him out, there just hadn't been a reason yet, he was still at school, still meeting his grades, and he'd been useful to her where he was.

"Perhaps that's why Saber got him," Antonio said as he stepped back and perched on Jay's desk. "A kid's death isn't going to rile up the Popes too much."

"Riles me up," she told him angrily, slouching back in her desk chair and crossing her arms.

"That's why he did it," Alvin chipped in from where he stood behind Jay's desk.

Ruzek put his phone down stepping over to them. "There wasn't enough time to trace the call beyond the nearest cell tower which gives us, like, a dozen blocks to search which isn't going to happen. We needed to triangulate it with other cell towers."

"And the phone?" Jay asked him.

"It's a burn phone, might be able to work out where it was sold," Ruzek shrugged.

"It's a different number than last time," Erin told them, picking her phone up to look at the call log. "And it will probably be a different number next time."

"He might only be changing the sim card, in which case it'll be pretty much untraceable," Ruzek commented.

Erin looked at Voight who was still standing beside her desk silently, arms crossed, listening. His jaw was twitching and she could tell he was furious. He finally looked at her. "We are going to get this guy," he told her.

She knew what he meant, he intended to get Saber one way or the other, and he was quite happy to do it illegally for her. She gave him a look.

"What for?" she asked him with a shrug. "He's careful. There was nothing in there except veiled threats."

"Any judge that heard that would issue an arrest warrant," Jay disagreed indicating his phone where the recording sat.

"And then what?" she asked them. "He goes to jail for a few months for threatening the police?"

"So we get him for something else, we just need to find the evidence," Antonio said.

"Yeah, or we pick him up for threatening the police and I make sure he tells us everything else," Voight said and Erin looked at him, not sure whether she should be pleased he was willing to beat a man to a pulp for her, it wouldn't be the first time.

"I like that plan," Jay nodded, crossing his arms.

"Me too," Olinsky chipped in.

"I've no problem with it," Ruzek replied. Atwater shrugged when she looked at him.

"Seriously?" she asked them, what happened to upholding the law?

"Hey, it isn't just you he's after," Ruzek defended.

"It isn't me he is after at all, it's all of you he intends to hurt to get to me!" She shook her head, standing up and taking her jacket off the back of her chair. "How about we try Antonio's plan?" she asked them lightly, at least it was legal.

"Alright," Voight said after a moment. "Tell me if you change your mind."

"Stop it," she warned, giving him another look.

He gave her a nod. "Let's go, we have a crime scene to get to."

They all moved out and within half an hour she was stood looking at the body of her CI. They had found him an alley off the street Saber had mentioned. Cause of death looked to be two gun shots to the chest although he'd evidently been beaten. She stood quietly as the rest of the unit bustled around her, Atwater and Ruzek disappeared to organise a canvas and Antonio was interviewing the owner of the diner they were behind.

Her collar was up against the wind and her hands didn't move from her pockets but she was still cold.

"How did he know he was my CI?" she asked them without taking her eyes from the boy. Voight and Olinsky were crouching next to the body commenting on what they could see, Jay stood beside her taking notes.

Voight stood slowly and shrugged. "He told someone."

"Then why didn't the Insane Popes kill him?"

"Perhaps they did," Voight said thoughtfully. "Maybe Saber was just taking advantage of the situation."

"That would mean Saber had links with the Popes, to know they had killed Eddy and why," Jay pointed out.

"Perhaps Eddy didn't tell anyone," Olinsky said as he also stood. They looked at him. "The other person who knew Eddy was a CI is you," he said to Erin.

She frowned, not getting where he was going. "Obviously I didn't tell anyone."

"No, but it's all in the CI files," he said simply, adjusting the sling on his arm.

"You're suggesting someone within the police force gave him that information," she checked.

"Yup," he said nonchalantly.

"I'd prefer to believe the kid screwed up than Saber has a contact in the police," Voight disagreed.

"Hey, I'm just going through the options," Olinsky shrugged.

They were saved from arguing about Al's suggestion as Antonio came over.

"So the owner didn't see anyone come down here, nor hear anything. He did however notice a black van here first thing this morning, said it was odd as it wasn't any of the usual delivery vans for the area. He didn't get a plate number but I think we can assume the body was dumped here after being killed elsewhere," he reported, flipping a small pad shut and putting it and a pen in a breast pocket.

"Alright, so maybe we didn't have a murder we could pin on Saber before but we do now," Voight said thoughtfully. "I think we have a good reason to bring him in for questioning again, let track him down," he looked almost happy at this prospect.

Erin couldn't quite bring herself to be happy. "Looks like I'll be gong to tell Mrs Raymond I got her son killed," she said looking at the body on the pavement.

Hank nodded, obviously holding back on arguing with her about who got Eddy killed but she didn't miss the look he shared with Jay. "Alright, the rest of us will see if we can track him down," he indicated Antonio. "Antonio and I will drop by his bar if you want to see what's keeping Ruzek and Atwater, Al?"

"Yep," Al replied as the three of them left the alley, passing the arriving forensic team here to document the scene.

"Is you telling Mrs Raymond a good idea?" Jay asked quietly. Erin didn't reply, she just turned away.

"Erin?" Jay pleaded as she walked off.

"Are you coming?" She asked in a no nonsense tone.

The Raymond home was less than a ten minute drive away and they were soon walking slowly up to the third floor apartment. Not for the first time since she had been injured Erin wished a building had an elevator but this particular apartment block was somewhat run down, if there were an elevator she wasn't sure either of them would want to use it.

"You know it isn't your fault Eddy is dead," Jay commented.

She glanced at him, he was very patiently trudging up the stairs behind her, letting her set the pace. He had held his tongue since they left the crime scene and she was very impressed.

"He wouldn't be dead if he weren't my CI," she replied.

"He's is dead because he was part of a gang, Erin," Jay told her.

"I should have tried harder with him," she said as they reached the third floor and paused.

"Doesn't make it your fault," he persisted and she gave him a sad smile. She was glad he was trying.

She knocked on the door which immediately resulted in yelling from inside the apartment. Eddy's home life was somewhat chaotic. He was, as far as Erin was aware, the only child of his mother and father but both his parents had several other children. His mother's house was filled with three or four younger sisters and, on the very few occasions Erin has visited, it always had lots of other people coming and going.

Eventually the door was opened by one of his sisters.

"It's Detective Lindsay!" the oldest girl, Rebecca, yelled to her mum as she opened the door wider to let them in.

"Hello Rebecca," Erin greeted as she followed the girl into the apartment, Jay closing the door behind them.

"Hi," she said distractedly as she looked at her phone.

"Can I talk to your mum?"

"Yeah, she's in there," Rebecca indicated vaguely in the direction of the living room before wandering off down the corridor.

The two of them went in the room, Mrs Raymond was there, two girls Erin recognised as her children and two other women she was chatting with.

"Detective Lindsay," Mrs Raymond greeted her loudly. "What has that boy done now?"

"Mrs Raymond can we talk to you in the kitchen perhaps?" Erin tried to suggest.

"Sure," Mrs Raymond stood waving them out of the room before her. "This is what happens when I let that boy hang out with that brother of his," she said to the other women in the room as they left.

Erin met Jay's eyes, she hated this, she was about to ruin this woman's life. They pulled up short as they ran into a tall skinny man in the narrow hallway.

"Who's this?" he asked Mrs Raymond. Erin guessed he was the woman's current partner.

"The police," Mrs Raymond told him. "About Eddy."

"I don't know why you bother with that boy," the man said as he pushed passed them. "I'll be at the bar," he left the apartment.

"Would you like a cup of tea?" Mrs Raymond asked as they finally got into the kitchen.

"No," Erin replied.

"Haven't seen you before," Mrs Raymond said as she smiled at Jay.

"Detective Halstead," Jay gave her a nod as he stood, arms crossed, out of the way letting Erin take the lead.

"So what has that boy done now?" she asked them. "You haven't dragged him back here by his ears this time."

"Mrs Raymond..." Erin paused trying to find the words.

Mrs Raymond finally seemed to take in the somber mood of the two detectives across from her, her face fell. "Oh god, what's happened?"

"There is no easy way to tell you this," she said slowly.

"No, please stop," she shook her head, knowing where this was going.

Erin took a breath. "Eddy was found shot to death a short while ago," she told her.

"No, no, it can't be true!" Mrs Raymond cried, her hand covering her mouth as she started weeping.

"Mrs Raymond..." Erin said at a loss as the other women in the living room heard the crying and came to see what was wrong. She and Jay stood quietly to the side as they provided comfort to their friend.

"You were supposed to help him!" Mrs Raymond finally spoke to her after a few minutes. "You're the police! You're supposed to keep him safe!"

Erin had little to say in reply to that, she was right, Eddy's was dead because of her.

"Mrs Raymond," Jay interrupted her angry rant, taking her attention from Erin by stepping forward. He wasn't going to let this woman pile the guilt on Erin. Eddy was her son and as a he was still a minor she was responsible for him. "Is there anyone that threatened Eddy recently? Anyone you know that may have wanted to harm him?"

"I don't know!" she wailed. "He runs with that gang. His older brother, well, he never kept him safe but he wouldn't allow anyone to kill him."

"What about his father? Would he know anything?"

"Oh, he never knew anything, he never payed attention to Eddy. Oh my boy!" new tears streaked down her cheeks as she leant on her friend. "You said you'd help him!" she said to Erin again. "All those times you brought him home after he got in trouble, why didn't you this time?"

"I'm sorry Mrs Raymond," Erin said honestly. "Eddy ran with a violent gang, sometimes this things happen. He knew that but he still kept going back to them."

"He should never have helped you! This should never have happened!" Mrs Raymond wailed.

Erin looked at Jay, she doubted they would get more out of Mrs Raymond. Just the slightest twitch of Jays eyebrows told her he was thinking the same.

"Mrs Raymond a family liaison officer will be coming over soon," she told the distraught woman, anything further she was going to say seemed pointless as Mrs Raymond was too busy crying.

Jay let her precede him out of the kitchen and Erin almost ran into Rebecca down the corridor.

"Eddy's dead?" the girl asked her, sounding both sad and matter of fact. As though she had spent years waiting to hear it but had always hoped not too.

"Yes," Erin said simply, her heart breaking for the girl who had just lost her big brother.

"He was killed because he was your CI?" Rebecca both asked and stated.

"Possibly," she admitted.

"Who did Eddy tell that he was a CI?" Jay asked the girl.

"No one," she replied. "Except Mum and me. He told me everything."

"And you didn't tell anyone?" Erin questioned.

"Of course not, I would never," she said defensively.

"Okay," Erin said calmly. "That's okay."

She and Jay passed the girl heading towards the front door.

"Mum talks," Rebecca blurted out and they both turned back to her.

"What?" Erin frowned.

"When she drinks," Rebecca rolled her eyes obviously not wanting to talk about it. "She talks about things she shouldn't and she hates it whenever anyone says that Eddy is no good. She probably told everyone in that bar that Eddy wasn't a bad guy, that he was your CI."

"What bar?" Jay asked her.

"It's called 'Mick's place', like five blocks away. She is always there, most nights anyway."

Erin shared a look with Jay, Mick's place was Saber's bar. "Okay, that's very helpful, thank you Rebecca," Erin said to her. "I am sorry about Eddy."

"Yeah," she replied sadly.

"If you ever need to talk," Erin said as she offered the girl her card.

The girl took it before shrugging and heading back down the corridor, Erin assumed to her room. They finally left the apartment heading back to the car. Within an hour they were back in the bull pen. Al, Ruzek and Atwater had all already returned.

Part of Erin was glad the answer to how Saber had known about Eddy was as simple as his mother mouthing off in his bar. It meant Al's theory that CI file could have been leaked was not true which was good as Erin didn't want to have to deal with a dirty cop or clerk. But mostly she just hated that all it had taken to get that boy killed was some thoughtless words from his mother.

Erin headed over to her desk to take a seat as Jay took off his jacket but only perched on his desk rather than sitting. The board had been updated in the bullpen, the details of Eddy's murder were already up on it.

"So chances are Saber heard Eddy was a CI from Eddy's mum at this bar," Atwater concluded as they told the others what they'd learnt.

"He must also have worked out he was your CI Lindsay," Al commented, looking over to her. "I doubt a CI in another gang would be of interest to him otherwise."

"He got lucky," Jay said.

"Or Eddy was unlucky," Erin pointed out, given everything she knew about that boy she was sure it was the more likely scenario.

"Yep," Jay agreed.

Voight and Antonio chose that moment to return. Saber was not with them.

"What'd you find?" Erin asked them.

"We've found that Saber has disappeared," Antonio informed them as he stopped behind his desk.

"What?" Erin asked Voight as he stopped at the door before going in his office, turning to the room.

"He isn't at his bar and in all his contact information the only legitimate information is that of his attorneys," Voight informed them, obviosuly angry. "They are not required to tell us the whereabouts of their client," he continued obviously quoting the lawyers. "But they were kind enough to tell us that Emilio Fernadez has told them he's left the city on business."

"You buying that?" she already knew the answer.

"I think the lawyers are," Voight admitted.

"So we've lost him," Jay asked, he wasn't surprised but he hated that once they finally had a reason to bring him in again he'd disappeared.

"I've got units out looking for him, every cop in this district know we are after him," Voight replied. "But for the moment, yeah, he's gone."

"Hey I think I have something," Ruzek announced coming over to the board. They stopped their conversation to listen.

"So I was looking into where the alias Saber appears elsewhere in the country and, well long story short over the last ten years it's appeared a lot, it may not be a common gang name but it isn't unheard of, but here is one in LA, look familiar?" he held up a mug shot of a guy.

"It's Fernadez," Lindsay stated, the face was younger and the hair much shorter but it was him. She stood, stepping closer to the board as Ruzek stuck the picture up.

"Yeah, but he was going by Emilio Diaz there," Ruzek put the photo up on the board.

"When was that?" Jay asked him.

Adam referenced his note pad. "2010, he caught the attention of the eleventh division over there. A rookie officer said he was stalking her, one Officer Welch. It was investigated but dropped because of a lack of evidence."

"Sounds familiar," Voight commented from his office doorway.

"Yep, so I called her supervising officer and asked him about it. He said she blamed Saber for the death of her partner in a car crash that also killed two civilians. The other officers in the district tried to back her up but there was no evidence and the detectives couldn't get anything to stick. The Sergeant said they thought she had dropped it after that except she killed herself two weeks later." Ruzek looked up from his notes and raised an eyebrow at her.

She looked at him incredulous, everyone else was looking at her too. "Come on, I'm not going to kill myself because this guy keeps calling me!"

"Of course not," Ruzek shrugged. "But for all we know Officer Welch didn't kill herself."

"Did they investigate if it wasn't suicide?" Voight asked.

"Yeah, quite a few of her colleagues thought it might be more than suicide but again there was no evidence and all their pressure achieved was to chase Saber out of town, his whole operation disappeared, they had no idea where."

"When did he appear in Chicago?" Alvin asked the room at large.

Antonio answered, "the gang unit only has him on the radar since last year, it's doubtful he's been here since 2010."

"So we've evidence he's harassed the police before," Voight stepped further into the room.

"And got away with it," Jay agreed.

"But what did Welch do to get his attention?" Erin asked them. "Why is he interested in me for that matter?"

"Because he came across you in the warehouse," Jay suggested.

"You guys were all at the warehouse," she pointed out.

"Yeah, but we aren't women," Ruzek said pointedly.

"There were other women officers there!" she didn't see why he would single her out.

"He didn't see them, it was you he met and, you know, you're..." Ruzek waved his hands as though that would tell her what he meant.

"What?" she asked him shortly.

He looked at the others in the room obviously trying to work out how to put it but they just grinned at him. "Come on, do I have to say it?"

Antonio took pity on him, smiling at Erin. "He's trying to say that you are beautiful,"

She paused in shock, raising an eyebrow at him but Antonio's expression didn't change. She glanced around the other men in the room, they were all amused by her expression. She threw her pen onto the desk in irritation and dropped into her chair with a huff, the resulting pain from her broken ribs was perversely satisfying given her mood. "Well, forgive me for thinking that's a not good reason."

"I didn't say it was a good reason, just understandable," Ruzek commented with a cheeky smile.

"Quit digging," Jay told him with a look, an edge to his voice telling Ruzek he had gone far enough in this direction. Ruzek shut up, perhaps the hole was big enough.

"Alright," Voight interrupted. "Let's see if we can figure out where else he's been since LA, whether this pattern repeats itself. In the mean while get on to your CI's, we still don't know where Saber is in our city and I want him found."

"Yes boss," Ruzek answered, the rest of them just nodded.

Voight went back into his office but paused by his door. "Make sure you all get some food, it's going to be a long afternoon," he order, his eyes meeting Erin's meaningfully.

Once Voight had disappeared back into his office Jay got up and came over to her desk. "You want to go get some lunch?" he asked giving her a smile.

"You think that is a good idea?" she replied quietly. She didn't have a problem with having lunch with him she just wanted to remind him Voight was annoyed at them.

"Yeah," Jay replied, non plussed. He turned to Antonio. "You want to get some lunch?" he asked him. "Erin's buying."

"What?" she looked up in surprise.

"I bought breakfast," Jay pointed out.

"Yeah, for two," she pouted. Jay was managing to distract her, and that smile of his was cheering her up.

Antonio chuckled. "It's fine Erin, I'll pay for yours," he offered as he stood and put on his jacket.

"Alright, I'll pay for you and Jay," she agreed amicably, picking up her jacket and walking with Antonio out of the district.

"Well, this is getting complicated," Jay commented as he followed after them.

"What are you complaining about? You're getting a free lunch."

* * *

So there was quite a lot of case stuff in this chapter but got to build up how evil Saber is... I'll pick up the pace and have more Linstead next chapter! Thanks so much for the reviews, I love to hear what people are thinking.


	12. Chapter 12

Jay stood in the observation room watching Olinsky and Ruzek interrogate a suspect. Lunch had been nice, a breath of fresh air on a long and dark day. But once they had returned to the district they were straight back into it. One of Olinsky's CIs had lead them to a suspected member of Saber's gang and they'd quickly picked him up to ask him a few questions. From what Jay could tell the guy either knew nothing of his bosses' plans or was very good at feigning ignorance. Given how stupid he appeared to be he assumed it was the former.

After a quarter of an hour watching his two team mates achieve nothing Jay abandoned the observation room and headed back into the bull pen. Voight, Antonio and Atwater were out tracking down associates of their new suspect, Nadia was downstairs doing something which just left Erin in the room. He paused at the door to watch her. She had a file open on the desk before her but her head rested on her hand and he could see that she was struggling to stay awake. She should be home resting he thought, her doctor told her to take it easy not spend the week after drowning working hard.

A week. He thought about that, it was Thursday. One week ago they'd all been deep in another case, looking forward to the Friday morning bust that would wrap it up and earn them a quiet weekend. He'd been busy trying to work out what Erin might want to do for her birthday. Well, that Friday morning had certainly screwed things over and a week later they were still falling down the rabbit hole that was this case.

He sighed, stepping into the bullpen and heading to his desk. Erin gaze snapped up to him as he approached and she exhaled rubbing a hand over her face, of all people she didn't mind Jay seeing how worn out she was.

"Anything?" she asked, referring to the interrogation.

"Nah, he doesn't know anything," Jay replied, dropping into his desk chair.

"Of course he doesn't," Erin said bitterly. "This guy doesn't make mistakes."

She sat back in her chair and he didn't miss the minute wince that crossed her features, he was pretty sure it must be painful to sit there all day, though he had seen her take some of her meds earlier.

"You know Voight has a couch in his office if you want to take a break?" he pointed out, he knew it wasn't likely to tempt her but it was only mid afternoon and he wasn't sure any of them would be going home tonight.

"I'm good, thanks," Erin answered, he was glad to see amusement in her eyes. Perhaps the idea was silly, the couch was small and it's not as though she'd ever rest like that in front of everyone else.

"Alright," he smiled back. "Don't come crying to me when you're tired later."

Erin narrowed her eyes at him, a smile appearing. "What makes you think that would ever happen?"

"First time for everything," he commented glibly.

"Hmm, don't hold your breath," she replied still smiling. He held her gaze with a grin of his own, he couldn't help it, he loved that he could get her to smile like that.

The afternoon dragged on into the evening. Olinsky and Ruzek eventually admitted defeat and sent their suspect off to booking, he'd be kept isolated as they didn't want a repeat of what happened to their first prisoner. Voight and Antonio returned later with no suspects but they had come across some talk of a job that was going to go down, there was no likely location but Voight was attempting to authorise a search of the buildings in the area of their bust last Friday.

Voight ordered pizza and as they all sat eating in the bullpen they discussed what the job could be, the consensus was it was likely selling or buying drugs or guns. That was what their last case was about and it was during that case they'd come across Saber. Not that it was hard to guess, there would be some other indication if Saber's business were trafficking, theft or something else. Still, drug and guns had to be stored somewhere which lead to a discussion on where else Saber could be keeping a shipment.

A few hours and a large amount of files later they had a rather long list of possible locations to check, most were abandoned buildings. Voight had been authorised to use some uniforms to check the places and a search was commencing. They were slowed down by Voight instructing everyone that all properties had to be checked by at least two units at once, their target was too dangerous to do otherwise.

As Olinsky and Ruzek headed out together, followed shortly after by Antonio and Atwater. Jay had stood and paused, realising his usual partner wasn't allowed out and about.

"Halstead," Voight said quietly. "Why don't you take Erin home."

Erin looked awake but her lack of awareness that the room had emptied likely gave away her exhaustion to Voight. None the less, she didn't miss his order.

"What?" she asked looking up at them.

"To my house," Voight clarified. "You can sleep in your old room, no air beds required," he said pointedly.

Jay raised an eyebrow, he had to admit Voight was smart, being in Voight's house freaked him out enough he certainly wasn't going to be sharing a bed with Erin there.

"I'm fine," Erin argued. "I can help coordinated the search."

"You are not supposed to be working, never mind doing twelve hour days," Voight argued. "I've got the search under control. Go, get some rest, even when we find his stash we'll still have a lot of work to do."

Erin's eyes tracked over to Jay and he gave the slightest of shrugs. He didn't think Erin really had a choice in this, she needed some rest.

"You'll call if you find anything?" she asked Voight.

"Sure," Voight nodded unconvincingly.

Erin sighed, but stood to get ready to leave anyway. Once she was distracted Voight's eyes turned on Jay. Jay didn't really need to meet the older man's gaze to know what he was thinking, none the less he did so and Voight's demand he protect Erin was quite obvious. Jay gave a slight nod in reply. As though he needed to ask.

A few minutes later he was driving Erin over to Voight's house and shortly after they arrived there. The light for the driveway lit as he drove onto it but the front room and hall light were already on and Jay was momentarily worried before Erin explained they were on a timer. He let her lead the way not only because she had a key and could disarm the alarm but also she'd be unimpressed if he was obviously guarding her from danger. She could look after herself, if not he was a step behind. When they entered the house he stepped past her, taking a step into the kitchen apparently to turn on the light but his eyes swept the room for intruders. He checked upstairs by saying he needed the bathroom, which he did but only after assuring himself they were alone in the house. He was probably being silly he conceded but better safe than sorry.

He returned to the living room to find Erin sitting and taking off her shoes.

"You want some food?" he asked as he shrugged off his jacket and shoes too.

"Not really," she looked up at him, giving him her shoes as he offered to take them to rack by the door.

"Come on you must be hungry," he returned, giving her a smile he knew she found hard to resist.

"Fine, I'll have something," she dropped her head back onto the sofa.

"For instance?" his eyebrows rose, she could make this slightly easier.

"I don't know," she at least looked thoughtful. "Toast."

"Toast?"

"Toast," she challenged him with a smile.

"Okay, toast it is," he wasn't going to argue when she'd agreed to something, if she wanted toast she'd get toast.

As Erin made herself comfortable in the living room he want into the kitchen and located the sliced bread and the toaster. He popped four slices in and set about finding various toppings. He located jams, jellies, cheese, various sliced meats, chocolate spread, peanut butter and some foreign spread that smelt good. Possibly chutney he decided, oh well, it would spread on toast. During his hunt the toast popped up and he put more in. He found a tray, plates and utensils and by the time he went back into the living room he had a pile of toast and every topping he could imagine. He was determined Erin would eat.

She laughed when she saw what he brought but his plan worked and they had fun working out the weirdest combination of toppings that could be put on toast. Half an hour later they were done and Jay was wondering if he should get the vacuum cleaner to get the crumbs on the floor between the couch and coffee table, this was Voight's house after all.

"Do you think we're going to stop Saber?"

He looked from the floor to Erin in surprise. "Of course I do," he told her honestly.

"We don't always get the bad guys, they sometimes get away," she pointed out, looking at him worriedly. She wondered how he could sound so sure, of all the people they had gone after this one seemed like the most likely to slip through their fingers.

"He won't," that was the best reassurance he could provide but he was determined it would be true.

"I don't know, he's smart, most of them aren't that smart," she sat back with a sigh. "It's the smart ones that get away."

"We won't let him," he replied, leaning back too so they both sat slumped against the back of the sofa, he dropped a hand onto her leg, squeezing comfortingly.

"How far are we going to have to go to do that?" she asked, hand finding his, and his heart sunk as he realised where she was headed with this conversation. He wasn't surprised, Voight had offered to get this guy his way earlier and Erin had declined, but that had been before she'd seen the body of her young CI. Unusually he'd been on Voight's side, perhaps he'd been wrong about that.

"Erin..."

"I'm just saying, he doesn't care who he kills," she was trying to justify it now, it was easier to kill someone if you were sure they were a bad guy. He looked at her but she was looking forward, staring into the distance. He turned his head to look that way too, hand tightening on hers.

"Like you said, he's smart, he's not likely to give us the opportunity to kill him not when he has fancy lawyers he thinks can get him out of anything," Jay pointed out, it would be difficult to kill him if he didn't resist arrest.

They fell silent.

"Catching him would be the opportunity if we wanted," Erin said quietly. Jay had hoped she would drop it.

"You could do that?" he asked her, he really wondered if she could. He had a bad feeling the answer was yes, worse still he feared she may have done it before. She was Voight's adoptive daughter in all but name, but he wondered how far the apple fell from the tree. He bit his lip, he knew her better than that, she wasn't Voight.

"Every time he hurts someone it get easier and easier to consider it," she admitted. Considering it was easy but she didn't know if she could pull the trigger when facing the man, at least if he were unarmed. If he had a gun it would be easy.

"Are you that kind of person?" he rephrased his question.

"Come on, he's a bad guy, would it be so wrong?" she asked him, pulling back slightly to meet his gaze. She wasn't sure she could discuss this subject with anyone else, but Jay wouldn't judge her.

"It's not our job Erin," he replied but he couldn't bring himself to sound outraged at her idea. He wasn't sure it was a bad one. He met her gaze before they both looked forward, staring into the distance, heads side by side. Erin now held his hand with both of hers.

Silence again.

"Is it ever okay? To kill someone not threatening you?" Erin broke the silence with a question that, were it not that he knew it was purely curiosity, he might have been insulted by. After all why should he know the answer? Just because he had been in the army?

"I don't know," he replied honestly, thinking about it. He paused before continuing. "Sometimes in the rangers we had to kill someone, with a sniper rifle, who wasn't doing anything at the time. Just hanging out at home. But we were ordered to because they were a threat, they'd hurt people, they would hurt someone in the future," he explained. Erin likely had a good idea of what he had done in the rangers, she'd seen his skills with a rifle, amongst others. But he didn't think he'd ever said it quite so explicitly. "I hated killing someone like that but we told ourselves if we didn't kill them then someone you knew would die because of it. It was the only way."

"If it is an order that's different," and with one sentence she forgave him all the sins he held against himself. If only it was that easy for him.

"Yeah, don't know if it makes it easier," he disagreed.

"But as police we are trained never to shoot anyone that's not a threat in that moment," she stated, not looking at him but instead thinking. "But I've seen cops do it," she admitted after a moment.

"What like Voight?" he looked at her. He'd never seen Voight kill someone like that but he knew he had and Erin had known him a long time.

An exhaled laugh, "No actually, he's not the one that comes to mind," she told him but didn't elaborate.

"We'll get Saber, one way or another, then it won't be an issue," he reassured her again.

"I hope you are right, but I don't know if it's going to be that easy."

"Is it ever easy?" he asked rhetorically. He didn't do this job because it was easy.

"I just hope I can do whatever it takes," she said said with a sigh, resting her head on his shoulder.

"I hope you don't have to," he replied softly, kissing her head.

They sat there quietly for a while, until he felt Erin start to nod off.

"Hey, you want to go to bed?" he asked her and he felt her jerk awake.

"Yeah, I guess I better had," she said as she sat upright and stretched, he couldn't resist slipping a hand up her back as her top rode up. She shivered, smiling at him. "What about you?"

"I'm gonna stay here, protect you from any marauders," he said gallantly. He knew she wouldn't be annoyed if he used that tone.

"Oh yeah?" she turned to give him a kiss.

"Yeah," he replied distractedly as he gave her one back.

"You sure you don't want a bed?" she asked. "Perhaps one with me in?"

"As tempting as that is, I'm fine here," he declined.

"You are such a wuss," she teased, she had to admit his hesitance was well founded. Voight had never treated any boy he'd found in her bed well.

"No, it's just a nice sofa," he argued.

"Alright," she acquiesced. "Wake me up if anything happens," she ordered.

"Of course, goodnight," he held her hand as she walked around the sofa and he eventually was forced to drop it.

She padded upstairs and Jay turned, stretching out on the sofa. He was worn out so he switched on the TV to distract himself and soon found a show to watch.

It turned out having the TV on didn't keep Jay awake, he was too exhausted.

He was still on edge enough for his mind to recognise the sound of a vehicle parking outside and he woke up to the sound of someone coming to the door. There was a moment of confusion when he opened his eyes to an unfamiliar room but the next second he was up, hand liberating his gun from his holster. He brought it to bear as he moved towards the door but had the presence of mind to lower it as he heard a key in the lock: bad guys didn't usually have keys. When Voight came through the door the gun was all the way down by his side. Jay had always prescribed to the idea that it was best not to point a gun at your boss, however much Voight challenged that belief.

"Hello," Voight greeted simply as he came through the door, eyes taking in the gun before he turned and locked the door behind him.

"Hey," Jay greeted, putting the gun away.

"Where's Erin?" he asked as he walked past Jay and took in the empty living room.

"Upstairs," Jay tilted his head in that direction. "Sleeping."

"You not up there with her?" Voight said meeting Jay's eyes with a challenging look. Jay held his gaze, he wasn't in the mood for the older man's unsubtle comments. Voight obviously saw something in Jay's eyes. "There is a spare room."

"You told me to watch Erin. Wouldn't be doing my job if I were sleeping," he replied, looking away as he reminded himself he had been sleeping, however briefly. He headed into the living room, reclaiming his seat on the sofa and turning off the TV as Voight came in too. He turned on another lamp and sat in a lounger chair beside the sofa.

"You and Erin..." Voight started pointedly. Jay's stomach dropped, he thought Voight would have case information not start this again.

"Look," Jay wasn't ready for this conversation but he was going to try and explain himself however Voight interrupted before he could get his thoughts together.

"I already told you once, I wasn't expecting to have to do it again," the older man told him in full intimidation mode. The only people Jay had never seen that phase were Erin and Alvin but he was starting to get the hang of it too.

Jay thought back to not long after he'd joined the unit when he and Erin had been flirting and Voight had picked up on it and told him to leave her alone. He'd been unsure of how far to take his new bosses' warning but before he'd had the chance to work it out Erin had told him they should stay professional.

"You don't think that maybe it's Erin's choice?" Jay finally asked Voight, he was genuinely curious how far Voight would push this.

"You can do as you please, just not in my unit," Voight replied, still giving him a hard look. "I told her that."

"You told her she and I couldn't happen?" Jay asked, a frown appearing.

"Not while you were both in my unit," Voight confirmed.

"You'd have thrown me out." It was starting to come together, Erin had not had a choice when she told him they couldn't happen all that time ago. Her cold shoulder made much more sense now.

"Still might," came the angry reply.

It just made Jay more irritated, he didn't see what business it was of Voights'. If it really bothered him as their boss then he wouldn't have offered Burgess the opportunity to join the unit when she and Ruzek were together. So he assumed that the issue was that she was his daughter. Voight was protective, he doubted any man had ever had his approval.

"I get it, you're protective, I'm have no intention of hurting her," Jay offered.

"Perhaps not now," Voight replied quickly and simply.

"If I do you have my permission to kill me," Jay paused as he said that, of all people Voight might actually be the one father that would do that, he wondered if that was a wise offer.

Voight sighed and, to Jay's surprise, softened. "Have you considered that it may not just be her I'm protecting?" he asked.

Jay gave him a look, he hadn't considered it and Voight was going to have to say more to convince him.

Voight's eyes took in the room, lingering on the photos of his family, you'd never guess from the photos that Erin was not his biological daughter. His gaze returned to the confused young man on his sofa. "Erin has broken the heart of every boy who fell in love with her, what makes you think you'll be any different?" he asked him, he wanted him to consider every consequence of the choice he was making.

"There's got to be a first time," Jay said confidently, he knew how Erin felt for him. Voight conceded that point, he wasn't sure Jay would be the first time but so long as he was aware of the risk.

"And then what? I have two detectives on my unit that can't work together when it all falls apart?" Voight returned to the most obvious point.

Jay paused for a moment as he said that. "Why does it have to fall apart? Is the possibility of painful future a reason not to try? If I make her happy now what's wrong with that?" he asked the questions that came to mind. He didn't know what the future with Erin held but whatever happened he wasn't going to give up how she made him feel at the moment for anything. "What's the point of life if we don't try?"

"I hope you remember that when she breaks it off you," Voight said with irritation.

"Perhaps you should believe in her," Jay said simply.

Voight froze, he always thought he had been the one believing in Erin all these years, of everyone that had come and gone from her life he had been the constant, the one who backed her all the way. But was Halstead right? Was he failing to trust her decision? Perhaps the young man across from him deserved a chance if he believed in Erin more than Voight did.

They both fell quiet as they heard a creak on the landing upstairs.

"Jay?" Erin's voice came from the stairs, it was closer than he expected and Voight hoped she hadn't heard any of their conversation.

"Yeah, I'm here," Jay replied, looking towards the stairs. "Voight's here." He said that both to inform her he'd arrived and warn her to be careful what she said.

"Hey," she greeted Voight as she entered the room, she sat on the sofa Jay was on but this time left room between. "Anything?" she asked referring to the search for Saber's stash.

"No," Voight replied. "But we are only a short way through the list, given the size of the search area it's likely to be morning by the time we are done."

"Than why are you here?" Erin asked him pointedly.

Jay looked at the other man wondering if the reason was the conversation they'd just had, it quickly became obvious that was not the case.

Voight cleared his throat. "Ruzek and Burgess were caught in a drive by shooting when they took a break and had a coffee at a diner," he explained and Jay's stomach dropped, he didn't understand why Voight hadn't said that when he came in.

"Are they...?" Erin asked tightly.

"They are okay," Voight said quickly. "They weren't hit but there was flying glass from the windows which has given them some cuts."

"Was anyone else there?" Jay asked.

Voight nodded. "Yeah," he said gruffly. "A waitress was killed and another customer hit."

"Oh god," Erin said, dropping her face into her hands.

"We assume it was Saber," Voight said needlessly. "You haven't heard from him?"

Erin looked up and gave a shrug. "We'd have told you if we had," she replied.

"Is there any actual evidence it was Saber?" Jay asked. It was the logical conclusion but not the only one.

Voight leant back in his seat. "No, the shooters were wearing masks and there is no sign of the vehicle the shooters were in," he told them. "We've no reason to believe it was Saber apart from them obviously targeting Burgess and Ruzek."

For a moment the three of them sat in silence. Then a phone rang. It was Erin's phone which sat on the coffee table beside Jay's. They all sat forward.

Erin picked it up and then looked at the two of them. "Number unknown," she told them.

"Speaker," Voight ordered.

Jay picked up his phone, quickly setting it recording, he gave Erin a nod.

"Lindsay," she stated as she answered the call.

"Hello Detective," Saber's smooth and creepy voice came over the line.

Beside him Erin tensed and Jay resisted the urge to reach out and put a hand on her shoulder, not when Voight sat right there.

"What do you want?" she asked angrily.

"I heard that two of your fellow detectives were involved in an incident this evening and I wished to ask if they were okay?" he said and Jay hated the way he always said things in a way that left them in no doubt he'd been involved but yet admit nothing. "Have you heard? I assume your Sergeant has told you?"

The three of them exchanged gazes and Jay knew they were all wondering if Saber was aware Erin had only just heard the news. Voight got up, going over to the living room window which over looked the street. He stood to the side of the window looking out, Jay watched him but other than his hand resting on his gun he gave no indication there was anything amiss out there. Erin turned her attention back to the conversation.

"They are fine but a waitress was killed and someone else hit," she informed him. "What do you know about it?"

"Oh, nothing I'm sure," Saber replied insincerely. "But I hear about these things and wonder how they will effect you?"

"Why?" Erin asked obviously frustrated. Jay gave in and reached out to put a hand on her leg, squeezing comfortingly, Voight was at the window anyway.

"I'm just a concerned citizen, you know how it is," he replied.

"I don't need your concern," Erin spat back. "If you know anything about this shooting tonight you should tell me," she said in a more imploring voice.

"I've told you I don't know anything," Saber maintained. "I have heard you haven't caught the culprits, I do hope you'll be careful."

Erin's eyes met his and he knew she was thinking the same as him. They were both wishing he would make an obvious threat. They were hunting him but it would make easier if he admitted he'd been involved.

"Why are you doing this? Attacking our unit?" Erin cut to the chase.

Saber chuckled. "I think you have me confused with someone else. I hope you keep safe Detective, watch those roads."

With that he hung up and for a moment they held each other's gazes before looking over to Voight who was still stood at the window but now watching them.

"Well, if you had any doubts before now we can be sure it was Saber," Erin said, putting her phone down on the table.

Voight grit his teeth, his gaze meeting Jay's before returning to Erin. "The shooting happened over an hour ago, why'd he call you minutes after I arrived?" he asked.

"Chance?" Erin asked with a shrug as she sat back. Jay knew she wasn't really thinking it through, she was hung up on the conversation with Saber. He was considering it though. Perhaps it was chance or, rather more worryingly, Voight had been followed.

"There no one out there?" he asked Voight.

"No," he replied, glancing out the window beside him. "If they approach the house the security lights will come on."

"You think they are coming here?" Erin asked them, surprised.

"I think it's a possibility," Voight admitted.

"You weren't tailed?" Jay asked him the obvious question.

"Not that I noticed, but I wasn't looking," Voight was annoyed, he should have considered that he might be tailed.

"They may not have to tail you if they've found out your address some way," Jay replied.

Whatever reply Voight may have given to that was forgotten as there was the sound of tires squealing. Voight looked out the window and Jay could see the light of headlights coming up the road, not unusual but they froze as they waited for Voight to ascertain if this vehicle was unusual.

A moment later Voight tensed and Jay got his answer.

"Get down!" Voight yelled as the sound of gunfire erupted and he threw himself to the floor.

Jay pushed Erin off the sofa ahead of him and dropped on the floor between the sofa and coffee table after her, holding himself above her to shield her as there was the sound of breaking glass and bullets hitting things in the living room. Jay could hear the closer pop pop of Voight returning fire, though he was sure that was unwise. As the car passed the thump sound of the bullets moved, hitting the front door, the glass window in the door smashed and the last item to break was the mirror in the hallway behind it.

The gunfire stopped and he heard Voight get up going to the front door. "Halstead!"

Jay jumped up, running after him gun in hand but by the time they made it to the road the car was too far away to shoot or make out a plate number, a moment later it turned a corner. Jay shared a look with Voight and then turned away as the other man got his phone out to bark out orders at someone. Jay looked at the house, it wasn't that close to the road so the shooters likely missed the living room window as often as they hit it but they'd still smashed it, as well as damaged the front door.

The sound of police sirens registered in his consciousness and he heard the sound of people opening their front doors in curiosity, the dark sleepy street waking up with a bang. The only house that was quiet was the one before him and he suddenly recalled shoving Erin to the floor. Erin with a concussion and broken ribs. This time he ran back into the house.

"Erin?" he called as he went through the door, not pausing as he ran into the living room. To his relief she wasn't dead on the floor instead she was sitting up leaning back against the sofa, a hand wrapped around her torso. She spared him a glance and he could tell she was in pain.

"You get anything?" she asked breathlessly.

"No," he replied shortly as he crouched beside her. "You okay?"

"Oh great," she said sarcastically. "Help me up?" she asked, reaching for him.

"Yeah," he said easing her up onto the sofa. "I'm sorry."

"S'okay, better than being shot," she gave a slight smile before resting her head back.

"You hurt?" he asked looking her over, as if he could see anything with her clothes on. "Any worse that is?"

"No," she denied although he suspected she would. "Just jarred my ribs is all."

Jay looked up as Voight came into the house and asked how Erin was also. She gave him the same answer. The sirens were still sounding but some police units had arrived by now, their blue lights flashing into the room. Jay assumed Voight had already talked to them.

"Jay's going to take you to his place," Voight was telling Erin.

"He is?"

"I am?"

"Yes, it's obviously not safe here," Voight replied to both of them.

Erin shook her head. "He'd already shot us here, he won't do it again tonight."

"He knows this place, he knows your place, he doesn't know Halsteads," Voight disagreed, he turning to Jay. "You're to drive there watching out for tails. When you get be sure no one has followed you. I'll have a plain clothes unit sitting outside for the rest of the night."

There was a call for 'Sergeant' from outside.

"Get your things and get going, I want you to get some rest tonight," Voight instructed Erin, he met Jay's eyes. "And I mean rest," he said before leaving the room.

Jay raised an eyebrow at the retreating figure. He was surprised to find amusement on Erin's face when he looked at her. "What?" he asked with a smile.

"Nothing," she replied a smile appearing briefly.

"You wanna get dressed?" he asked her. Her pyjamas consisted of pants and a tank top but he wasn't sure she was up to going upstairs.

She shook her head. "Why don't you just get me a warm top and I'll wear my coat."

"You want to go out like this?" he checked.

"It's..." she looked to her wrist for a watch that wasn't there, "nearly midnight and I just have to go to the car and then into your building. What does it matter?"

"Okay," he went and fetched her something warm to wear as well as her coat and by the time he got back she was standing. The room also had several police officers in and she was talking to Antonio and Olinsky. He handed her the garments knowing that she wouldn't want him to help her get them on while there was company. He fetched her shoes and other miscellaneous items and within ten minutes they were good to go.

He drove them to his place keeping a close eye on any vehicle that dare appear behind them. He took a very circuitous route but by the time they pulled up outside his building he was certain they hadn't been followed. They quickly identified the undercover car and gave the occupants a nod, they recognised them as officers from their district. He and Erin then made their way slowly up to his apartment.

Jay opened the door, stepping into the room before Erin, gun out as he swept his apartment for anyone that shouldn't be there. It was clear as he expected and he went to secure the door after Erin came in, he then reported their status to the officers waiting outside. Once he was sure they were safe he turned his attention back to Erin only to see her disappearing in the direction of the bedroom. He fetched a glass of water before following her.

She had taken off everything except her pyjamas and was getting into the bed.

"You need anything?" he asked as he watch her carefully put her gun and phone next to her on the bedside table.

"Just you," she replied.

"I should keep watch," he reminded her.

"Can't you do that from here?" she asked. "You can see across the apartment."

"Alright," it didn't take much to get him to agree. He stripped down to his boxers, putting his gun and phone within reach on the bedside table too before getting into bed. Erin's ribs were rather painful and they quickly discovered she couldn't curl up beside him as it hurt too much. He suggested that he sit up slightly and she lean back against him, she asked him how he was supposed to sleep like that but he pointed out he wasn't intending to sleep.

They eventually got settled and as much as he liked having Erin between his legs resting against him he did wonder how he would extract himself in a hurry. Not that he was too worried, he did think Erin was right and Saber wouldn't try anything for the remainder of the night. This reassurance didn't seem to be relaxing Erin, he could tell she wasn't sleeping in his arms.

"Go to sleep," he said quietly.

"I can't stop thinking," she replied.

"You're not in pain?"

"It's passing."

"Whatever you are thinking about we'll figure it out tomorrow," he reassured her.

"Hmm."

"Close your eyes."

"How do you know they aren't closed?"

He chuckled. "I know you."

"Fine."

His request worked. He felt her fall asleep a few minutes later. He'd like to say he kept a good look out that night but he new he fell into a light sleep several times during the rest of the night.

They were woken by a call over Jay's radio phone from the officers outside. Apparently there was trouble at one of the buildings that was being searched and they were asking for permission to go as back up.

The call jolted Jay out of sleep and he realised it was light, more specifically half six. As the call came across the radio again Jay reached over to grab the phone and give them permission to leave. After he rested back on the bed only to find Erin wriggling out of his arms.

"Let's go see what's happening," Erin decided. Slipping off the bed much faster than he would have thought possible with her ribs, he was sure the painkillers would have worn off some time ago, she went into the living room and picked up the bag of her clothes Jay had brought. They were the ones she had worn yesterday but that didn't bother her as she put it on the bed and started to get changed.

"What?"

"At the location of the call, perhaps they've found Saber," she explained her thoughts.

"Don't you think they would have called us if they had?" he asked, running a hand over his face in an attempt to wake up.

"Well apparently it's still going down, who knows what's going on?" she finally looked over to him.

"We don't," he pointed out. He wasn't sure taking Erin into the middle of whatever was going down would be approved by Voight. He didn't think he approved himself for that matter.

"Don't you want to get involved?" Erin raised her eyebrows in askance.

Jay paused. He did, he definitely did. But he didn't want Erin involved and was pretty sure he couldn't leave her here. "Of course I do," he said honestly.

"Then what are we waiting for?" she asked as she slipped on her top.

He realised she had a point and as she was nearly dressed he quickly got out of bed and threw some clothes on. He ran in the kitchen before they went and grabbed a couple of breakfast bars. Handing Erin one as they left he said "will you at least eat something?"

He didn't give Erin a choice with the car he just got straight in the drivers seat and waited for her to catch up. At least she was eating the breakfast bar as he drove off.

They turned on the car's police radio and listened in to what was going on. To Jay's surprise Saber had been sighted. A couple of units had been searching one of the addresses they had listed and come across illegal activity. The ensuing confrontation had descended into a fire fight. The address was not that far from Jay's place, presumably why their protection detail had wanted to respond. Within a couple of minutes they pulled up to a multi story property that may have once been a busy factory, the rest of the street had business like garages and home ware shops but half of them were empty. They passed a place that proudly declared it sold tiles before they pulled up behind four or five police vehicles already on scene, Jay recognised one as Olinskys'.

They had barely got out of the car when Voight pulled up from the other direction. He, Antonio and Atwater jumped out, they already had vests on and were ready to go in. Jay could hear the sound of gunfire coming from somewhere inside the building, police sirens sounded in the distance.

"You two stay out here!" Voight yelled at them as the three of them ran inside, calling over the radio to work out what was going on in there.

Jay gave Erin a look glad to see she wasn't thinking of going in, neither of them were dressed for it. "Guess we get to mop up anyone that comes out," he commented to her as he unholstered his gun.

She nodded, taking her gun out and they waited by the car. They could hear what was going on over the car radio, Erin hadn't turned it on and they both had their doors open. It sounded like they had suspects stranded on the upper floors but they were struggling to work out whether the lower floors had been cleared, the warren of the building was making for hard work. Apparently they had lost sight of Saber and they had no idea how many of his men were in the building in the first place. Several officers were watching the back of the building and with he and Erin at the front no one had anywhere to go, it was just a matter of cornering them.

He and Lindsay tensed as another car pulled up on scene, two uniformed officers they recognised getting out of the car. They greeted them but they were distracted from heading into the building as a car came out of it, somewhere behind them there was evidently an underground garage. The two officers were closer and they took their guns out and stepped into the road slightly to call the car to stop. Jay couldn't tell who was driving the car but it sped up towards them. Realising it wasn't going to stop the officers stepped to the side and Jay watched in horror as the car intentionally turned to hit them. It sent the officers flying and he and Erin shot at it as it swerved back into the road and tires screeched as it sped off.

Roman and Burgess came running out of the garage the car had appeared from and Erin yelled at them to see to the fallen officers. "Jay!" she yelled indicating the car. He nodded in agreement, jumping back in the drivers seat as Erin got in the other side.

He drove off after the car they had shot at, Jay could see it further down the street. Erin was calling out their directions over the radio.

"Was Saber in that car?" he asked her, she'd wanted to follow it, they could have just called out it's description over the radio and left it to other units.

"I don't know," she replied glancing over at him. "I think so."

Jay skidded around a corner, there was almost no traffic on the roads they were on but he was struggling to keep up with them, they'd had a head start. He followed them onto the parking lot of a warehouse complex and as he headed around the corner of a warehouse after the car his foot came off the accelerator; there was no car before him.

"The entrance," Erin indicated what he assumed was the entrance as half a dozen cars were parked there. He was pretty sure one of them were the one they were after. He drove up stopping behind the cars, nope, none of them were occupied but one looked familiar. Erin had called out their destination over the radio and jumped out of the car, Jay followed and they stopped behind the parked cars looking at the building in front of them.

"He must have gone inside. Right?" Erin asked him, not sounding at all sure.

"There is nowhere else," Jay agreed.

"Jay!"

He turned to see alarm on Erin's face, her gun coming up. Then something hit him, knocking him off his feet and upwards then he was falling. He hit the ground hard, rolling, pain exploded across his body. One of the parked cars had driven forward and slammed into him, it had hardly moved a car length but he felt like he'd been hit at sixty miles an hour. Erin was shooting at the driver and the car stopped a short distance away, he guess she got him. He didn't move from laying on his back, he wasn't sure he could, the world was coming to him slowly, something was very wrong.

"Saber!" Erin was shouting. "Jay," she said this quieter as she dropped to his side. "Saber's inside," she informed him.

"I'm okay," he managed to get out. "Go."

"Jay..."

"Go!" he said forcefully, they may not get this chance again.

She gave him a fearful look but did as he asked. As soon as she went he regretted it, not because he was laying here in so much pain he couldn't work out where the source was but because he'd just sent her after a suspect without backup.

He shifted trying to work out where he was injured, if he could get to his feet he could go after her. He could once again hear sirens in the distance and he doubted back up was far away but at the moment it wasn't much comfort. After a minute of two he assessed that his arms were working, or at least it didn't cause too much pain to move them so he checked his head. He could feel a bump or two but no blood and he didn't feel dizzy, just fuzzy. He tried to get himself up on his elbows so he could check the rest of himself and more pain exploded up his back. He fell back unable to stop himself from crying out. His back was definitely injured, he wouldn't be getting up anytime soon. After a moment of stillness, he tried again, he managed to get up on his elbow, despite the pain this time, he held his breath to try and control it, he couldn't see or feel any blood.

"Jay!" it was Erin, coming back out of the building.

"Erin!" he tried to turn to look at her approach but pain exploded across his back at the movement and he dropped down to the ground again.

"Jay!" she called in alarm as she dropped to his side again.

"Erin," he gasped out and as she took his hand he held hers in a death grip.

"Where are you hurt?" she asked, looking him over.

"My legs..." he closed his eyes briefly, the pain was declining just enough.

"What?" she asked worried. "Do you think they are broken?"

"No... Erin," he caught her eye. "I can't move my legs," he managed to get the words out and saw the shock appear on Erin's face.

* * *

So I have to apologise for taking so long to update this, real life got in the way and I've been crazy busy, I didn't even have time to watch the finale until five days after it aired! (which must give you an idea of how crazy busy I've been...) But things will be quieter for the foreseeable future and, as I've left it on a cliff hanger, I promise not to leave you all 'hanging' so long this time. Thanks for reading and keeping with it!


	13. Chapter 13

Jay had stopped their car behind several parked cars, it was habit: to block in suspect's cars. Erin jumped out of the vehicle, her eyes taking in the parked cars as Jay got out too. They were both tense, guns in hand. They were only two and there were too many places to hide.

"He must have gone inside. Right?" Erin asked him, she wasn't convinced but there was no where else he may have gone.

On the other hand they'd been right behind the car, they should have seen him. Jay stood apart from her, beyond the front of their car his glance taking in the stationary cars before turning and looking around the rest of the parking lot to the buildings beyond. Erin took a few steps in the other direction gun coming up as she looked between two parked cars.

"There is nowhere else," he agreed, looking back towards her and then the entrance to the building.

A movement behind him caught Erin's eye and she frowned before realising what it was.

"Jay!" she yelled in alarm but it was too late, the figure in the car put his foot on the accelerator and the car rushed forward. Jay barely had time to see where she was looking before it hit him.

The imagine of Jay being thrown up into the car and then falling to the ground would likely never leave her and after a moment of shock she started shooting at the driver. He hadn't gone very far before she hit him and the car rolled to a stop. She was about to run the short distance to Jay when she saw realised where their suspects had been hidden. As she'd been shooting at the car Saber and a couple of other men had appeared from behind other cars and raced towards the warehouse.

"Saber!" she shouted and she shot in their direction but they were already disappearing though the warehouse doors. She ran to Jay and dropped to his side. "Jay," she said glad to see his eyes meet hers'. She could see he was in pain but she couldn't see any blood from any wounds, she wouldn't be surprised if he had some broken bones from that collision, the car had been propelled forward at speed. He'd be fine, she told herself, their back up was coming.

"Saber's inside," the words tumbled out automatically, they still had a suspect to catch and it was easier to fall back on training than be worried at how badly injured he was.

"I'm okay," he said but she could hear pain in he voice. "Go."

She hesitated. She wanted Saber but she wanted to know Jay was going to be okay more. "Jay..."

"Go!" he said forcefully, and she could see what he was trying to tell her; they may not get this chance again.

She held his gaze, unable to hide her worry as she stood, hand tightening on her gun and turned and ran into the warehouse. Leaving her partner laying on the tarmac.

She went fast through the building's doors before her common sense kicked in and she slowed, gun coming up as she considered which direction to go. The warehouse was one large room, there were stacks of wares lining the walls but filling most of the floor was machinery organised into production lines, some of which were operating, some were quiet. Over the noise in the room she couldn't figure out which way they were fleeing but she did catch a glimpse of movement and ran in that direction. Seconds later she came upon the aisle between the equipment that they were running down.

"Stop!" she yelled amazed when the three men did in fact stop.

She raced closer, gun still up, pausing a good distance from them. "Turn around slowly!" she called. Beside them one production line was working and the other was still so it was not too loud they couldn't hear her.

"We are unarmed," Saber said as he turned, hands open to show he had nothing. He stepped passed his men and walked towards her offering a smile. "We are no threat to you."

She looked at his men who stood quietly, unmoving. She didn't doubt they were armed but they were obviously not intending to do anything while their boss was talking. And he was still walking toward her.

"Stop walking or I'll shoot!" she warned him.

He did stop, standing perhaps ten paces from her. "You wouldn't shoot an unarmed man would you?" he asked her, the smile not budging. "I am not resisting you at all."

"Why aren't you?" she asked him suspiciously. Saber didn't seem like the kind of man who would let himself get arrested. He'd just led them on a merry chase that indicated otherwise.

"I would rather talk," he replied, hands still open.

"Really?! You have just attacked I don't know how many police officers, including my partner!" she shouted angrily, threatening with her gun.

"They don't interest me, you do," he seem very confident she would not harm him. She hated that because he was right, she would not harm him while he stood still with no weapon.

"Why don't you just kill me then?!" she asked with frustration. If he was so interested in her why did he keep attacking her colleagues?

"Oh, I have no intention of hurting you."

"You almost drowned me!"

"A mistake my men made, I apologise, but I hadn't got to know you then, once we were introduced the game began," his smile widened.

"You killed Officer Welch." From what Erin knew it sounded like Welch had been the one to get his attention when he'd been in LA. The report Ruzek had read out said she'd killed herself but none of them were foolish enough to believe that once they'd met Saber.

"I didn't touch her," he replied smoothly. "I promise I won't lay a hand on you."

"She really did kill herself?" Erin frowned at his tone, she almost believed him.

"Of course, where is the fun otherwise?" his smile dropped into a smirk which Erin found a lot more creepy.

"Fun?" she asked, her stomach dropping. He just thought this was all a game, attacking police, hitting Jay with a car...

Saber's hands dropped and he shrugged. "She killed herself much quicker then you, you're more of a challenge," he told her and she realised exactly what he was finding fun. Tormenting her, that was his game. "Of course I had already killed her partner by then, you should check on yours and if he lives you know how to keep him that way."

His smile returned and she knew exactly what he was suggesting. The only way to end the game, to stop his obsession with her was to kill herself. After Welch's death Saber had left LA, disappearing from any police attention. Presumably he would do the same here, not that it was enough to convince her to do it.

"Until next time Detective," he said giving her a nod as he turned back to his men.

"Saber!" she yelled taking a step forward but the men behind him revealed their guns and she halted as they pointed them at her. Saber's assurances that he would not harm her was difficult to rely on when guns were being pointed at her. As soon as their boss passed them they turned and ran with him. She considered following but she was out numbered and very much wanted to return to Jay. Dropping her gun from it's ready position she turned in the other direction and ran back outside. Jay was exactly where she'd left him, she was glad nothing had happened to him in her absence but the fact that he hadn't moved was somewhat alarming.

"Jay!" she called as she exited through the doors.

"Erin" he replied, his voice full of pain and though he'd been resting on his elbows he dropped to the ground with a groan.

"Jay!" she was alarmed as she saw how much pain he was still in, she dropped to her knees beside him.

"Erin," he said softly with a gasp. She took hold of his hand and was surprised as he squeezed it back rather tightly, she guessed he really was hurting.

"Where are you hurt?" she asked, looking him over. Aside from the fact he hadn't moved she saw little wrong with him.

"My legs..." he closed his eyes briefly.

"What?" she asked worriedly as she looked at the limbs in question. "Do you think they are broken?"

"No... Erin," he caught her eye. "I can't move my legs."

Erin had no words, her face dropped in shock at that news. That was not good. Every worse case scenario ran through her head. What if Jay's legs were smashed to pieces? Could they be repaired? What if Jay was paralysed? He'd never be able to walk again, he'd have to leave the police, use a wheel chair. She couldn't imagine how such an active person would get through this, needing assistance for the rest of his life. Would he be able to have family, have kids? He certainly wouldn't want her around, not after it was all her fault.

"Erin?" Jay asked her and she snapped out of her daze, his tone was full of worry, for himself but she could also hear his worry for her.

"Hey. Okay," she replied, pulling herself together. "When you say you can't move them?"

"I can't move them Erin, how many ways are there of saying that?" Jay said, now she could hear the frustration in his voice as he hid his face behind the hand she wasn't holding.

At that moment their back up finally decided to arrive. Several marked police cars came screeching into the parking lot, around the corner and halting beside them. The officers they carried all jumped out and Erin recognised most of them from their district. One car was from a neighbouring district and she wondered how many police units had got involved in this mornings' activities.

"Detective Lindsay?" one of the officers asked as they came running up. They knew each other, he wasn't asking who she was but instead what to do.

"We need an ambulance," she said quickly.

"There are several heading to the other scene," he replied. "I'll have them redirect one here," he nodded to another officer who got on the radio. "The suspects?"

"Saber ran into the building," she informed them. "He hasn't come out this way, I suggest you secure the exits and sweep it."

The officer indicated one of the units to do so and they jumped in their vehicle and set off, Erin could hear more units arriving and knew they were joining the search.

"There is another suspect in that vehicle, I'm not sure he's alive," she informed them and didn't really pay attention as they assessed that he was in fact dead before heading into the warehouse.

Then she and Jay were alone again and she was desperately listening out for an approaching ambulance.

"Jay?" she tried to get his attention again and when he didn't acknowledge her she tugged on the hand still in hers'.

"Hmm?" he all but grunted, finally looking at her.

"Where exactly does it hurt?" she asked.

"My back," he replied.

That was specific. "All of your back?"

"My lower back, my legs, I guess" he replied angrily, closing his eyes. "God Erin this is not helpful!"

"Okay," she soothed, not put out by his irritation. "Okay, Jay. There could be a lot of different reasons why you can't move your legs, let's just wait for a paramedic to have a look."

He didn't respond so she leaned down and kissed him. His eye's popped open and he kissed her back, his hand cupping her cheek.

"I know it doesn't make it better," she said quietly, barely pulling away.

He exhaled, a tiny smile appearing. "It helps," he replied before closing his eyes again.

She smiled back, taking hold of his hand as she sat back up, she held both now and she gave them a comforting squeeze. "Here comes an ambulance," she informed him as she looked in the direction she had expected it to arrive from. Jay didn't look, taking her word for it.

Moments later the ambulance pulled up as close as it could with the police cars around and the paramedics jumped out and came straight over. Erin moved aside, sitting nearer his head out of the way, she dropped one hand but Jay held on with the other and she stayed close. She didn't know either of the paramedics but she'd seen them before at Molly's', the firefighter's bar.

They were asking Jay's name and asking her what happened so she told them. "He says he can't move his legs," she said after they'd learnt what had happened. Jay wasn't talking much and Erin had a feeling the pain wasn't diminishing.

The paramedics exchanged a look but they didn't seem overly alarmed.

"Okay Jay," the male paramedic tried to get his attention. "I'm Scott, this is Liz," he indicated the woman with him. "We're gonna take good care of you okay? We can give you something to help with the pain, but first I need you to help us out here."

The paramedic proceeded to try and work out the source of Jay's pain but just touching his lower back had him crying out at the pain.

"Do you have to do that?" Erin asked them irritated. She'd never heard Jay call out like that, the paramedics were supposed to be making it better and they didn't seem to be helping.

"Okay, Jay can you feel this?" Scott asked. Liz had taken off Jay's shoes and Scott touched his toes on both feet.

"Yeah, I can feel that," Jay said exhaustedly, he didn't look, just lay still.

"That's good," Scott replied looking slightly relieved.

"It is?" Erin asked.

"It means the nerves aren't damaged," he replied. "Let's get the board under him," he said to Liz.

"But he can't move them," Erin pointed out.

"Nerve damage isn't easily repaired," Scott told her distractedly as they got ready to roll Jay onto the back board. Liz was getting a collar to on him to keep his neck still. "It means, whatever is wrong is hopefully fixable."

Erin was glad to hear that. Jay finally looked at her where she sat above his head and she saw some relief in his expression. At least, it was there until the moment the paramedics got him on the back board, Jay managed not to cry out this time but the pain on his face was enough for Erin. As Scott got him strapped onto the board Liz fetched the gurney and within minutes they were getting in the ambulance, Erin retaking her position by his side. Liz went up front to drive and Scott was finally getting Jay some painkillers, starting an IV to get them in. Erin could see the moment they finally worked as some of the tenseness went out of Jay's face.

"How's that pain level?" Scott asked him even as he carried on with attaching a heart monitor and taking readings such as blood pressure.

"Better," Jay said.

"On a scale of one to ten?" Scott asked.

"I don't know, six? Seven?" Jay replied.

"They'll be able to give you the good stuff when we reach the hospital," Scott smiled.

"You can't do it now?" Erin hated to see Jay in pain and knew they had some 'good stuff' in here.

"We don't want to give him too much before the doctors have a look at him, they're going to need him to respond when they look at his back," Scott told her smiling apologetically.

"I'll be fine Erin," Jay reassured her. "It's much better."

Erin didn't know if that was actually down to the drugs or because the paramedic had told him he likely wasn't paralysed. She gave him a smile, glad when he replied in kind.

It was only a few minutes later when they arrived at the hospital and Erin jumped out of the ambulance with Jay's gurney. The ER was busy, mostly with police and Erin wondered how many people had been hurt during this mornings firefight but she didn't have time to look as she followed Jay. A moment later they reached a doorway through which she went but as soon as they stopped amongst a group of doctors and nurses she was asked to wait in the waiting room.

"I'll see you soon," Jay told her reassuringly, she didn't want to leave him.

"Alright," she agreed as he gave her a pointed look. She kissed him on the forehead before allowing the nurse to guide her out of the room. The door swung shut behind her and she stood at a loss. She couldn't see anything through the small glass panel of the door. Behind her was the loud drone of the rest of the emergency room. It sounded busy.

"Erin?" suddenly Alvin was at her side. "Was that Jay? What happened?"

"He got hit by a car," she replied feeling tears come to her eyes. This was all Saber's fault, he'd done it on purpose, all to get to her.

"Come on, let's take a seat," Al took hold of her arm and guided her a short distance away to some empty seats. "You and Jay followed a car away from the scene of the shoot out. What happened next?"

She pulled herself together and gave him a very brief overview of the events that had taken place in the last half an hour before something occurred to her. "You didn't know Jay was coming here, why are you here?" she asked in alarm.

"Ruzek got a knock on the head," he explained, he played it down but she could see the worry in his expression. Two of their unit in the emergency room.

"What?" she looked around as though Ruzek would suddenly appear. She didn't see him but across the room she saw Roman which suggested Burgess would be around here somewhere, perhaps with Adam. She must be worried Erin thought. "Is he alright?"

"They reckon he will be but he was in and out of it for a while," Al replied, giving her a reassuring smile, she frowned, did she look so bad everyone felt the need to do that?

"What happened? Is he okay otherwise?"

"Well, I think he's learnt the lesson of not letting the bad guys knock a shelving unit down on top of you," Al said lightly. "He's got some bruises and the bump on his head but he'll be fine, they may even let him home by tonight."

Erin sat back in her chair, shocked Ruzek was also injured but pleased he'd be okay. The room before her was so busy though. Not only did the ER have their usual patients but it was full of police.

"How many others were injured?" she asked not sure if she wanted to hear the answer.

"No one I know of apart from the two Burgess says you saw get hit by the car," Alvin told her.

"And how are they?"

"Not good, Mitchell's leg was in a bad way, he's still in through there," he indicated the door to the room Erin had been escorted out of. "Germain on the other hand, he was taken straight into emergency surgery. The doctors looked very worried, I think he was bleeding internally."

Erin could see in his expression Al wasn't sure Germain would survive. She looked away. If Saber's actions killed a cop...

"Erin," Alvin asked in a tone that got her attention. "Was Saber driving that car?"

Erin paused before answering. From his tone and the question itself she guessed no one else had seen who was driving it, Jay hadn't either. "I knew he was in that car," she replied truthfully. "I can't be sure it was him I saw driving it."

The moments of that car appearing and hitting those men and then she and Jay shooting at it were an adrenalin filled blur. But she'd seen his face, that's why she wanted to follow the vehicle.

In the melee of the emergency room more police arrived. Among them Erin recognised Voight, followed by Antonio and Atwater. Voight was giving reassuring pats and comments to the officers he moved through but Erin knew who he was searching for. Alvin did too, he stood getting Voight's attention, indicating her sat beside him. The three of them came over and Erin stood, she knew she looked more confident if she stood.

"Erin," he greeted obviously relieved. "The officers at the warehouse said Halstead was injured?"

"Yeah," she acknowledged. "Saber had a man drive a car at him."

"How is he?" Antonio asked, equally worried.

"He's still with the doctors. The car hit him from behind, when we were on the scene he couldn't move his legs," she told them seeing the worry on their faces hit another notch.

"Couldn't move as in paralysed?" Antonio asked.

"I don't know," she shrugged helplessly. "The paramedic didn't think so, he said Jay could still feel his legs so there wasn't nerve damage or something," she paused. "He was in so much pain..."

Voight put his hand on her shoulder comfortingly. "Let's wait to see what the doctors say, alright?"

"Yeah," she sighed.

"He'll be alright," Voight stressed. "Just wait."

She nodded and Voight dropped it, turning instead to Al. "How's Ruzek?"

"He should be alright," Alvin said, offering a smile. "He's got a hard head."

Erin sat down as Voight asked about the other officers in the hospital, her glance drifting to the set of doors she was waiting for a doctor to emerge from. A moment or two later a doctor did come out but she realised she was the doctor for Mitchell and her attention returned to the floor. Mitchell's close colleagues moved forward to hear about him. Voight too stood closer to listen to the prognosis. He didn't need to, Erin could hear the doctor from where she sat. She was saying they would be taking Mitchell to surgery shortly, they were hopeful they would save his leg but she doubted it would work properly again. Mitchell would live but his police career as he knew it was over.

Erin wondered how that would affect him. She didn't know Mitchell well, she knew he had a wife and kids, they would probably be arriving anytime, but she didn't know him well enough to guess how he would react to a life long limp. He might be able to work a desk, perhaps become a desk sergeant like Platt one day, there was still a career for him. She knew Jay though, she knew how much he would hate it if he lost the use of his legs. He wouldn't be able to work for the police anymore, but that would only be the tip of the iceberg and she dreaded the possibility.

News given, the doctor disappeared again and the police dispersed back to their previous positions, waiting once again. Voight came back over.

"Did you catch any of Saber's men?" she asked him from where she sat. Alvin had sat back down and Atwater sat on his other side, Antonio had sat beside her. Voight stood, she doubted he wanted to sit, he was the only Sergeant currently here and there was a lot to keep on top of.

"Not alive," he replied with annoyance. She knew not to ask about Saber, he would already have told her if they'd got him.

"We think most of the men we came across in the building were not Saber's but a gang or organisation he was doing a deal with," Antonio told her. "We caught some of them, Saber and his men got out."

"Except Jay and I chased him," she pointed out.

"You defiantly saw him?" Voight wanted confirmation.

"Oh yeah," she gave it. "I talked to him," she admitted.

Voight tensed at that like a cobra waiting to strike, she could see him holding in the outburst of rage he wanted to release. "What?" he asked tightly, jaw twitching.

"We pulled up to the warehouse and Saber had his man hit Jay to slow us down, before he ran into the building. Jay said he was okay so I went after Saber and he and his men stopped when I pointed my gun at them," she explained.

"They could have killed you," Alvin broke in and she realised Hank wasn't the only one angry.

"He has no intention of killing me," she argued, voice rising. "We already suspected that and he confirmed it, he intends to keep harming everyone I care about."

"He told you that?" Hank asked.

"Yeah," she sighed. "You know Officer Welch in LA?" They nodded. "He didn't kill her, she killed herself. He wanted her to, told her it was the only way to stop him."

"He wants you to kill yourself?" Antonio asked.

"Yeah, it's his way of winning the game," she explained. This was all just a game to Saber, perhaps when they understood what that actually meant they'd be able to figure out how to get him.

"Complete control," Antonio commented thoughtfully.

"At least that's what he told you," Alvin said critically.

"You just believe him?" Hank asked.

She shrugged. She had at the time but she did wonder how much of it was just a show. Hank read her lack of answer, his head nodding thoughtfully.

"Antonio take Erin's account of everything that happened in that warehouse," he instructed.

"We are waiting for news of Jay," Erin didn't want to work right now.

"Well, it will keep your mind off it," Hank had already made a decision. "Tell him while you still remember it all."

"Fine," she said shortly. It really wasn't fine, nothing about this was.

"We still have units out looking for Saber," Voight continued, ignoring her attitude. "There is a strategic search going on. We are also getting crime scene units down to the scene of the shoot out. I'm going to make some calls see what they've got, talk to the Commander and anyone else demanding answers. Alvin," he gave the other man a nod and the two of them went across the busy room to talk. Atwater announced he was going to check on Burgess and Ruzek as he got up too.

Erin spent the next half an hour answering Antonio's questions about what had happened when she and Jay had chased Saber. After that they both went to see how Ruzek was doing, he was awake and seemed to be his usual self but Erin couldn't stay long, worried that the doctor would appear when she wasn't there.

It was over an hour later when Jay's doctor finally did appear. They'd arrived in the ambulance by half seven that morning and it was gone nine before they got news. The familiar face of Doctor Lewis appeared from behind those doors. He'd been Erin's doctor last week, (still was technically) and while Erin was just glad to see someone tell them something her colleagues were having flash backs to when the same man had come out of the same door to give them new about her.

"Detective Lindsay, Detective Voight," he greeted as he spotted their inquiring eyes, he gave nods to their team mates too.

"How's Jay?" Erin couldn't help but ask.

Doctor Lewis automatically looked at the chart in his hands, despite the fact he knew what was on it by heart. "We've taken him for some scans and the results are promising," he started. "He took quite a hit to his lower back, there is a lot of bruising and swelling which makes the damage difficult to discern but we suspect he had a bad spinal disc herniation."

"What is that?" Antonio asked, Erin was glad he did.

"A slipped disc, a traumatic one which is unusual but it's bone pressing on the nerve which would explain the pain and possibly the lack of movement, but as I say there is a lot of swelling, he may have a fracture or other injury so we've scheduled a surgery in a couple of hours or so," he explained.

"Not straight away?" Erin frowned.

"His injuries are not life threatening and we have no surgeons available until later this morning" Doctor Lewis dismissed. "There is a small amount of internal bleeding we are keeping an eye on but we've given him some painkillers and he's resting comfortably."

"His back's not broken?" Erin just wanted to hear that.

"Er, no, it's not broken," the doctor gave a small smile. "It's badly damaged but not broken as it were. We anticipate he will make a full recovery, though he'll likely be enjoying the world from a wheel chair for the next week or so."

"Is he up to receiving visitors?" Voight asked with a glance at Erin. Erin raise an eyebrow in surprise. As much as Hank cared about Jay he was likely in no rush to see him so she guessed it was for her benefit.

"Not at the moment, you can all come and visit him later this afternoon after the surgeon has finished with him," he replied with a stern voice, he hated telling police no. Erin's heart dropped, she very much wanted to see him but the doctor eyes met hers' and she could swear there was amusement in them. "You can come see him if you want, he's been asking for you."

Erin didn't have to be asked twice, and with a glance at her unit she followed the doctor to the doors she'd been watching.

"How are you doing?" Lewis asked as he held the door open for her.

"Okay," she replied automatically, with a surprised glance at him. Despite forgetting to take any pills for her ribs this morning she had been too distracted and hyped up on adrenalin to notice them. Her head ached but had done so since she'd seen Jay get hurt so she wasn't convinced that was her injury.

"Good," he said with a smile aware the stubbornness of his patient. "Perhaps after you've seen Detective Halstead we can have that check up you had scheduled for today?"

Erin had forgotten all about that but she supposed it had been a week since she'd been injured. Doctor Lewis had said it wouldn't be him checking her but she supposed while he was here and she was here it made sense.

"Sure," she said her mind elsewhere. The doctor was leading her to a curtained bay in a line of bays although oddly it was somewhat quieter back here than in the reception area. He opened one of the curtains a bit.

"You've just got a few minutes," Lewis told her. "He'll be heading upstairs to pre-op soon."

Erin stepped through the curtain to fine Jay on the bed. He was in a gown, though a sheet covered his lower half, and he was hooked up to several machines, the bed was at an angle half way between sitting and laying down. As she came in his eyes opened, he looked over, saw her and smiled happily.

"Hey Erin!" he greeted and a smile appeared on her face, he didn't appear to be in pain anymore, it looked like he was enjoying those drugs.

"Hey," she replied, standing at his bedside and taking his hand.

"Erin! I think they've got me on the good stuff!" he announced, indicating the drip hanging beside the bed.

"Yeah?" her smile turned into a grin at his tone, it was definitely the good stuff.

"Yeah, remember my back?" he asked, pointing behind himself with a thumb.

"Hmm," she pursed her lips to stop a laugh coming out. Drugged up Jay was adorable, he was certainly vanishing all her memories of him in pain.

"I can't feel it anymore!" he said happily.

"Can you feel anything?" she inquired curiously.

"I dunno," Jay seemed to think hard about that for a moment before the happy face returned. "If you came closer I could feel you," he said pointedly, pulling on her hand.

"I'm not sure that's a good idea right now," she replied stepping closer but not letting him pull her onto the bed or in for a kiss. There were nurses only the other side of that curtain.

"No?" he checked.

"No," she confirmed sternly. He wouldn't have to beg much to get her to cave. At least to a kiss.

"Oh," he didn't seem that put out but Erin didn't think much would get him down.

"I'm glad you are feeling better," she told him honestly.

He smiled before switching to a whisper. "I have surgery later," he told her.

"I know," she glanced behind her to the curtain wondering why he was whispering. "Are you nervous?"

"Of what?" he was confused and Erin wasn't really surprised; not much seemed to make Jay nervous.

"Never mind," she wasn't going to explain. "You'll be back to normal later," as fun as this Jay was she couldn't wait to have him back to the man she knew.

"Normal is so boring," Jay decided.

"You are probably right," she had to admit, but sometimes boring was good, certainly less dangerous.

"Did we catch the bad guys?" Jay asked after a moment, slightly more sober at the thought.

"Some of them," she kept it vague, part of her wondered if he'd even remember this conversation later.

"Saber?"

"No," she wasn't going to explain that right now.

"I'll shoot him for you," he said sleepily. "I'll kill him and then we can be done with this. We can have a nice snooze at my place. Or maybe yours, I like it at yours."

"You do?" she asked subdued. Part of her was surprised he had just offered to kill Saber for her. Jay was a good guy, he didn't kill people unless they were a threat then and there, just like his police training taught him. She wondered if he really would, if he would when he wasn't high on painkillers? It didn't matter, she would never ask him to. Saber was her problem, he'd already hurt Jay she wouldn't let him again.

"Yeah, you are there, it's like the best place," his eyes closed and she perched on the edge of his bed, hand tightening on his.

"I dunno, I quite like your place," she replied quietly.

"Yeah?" he was almost asleep now.

"Yeah, it has you there," she told him, leaning forward to kiss his cheek. "What could be better?"

* * *

Hopefully didn't keep you all hanging too long! Thank you all very much for the many wonderful reviews, they certainly keep me writing!


End file.
